Que el mal esté con ustedes (Y con su espíritu)
by Sailor-chan
Summary: El investigador paranormal Blake Morris realiza un documental, a un año de la misteriosa desaparición de Bonnibel Pinkman y el asesinato de su familia, acerca de los horrores en torno a su caso.
1. Chapter 1

Nueva historia. Hay una próxima actualización de mi otro fic, pero antes necesitaba sacarme esta idea de mi mente. No estoy muy familiarizada escribiendo este formato de historia, así que si alguien tiene más dominio sepa que estaré feliz si me echa una mano :)

Agradecimiento especial a **Nerdy-alien** por leer y revisar esta historia antes de publicarla.

* * *

 _(Se enciende una videocámara, se verifica la iluminación, se verifica que la cámara esté a buen nivel. Hay una chica sentada frente a esta, tiene las manos entrelazadas sobre su rodilla derecha, que está cruzada sobre la izquierda. Se aprieta los labios con impaciencia.)_

"Listo".

 _(Blake asiente y mira a la chica, frente a frente.)_

"Hábleme un poco de cómo eran sus vidas antes de que ocurriera el incidente."

 _(En la edición posterior de la entrevista, se leerá el nombre "Phoebe Redfield. 18 años.")_

 _(Ella mira a un lado, tratando de recordar. Se lame los labios y comienza a relatar.)_

"En realidad no hay muchas cosas interesantes qué decir, éramos unas chicas normales." _(Se encoge de hombros)_ "Ya sabe: nuestra máxima preocupación era salir bien en los exámenes, sacar buenos resultados en los SAT y salir con los chicos más guapos que pudiéramos."

 _(Blake asiente y la insta a continuar, pero ella no lo hace.)_

"¿Cómo consideraba su relación con sus amigas?"

 _(Sonríe por un momento, luego se vuelve a poner seria y se mira las manos.)_

"Éramos las mejores amigas. Para todo estábamos juntas: estudiábamos juntas, íbamos al cine juntas… éramos las chicas populares. Los chicos querían salir con nosotras, y las chicas querían _ser_ nosotras. Teníamos la vida perfecta, o eso creímos en su momento."

"¿Qué hay de Bonnibel Pinkman?

"Ella era otro nivel. No sólo era la mejor estudiante de nuestra generación, también estaba en todos los clubes que uno se pudiera imaginar. Era capitana del equipo de lacrosse, tres veces campeona nacional de manera consecutiva y siempre era elegida como la MVP. Jugaba en el equipo escolar desde secundaria, incluso competía al nivel de las chicas mayores."

 _(Se muestran fotografías de Bonnibel Pinkman en sus días de bachillerato, recibiendo un reconocimiento por sus resultados en el concurso estatal de Física, y en otra agitando un enorme trofeo con su equipo de lacrosse. En ambas fotografías luce una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.)_

"¿Era prometedora?"

( _Phoebe suelta un bufido.)_

"Podías imaginártela siendo presidenta del país."

 _(Suspira con pesar. Se frota los ojos.)_

"Lo siento. Necesito un segundo."

"Entiendo, señorita Redfield."

 _(Un asistente le entrega una botella de agua y ella agradece débilmente.)_

"Es… difícil de recordar. Nadie imaginaba que pasaría esto. Nadie, ni en un millón de años, y muchos menos imaginábamos que le pasaría a ella."

 _(Toma un pequeño trago de agua.)_

"¿En qué momento piensa que comenzó la serie de eventos que culminaron con la desaparición de Bonnibel?"

 _(Phoebe se toma un pequeño momento para mirar fijamente al frente, hasta que contesta segundos después.)_

"Tanto yo como Lana, Ruby y Sarah, sabemos que fue el día en que hicimos ese ritual."

 _(Ahora la pantalla se divide en dos, en un lado se observa a una chica diferente. Es regordeta y "Lana Spacey. 18 años" se lee debajo de ella_. _Del lado derecho, se observa una grabación casera. La cámara se mueve mucho y se escucha ruido y algunas voces."_

"¿Fue suya la idea de hacer el ritual para invocar a un demonio?"

"Sí."

 _(Ella contesta con seguridad. Se le ve más desenvuelta que Phoebe.)_

"¿Dónde aprendió a hacer ese ritual?"

"Fue algo que leí en un foro de lo paranormal. Habíamos intentado jugar la ouija, pero nunca pasó nada. Eventualmente nos aburrimos y nos olvidamos de ello. Era más para tontear y reírnos un rato, porque en el fondo sabíamos que no iba a pasar nada. Pero usted sabe que sí pasó."

 _(La grabación casera ocupa toda la pantalla ahora. La leyenda "New Haven, Connecticut. 10 de octubre de 2014" aparece en letras blancas. Hay subtítulos para entender mejor lo que se dice en la grabación.)_

" _¿Ya terminaste con eso? Estás tardando mucho."_

 _(No puede observarse quién dijo ese comentario.)_

 _LANA: "Ni que fuera camarógrafa. Hago lo que puedo."_

 _(La cámara está estable y muestra una habitación iluminada con luz tenue.)_

" _¿Ya se ve toda la habitación?"_

 _(Hay una chica caminando de espaldas frente a la cámara. Es Bonnibel Pinkman.)_

" _¿Qué tal?"_

" _Sí. Está listo."_

 _(Ambas chicas salen corriendo por la puerta, dejándola entreabierta. La pantalla se vuelve a dividir. Blake le hace una pregunta a Lana.)_

"¿Eran escépticas respecto a la demonología y los fenómenos paranormales?"

"Totalmente. Nos creíamos demasiado listas y pensábamos que teníamos todas las respuestas. Para nosotras, todo eso era un total disparate."

"Entonces, ¿por qué experimentar con ello?"

 _(Lana se encoge de hombros y hace una mueca.)_

"Estábamos aburridas. Queríamos salir un poco de la rutina y reírnos. Para nosotras, era como hacer nuestra versión casera de _Actividad Paranormal_ o _La bruja de Blair_ , pero siempre terminábamos riendo porque nunca pasaba nada raro y luego hacíamos bromas al respecto."

 _(Se vuelve a ver la grabación casera en pantalla completa. Bonnibel y Lana han retornado acompañadas de otras tres chicas de su edad. Todas ríen con emoción y durante un momento no se entiende qué dicen, ya que todas hablan al mismo tiempo.)_

 _LANA: De acuerdo, ¿todas listas?_

 _RUBY: ¿Cómo iba?_

 _PHOEBE: Hay que dibujar una carita feliz._

 _BONNIBEL: ¡Cierto! Lo hago yo._

 _(Lana le pasa algo a Bonnibel. Es una tiza y Bonnibel comienza a dibujar en la pared.)_

 _RUBY: (riendo) ¡Bonnie! ¿Por qué la dibujaste así? ¡Se ve muy tonta!_

 _BONNIBEL: No sé, así se veía en el dibujo pero es cierto. Parece una carita feliz con retraso mental o algo._

 _(Todas ríen)_

 _SARAH: P, ¿dices que Finn ya ha hecho esto?_

 _PHOEBE: No, a él y Jake les dio miedo._

 _LANA: Qué perdedores, no sé por qué tú y Ruby siguen con ellos._

 _PHOEBE: Porque son guapos._

 _RUBY: No es cierto, a Jake no le dio miedo._

 _LANA: Ahora, concéntrense. Sarah, ¿trajiste el cartón de leche?_

 _(Sarah se lo entrega, Lana lo derrama y empieza a decir algo frente al dibujo.)_

 _(texto intraducible)_

 _(Todas se quedan esperando un rato.)_

 _SARAH: ¿Y?_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Lo dijiste bien?_

 _LANA: Pues claro._

 _(La grabación es adelantada. No ha pasado nada en cinco minutos.)_

 _BONNIBEL: No funcionó. Vaya sorpresa._

 _(Lana se acerca a la cámara, visiblemente enojada.)_

 _LANA: Qué basura._

 _(El video se corta. De nuevo la entrevista está en primer plano.)_

"¿Qué esperaban que pasara?"

 _(Lana se ríe)_

"¡Pues nada! Pero aun así fue muy decepcionante. Parte de nosotras quería que algo emocionante pasara. Era obvio que ninguna sabía en qué se estaba metiendo."

"Tenemos las grabaciones, pero me gustaría saber de boca de cada una de ustedes, qué fue lo que pasó después de esa noche en la que, al parecer, no había pasado nada, pero que en silencio, había desatado algo."

 _(Se queda pensativa un rato, y finaliza la sesión diciendo)_

"Yo sé lo que vi y viví esa noche y las que siguieron… pero la única persona que sabe la historia por completo, ha desaparecido."

 _(Mira directamente hacia la cámara)_

"Probablemente terminen con muchas más dudas que antes."

 _ **Final de la primera sesión.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Ahora se observa a una chica bajita, está nerviosa de manera muy visible. Parece que romperá a llorar en cualquier momento.)_

 _"_ ¿Está lista, señorita Mayer?"

 _(Ella asiente con energía. Se ve más recompuesta. El tag debajo de ella deja leer "Sarah Mayer. 18 años.")_

"Tengo entendido que fue usted la primera en experimentar actividad paranormal en su casa."

 _(Ella suspira pesadamente.)_

"Sí, así fue. O al menos fui la primera en hablar de ello."

"¿Fue capaz usted de relacionar esto con el ritual que realizaron días antes sus amigas y usted?"

"No, al menos al principio... Eran cosas pequeñas y más bien graciosas, la verdad. No le di la debida importancia en su momento."

"¿Podría dar un ejemplo de esas primeras interacciones del ente con usted?"

 _(Sarah se queda pensativa un rato.)_

"Una de las cosas que siempre odié hacer, era doblar mi ropa."

 _(Se ríe, un poco avergonzada.)_

"Esa siempre era la eterna discusión con mi madre: Odiaba doblar la ropa limpia y siempre la dejaba en mi cama amontonada hasta que alguno de mis padres llegaba a regañarme. Incluso reprendían a la mucama si se le ocurría doblarme aunque fuera un calcetín. Insistían en que yo misma debía hacerlo."

 _(Toma un largo trago de agua de la botella que le obsequian.)_

"El primer día, había un enorme montículo de ropa sobre mi cama. Hice todo lo posible por ignorarlo, pero en serio era inmenso. Una hora después entró mi mamá a ver si ya lo había arreglado y se enojó mucho al ver que no. Yo de verdad no tenía ganas de hacerlo pero cuando ella salió del cuarto, todavía gritándome, me resigné y fui a doblar mi ropa... Pero ya estaba doblada. Toda, y perfectamente ordenada hasta por colores y todo. La ropa roja había quedado encima."

"¿Que explicación se dio usted misma para calmarse?"

"La verdad en ese momento me pareció extraño pero lo descarté enseguida. Pensé que había sido Mary, la mucama, aunque era obvio que no había sido ella porque apenas si pasaron treinta o cuarenta segundos desde el regaño de mi mamá hasta que vi la ropa."

"¿No pensó más en ello?"

"Incluso lo olvidé. Lo recordé cuando al día siguiente llegué a casa después de haberme salido a comer con mis amigas y mi cuarto estaba helado. No era un frío normal de otoño, sino que hasta el pomo de la puerta tenía escarcha encima. Yo llamé a mi padre, pensando que la calefacción estaba descompuesta, pero cuando la revisaron, todo estaba bien. El resto de la casa estaba a una temperatura agradable, e incluso subieron la calefacción hasta que estábamos sudando pero mi cuarto seguía igual. Entonces hubo un corto y todo quedó a oscuras."

"¿Qué pasó en el tiempo que duró el apagón?"

"Mi padre llamó a un electricista y quedó arreglado poco después, pero no se lograba explicar por qué en mi habitación no funcionaba bien la calefacción. Decidimos dejarlo por la paz esa noche y llamarlo por la mañana para que volviera a revisar, así que fui a tomar mi pijama para dormir en la habitación contigua y lo que vi me dejó paralizada."

"¿Había algo más fuera de lugar?"

"Sí que lo había. La habitación estaba aún más fría ahora, y las ventanas lucían totalmente opacas por la escarcha, pero eso no era lo raro. Lo que me dejó así, fue que en la ventana alguien había hecho un dibujo con el dedo."

"¿Cuál era el dibujo?"

 _(Sarah tragó saliva.)_

"Era la cara feliz que habíamos pintado para el ritual. No era algo que en sí diera miedo, pero verla ahí me causó escalofríos. No debía estar ahí."

"¿No llegó a pensar que se trataría de una broma?"

"Lo pensé, claro, pero eso no terminaba de tranquilizarme. Me sentí muy nerviosa esa noche. Ahora veía de otra forma lo de la ropa doblada. Traté de convencerme de que estaba siendo paranoica pero mientras más pensaba en ello, más inquieta me sentía."

"¿Fue después de eso que habló con sus amigas acerca del tema?"

"No, al día siguiente estaba segura de que todo había sido un sueño loco y yo misma me había sugestionado, nada más. _"_

"¿En qué momento decidió platicarle lo sucedido a sus amigas?"

"Ese mismo día llegué a casa después de haber salido a patinar un poco y ya hasta me había olvidado de la noche anterior... Continué con mi día y por la tarde quise sacar a pasear a _Óscar,_ mi perro salchicha, pero noté que estaba raro. Se había orinado sobre la alfombra y temblaba, lloriqueando. Al cargarlo noté que tenía unas marcas extrañas en el estómago, como rasguños... Pero hechos por unas uñas enormes."

"¿Qué le contó al día siguiente a las otras chicas?"

"No quise entrar en detalles porque a lo mejor yo me estaba hacienda ideas tontas, así que solo les pregunté si no les había pasado algo raro en los últimos días. Ninguna había sentido nada, aunque empezaron a preguntar con insistencia por qué de repente quería saber eso. Lana estaba emocionadísima."

 _(De nuevo hay una grabación en pantalla, la cámara está inestable y se mueve mucho. El tag al centro de la pantalla dice "New Haven, Connecticut. 13 de octubre de 2014". Una vez más están las cinco chicas reunidas, solo que esta vez en casa de Sarah Mayer.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? Lo más seguro es que sea alguna fantasía de Sarah. Ustedes vieron que esa noche no pasó nada._

 _LANA: Quién sabe, a lo mejor ahora sí que pasa algo. Igual y debemos hacer de nuevo el ritual._

 _SARAH: ¿Y por qué tanto interés en esto? Yo no quiero volver a hacerlo, mi perro está muy asustado._

 _PHOEBE: La verdad yo sí quiero que pase algo, eso sería muy emocionante... ¡Y lo mejor es que quedaría grabado!_

 _LANA: ¡Por supuesto! A lo mejor hasta lo podemos vender a la televisión._

 _(Lana se aparta para que la cámara pueda grabar que ahora ella ha pintado una cara feliz en la pared. Le derrama encima un litro de leche.)_

 _(Texto en latín)_

 _BONNIBEL: Ten cuidado, casi me salpicas._

 _RUBY: Qué desperdicio, pudimos haber hecho una malteada con eso._

 _SARAH: Insisto, no es buena idea... A lo mejor es lo que dice Bonnie y solo imaginé cosas._

 _BONNIBEL: De nuevo no pasa nada. Tengo sueño, vamos a dormir. Mañana hay escuela._

 _LANA: Sarah._

 _SARAH: ¿Qué?_

 _LANA: Apestas._

 _(La grabación para por un rato. En la siguiente toma, todas están listas para dormir. Lana coloca la cámara encima de la mesita de noche.)_

 _RUBY: ¿En serio vas a dejar encendida esa cosa?_

 _LANA: Pues claro, ¿No has visto "Actividad Paranormal"? Lo interesante siempre pasa cuando van a dormir._

 _(Todas se acuestan en la cama, con dificultad. La grabación empieza a correr a velocidad x10 hasta que el reloj marca las 3:32 a.m., que es cuando Lana se despierta abruptamente.)_

 _LANA: ¿Pero qué...?_

 _(Las otras chicas se despiertan enseguida. Sarah enciende una lámpara de mesa.)_

 _SARAH: ¿Lana? ¿Qué pasa?_

 _LANA: Algo estaba encima de mí. De verdad que no es gracioso, pensé que serían lo suficientemente maduras como para…_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Es en serio? ¿Crees que fue alguna de nosotras? Lana, todas estábamos dormidas._

 _RUBY: ¿Qué sentiste?_

 _LANA: Como si alguien muy alto se pusiera encima de mí. De verdad no tiene gracia._

 _SARAH: ¡Ya sé! La cámara estaba grabando… veamos qué hay._

 _(La imagen se rebobina hasta volver al momento en que Lana despierta. No se ve nada sobre ella, solo se ve el momento en que se levanta abruptamente.)_

(Vuelve a salir el estudio en pantalla. Ahora es Lana Spacey en pantalla, de nuevo. Blake pregunta)

"¿Estaba convencida usted de que había sido alguna de sus amigas?"

"Al principio estaba muy convencida… pero no sé, algo no encajaba en mi mente. Lo que sentí esa noche era como si alguien de dos metros y más de cien kilos se pusiera encima de mí… ninguna de mis amigas concuerda con esa descripción."

(Lana suelta un resoplido.)

"Digo, todas estábamos hechas unas diosas."

"¿A qué conclusión llegó usted después de eso?"

"Una mínima pero dominante parte de mí, insistía en que había sido algo serio… decidí obedecer a esa voz, pero para entonces ya era muy tarde. Esa cosa, fuese lo que fuese, ya estaba _con_ nosotras."

(Vuelve a verse una grabación. La cara de Ruby Lam está en primer plano. La pantalla se divide en dos: la parte izquierda muestra a Ruby probando la cámara, mientras que la derecha muestra a la misma chica en el estudio.)

"Lana decidió dejar las cosas por la paz, pero usted decidió retomarlo… ¿a qué se debió esto?"

( _Ruby Lam, 19 años,_ se lee en la pantalla. Es una chica asiática con un porte muy elegante.)

"Al principio yo también era escéptica. Pensé que era alguna de las bromas pesadas de Lana, o que a lo mejor quería llamar la atención… pero al ver la grabación…"

(Ruby sacude la cabeza, negando.)

"Conozco a Lana desde hace muchos años. Es una persona con un sueño demasiado pesado. No es como si cualquier cosa la fuese a despertar. Quiero que los espectadores vean la grabación, por favor."

(Blake asiente y se ve la grabación, plano por plano. En una toma, Lana se levanta abruptamente e inspira aire como si se estuviera ahogando.)

"Yo sabía que algo estaba mal. Tanto Lana como yo lo notamos en ese momento."

(Ahora en pantalla completa está la cara de Ruby. Es la grabación que hicieron después del segundo intento del ritual. _New Haven, 14 de octubre de 2014._ )

"Creo que ya está."

 _BONNIBEL: No sé cómo es que Lana te dejó usar su cámara._

 _(Se logra ver que ambas están en la escuela, pues llevan uniforme.)_

 _RUBY: Es obvio… ella ya no quiere tener nada que ver con algo como lo de ayer._

 _BONNIBEL: Bueno, ¿y qué se supone que vas a grabar tú?_

 _RUBY: Aún no sé… Lo que sea que pase, supongo._

(Ruby vuelve a aparecer en primer plano, en el estudio.)

"¿Estaba molesta Bonnibel porque usted decidió continuar con la documentación de los fenómenos?"

"Parecía darle igual. De todas nosotras, Bonnie fue la que menos experimentó sucesos… o eso creímos."

"¿Usted llegó a sentir algún tipo de actividad paranormal?"

"No sé si sea paranormal, pero llegué a tener numerosas pesadillas… No sólo yo, sino Phoebe también."

"¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?"

(Ruby vacila un poco y se mordisquea el dedo índice. En la pantalla dividida, se ven múltiples grabaciones de ella durmiendo por la noche, y despertando de repente.)

"Yo no estoy lista para hablar de eso… más bien, no quiero."

(La pantalla se torna azul brevemente. Phoebe Redfield aparece de nuevo en el estudio.)

"¿Fue usted la última en experimentar algún tipo de manifestación sobrenatural?"

(Phoebe habla muy despacio, como si estuviera pensando mucho antes de hablar.)

"No sé si la última, pero… fue espantoso."

"¿Qué clase de interacción experimentó?"

"Si he de ser sincera… No fue algo terrible, de buenas a primeras. Fue más bien algo gracioso. Como que mis padres eran muy estrictos con el acomodo de la vajilla, y de repente la encontraba toda perfectamente ordenada sobre la mesa."

"¿Entonces por qué lo define usted como _espantoso_?"

(Phoebe respira hondo. Una grabación se observa, y Phoebe está dándose vueltas en la cama. _New Haven, noche del 15 de octubre de 2014._ )

 _(Se observa a Phoebe durmiendo. Todo parece estar tranquilo hasta que empieza a gritar repentinamente. Sus padres entran de repente en la habitación, seguidos de sus hermanos.)_

" _¿Qué te pasa? ¡Deja dormir!"_

" _¿Phoebe? ¿Qué tienes?"_

 _(Phoebe está llorando. Se pone histérica cuando su padre trata de tomarle la mano.)_

 _PHOEBE: ¡No, déjame! ¡No me toques!_

" _¡Phoebe, soy yo!"_

 _(La chica mira a su padre como si no lo reconociera.)_

 _PHOEBE: ¡Va a volver!_

" _¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablas?"_

 _(Poco a poco, la muchacha se tranquiliza, pero cuando vuelve a hablar, le tiembla la voz.)_

 _PHOEBE: El vampiro. Me dijo que volverá._

" _Fue sólo una pesadilla, hija."_

 _(Sus padres la abrazan y ella deja de sollozar.)_

(De regreso en el estudio.)

BLAKE: ¿Fue un sueño?

(Ella niega frenéticamente con la cabeza.)

"Yo estaba despierta… O al menos, mi mente lo estaba, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Esa _cosa_ no me dejaba despertar del todo."

"¿Le dijo algo? ¿Se comunicó con usted de alguna manera?"

(Phoebe se queda pensativa.)

"No parecía interesado en hablarme. Como que quería mandar un mensaje, pero sin hablar… ¿Comprende?"

"Como una especie de… ¿advertencia?"

"No… como un aviso. Al principio pensamos que quería hacernos daño, pero cuando lo analizamos tiempo después… pudo habernos hecho daño desde el principio. Creo que sólo estaba jugando con nosotras. Nos hizo creer que venía por nosotras, pero ya tenía su vista fija en un objetivo."

(Hay otra grabación transmitiéndose. La cámara se mueve de aquí para allá, como si alguien la estuviera llevando en la mano mientras camina. La persona se detiene y se escucha una conversación.)

" _Te lo estoy diciendo, hay que hacer algo."_

" _¿Y qué esperas que hagamos? ¿Un exorcismo?"_

" _¡No lo sé! Buscar ayuda en la iglesia… ¡Algo!"_

" _Si le decimos a las otras, se reirán."_

" _¿Y eso qué? ¿Prefieres que se rían o que un fantasma te acose para toda la vida?"_

 _(Hay silencio por unos segundos.)_

" _Si esto resulta ser nada, Bonnibel no nos dejará de molestar con el tema durante el resto de nuestras vidas… Igual y el fantasma no es mala opción."_

" _Esto es realmente serio. Yo no pienso esperar a que el problema se haga más grande."_

 _(La cámara es alzada y Ruby la sostiene ante sí.)_

 _RUBY: Me llamo Ruby Lam. Ella es Phoebe Redfield._

 _(Ruby mueve la cámara para que Phoebe también salga en la grabación. Ella alza la mano en un gesto de saludo y suelta un débil "Hey".)_

 _RUBY: Ella y yo hemos estado sintiendo… sucesos raros, en los últimos días._ _Y hemos estado documentando todo lo que ha pasado, desde el ritual que realizamos para invocar a un demonio._

 _(La escena se corta. Cuando la grabación continúa, están frente a Sarah, Lana y Bonnibel. L_ _ana_ _está_ _muy_ _atenta_ _pero Bonnibel no parece darle importancia a la cámara_ _y Sarah tiene la mirada perdida_ _.)_

" _Queremos saber si alguna de ustedes ha seguido sintiendo cosas raras por las noches."_

 _(Lana se rasca el cuello antes de responder.)_

 _LANA: ¿Creen que es buena idea grabar esto?_

 _RUBY: ¡Tú eras la de la idea de venderlo a un canal de televisión!_

 _LANA: Pues sí, pero esto… no lo sé._

 _RUBY: ¿Qué hay de ti, Sarah?_

 _(Ruby hace zoom en la cara de Sarah. Está ojerosa y mira hacia ningún punto en particular.)_

 _RUBY: Sarah._

 _(Sarah da un respingo. Apenas parece haber notado que hay más personas a su alrededor.)_

 _SARAH: ¿Eh?_

 _RUBY: ¿Has estado sintiendo cosas raras estos días?_

 _LANA: ¿Como cosquilleos cuando ves al novio de Phoebe?_

 _RUBY: Lana, por favor._

 _LANA: Lo siento._

 _(Sarah no parece notar que le han hablado. Sigue con la mirada perdida. Entonces mira a Ruby, no a la cámara, y dice con voz quebrada)_

 _SARAH: No quiero que sea de noche._

 _RUBY: ¿Lo has visto? ¿Ves a esa cosa por las noches?_

 _SARAH: Por favor… hagan que pare._

 _PHOEBE: Sarah, ¿qué te hace?_

 _SARAH: Quiero que pare de verme. Me observa toda la noche. Y en cuanto cierro los ojos, lo puedo sentir sobre mí._

 _LANA: ¡Eh! ¡Eso es lo mismo que yo sentí!_

 _SARAH: Lo he sentido las últimas dos noches._

 _RUBY: Bonnibel, ¿tú qué dices? ¿Has sentido algo?_

 _(Bonnibel no le presta atención, está chupando una cuchara mientras lee la información nutrimental de una gelatina que se está comiendo.)_

 _PHOEBE: Bonnie._

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Mmm?_

 _RUBY: Sarah está muy mal. Hay que hacer algo._

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Algo? ¿De qué?_

 _LANA: ¿Vives debajo de una piedra?_

 _(Lana le quita la gelatina de las manos y la avienta lejos.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¡Oye, me estaba comiendo eso!_

 _LANA: ¿Nos puedes hacer caso?_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Para escuchar sus tonterías acerca del fantasma acosador?_

 _RUBY: ¿Crees que es normal que todas nosotras sintamos las mismas cosas?_

 _(Bonnie se encoge de hombros.)_

 _BonniBEL:_ _Consciencia colectiva. Yo qué sé._

 _RUBY: ¿No ves lo alterada que está Sarah?_

 _(Bonnibel pone los ojos en blanco.)_

 _BONNIBEL: De acuerdo, ¿quieren saber qué opino yo? Opino que están tan aburridas que se han tenido que inventar toda esta idiotez del fantasma…_

 _LANA: Demonio._

 _BONNIBEL: ¡Lo que sea! ¿Se van a creer que un demonio las acosa solo por un estúpido ritual que hicimos en una noche de ocio? ¿Acaso pasó algo cuando jugamos con la ouija?_

 _RUBY: No, pero…_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Acaso pasó algo cuando jugamos el juego de Charlie-Charlie? ¿O cuando hicimos ese tonto ritual en el bosque?_

 _(Todas se quedaron calladas. Bonnibel las miró y les dijo con severidad.)_

 _BONNIBEL: Quiero que dejen de estar molestando con supersticiones tontas. A partir de hoy, no quiero volver a escuchar nada acerca del dichoso demonio, ¿entendido?_

 _(Las chicas voltearon a verse entre sí.)_

 _LANA: (suspira) Está bien._

 _(Bonnibel tiene el ceño fruncido, pero la expresión se le ablanda cuando mira a Sarah.)_

 _BONNIBEL: Sarah… escúchame. (Se pone frente a ella y le hace mirarla a los ojos.) Vas a estar bien, ¿sí? Sólo es tu mente jugándote una mala pasada._

 _SARAH: ¿Cómo estás tan segura? A ti no te ha pasado nada._

 _BONNIBEL: (riendo) ¡Exacto! Yo también estuve en el ritual, ¿no crees que ya habría sentido alguna presencia? Pero no lo he hecho porque todo es producto de su imaginación. Por eso es que yo no he sentido nada. Te prometo que esta noche dormirás como bebé._

 _(Ruby vuelve a hacer un close-up a la cara de Sarah. Esta asiente, dubitativa.)_

 _BONNIBEL: (la abraza y susurra) Tranquila. Todo estará bien._

 _(A continuación, se endereza y mira a Lana.)_

 _BONNIBEL: Me debes una gelatina._

 _(Todas se empiezan a reír de la situación. Se ven mucho más relajadas.)_

(En el estudio, Sarah está sollozando. Blake espera respetuosamente. Después de unos minutos, el llanto remite y él se atreve a preguntar.)

"¿Y cómo durmió esa noche?"

(Sorprendentemente, ella sonríe, enjugándose las últimas lágrimas.)

"Bonnie tuvo razón. Esa noche mi cuarto estaba normal. Ya no había frío, y no sentí nada fuera de lo común. Me acosté y me sentí asustada, pero al cabo de un rato comprobé que ya no había nada que temer. Me dormí enseguida, y al día siguiente mis padres tuvieron que despertarme porque ni la alarma logró hacerlo."

"Debe haberse sentido muy aliviada, ¿qué pensó usted en ese momento?"

(Sarah se rio, sonrojándose ligeramente.)

"Es una tontería, pero me enfadé un poco porque Bonnie había tenido razón… como siempre. Nosotras mismas nos habíamos provocado esas sensaciones. Todas dejamos de sentirlo al mismo tiempo: Bonnie, la sabelotodo, había salvado el día."

"¿Entonces dudó de lo que había visto y percibido en días anteriores?"

(Se quedó pensativa por un minuto.)

"Es… raro, ¿sabe? Porque yo estoy muy segura de lo que vi esas noches: la cara dibujada en la ventana, los rasguños de mi perro… Podría haberlo dicho bajo juramento pero… cuando alguien te habla con tanta seguridad como Bonnie, te cuestionas todo. Y ella estaba tan segura de sí misma que al final nos convenció de que había sido una especie de alucinación."

"¿Sintieron algo en los siguientes días?"

"Nada. Absolutamente nada. Todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad. Pasó una semana sin más cosas raras y pudimos sentirnos tranquilas de nuevo. Bonnibel tuvo razón… o eso nos permitimos creer antes de darnos cuenta que en realidad sólo había sido el principio."

 _(New Haven, Connecticut. 23 de octubre de 2014._ _Casa de la familia Pinkman.)_

 _(Bonnibel está ajustando una cámara en un trípode, frente al espejo. Cuando está satisfecha con el resultado, la gira hacia un piano que hay en la esquina de la habitación. Se sienta frente a él y empieza a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento. Cuando termina, comienza a tocar una canción. Es 'Feel' de Robbie Williams y empieza a cantar en voz muy baja, quedándose callada en las partes que no recuerda.)_

 _BONNIBEL: I just wanna feel real love, feel the home that I live in… 'cuz I've got too much life running through my veins going to…_

 _¿?: ¿Bonnibel? ¿Estás tocando pop?_

 _(Bonnibel murmura "Mierda" mientras toma las partituras frente a ella y empieza a buscar algo.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¡No, papá! Estoy… (Elige una partitura y empieza a tocar una pieza de Rachmaninov.) ¡Estoy tocando algo de Rachmaninov!_

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: ¿Estás segura? Sabes que no me gusta que toques esa basura pop._

 _BONNIBEL: No, papá, no estaba tocando pop… ¿Qué no ibas a salir?_

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN:_ _Tu mamá olvidósu bolso y yo vine a tomar un abrigo_ _. La noche está muy fría. Me voy ya, pero nada de estar tocando basura, ¿me oyes? Practica mejor tus partituras de Bach. Estás fuera de tiempo en eso. Y usa el metrónomo._

 _BONNIBEL: Sí, papá. Que te diviertas._

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: Te vemos luego._

 _(La muchacha se queda muy quieta hasta que escucha un motor de automóvil arrancar. Entonces suspira y avienta las partituras a un lado.)_

 _BONNIBEL: Aburrido. Veamos…_

 _(Vuelve a calentar las manos y se queda pensando un momento._ _Empieza a tocar 'Fly me to the moon'. Después toca 'Piece of my heart' de Janis Joplin.)_

 _BONNIBEL: Que no toque basura, dice._

 _(Se levanta y sale de la habitación, que queda vacía. Unos segundos después de que ella saliera, en el piano se pulsan las teclas que hacen sonar las últimas notas de 'Piece of my heart'. Bonnibel regresa justo después,_ _tomando_ _un vaso de agua. No parece haber notado lo que pasó en el piano. Toca las primeras notas de 'In a Gadda da Vida'. Al final, decide tocar 'Stockholm Syndrome' de Muse. Cuando termina, se levanta y apaga la luz. Ya no se ve nada, pero se escucha que en el piano se están tocando las notas principales de la última canción. Bonnibel abre la puerta de golpe.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Pero qué…?_

 _(La chica enciende la luz y se pone a revisar el piano. No encuentra nada anómalo y entonces ve la cámara.)_

 _BONNIBEL: Olvidé apagar esta cosa._

 _(Ella camina hacia la cámara y un segundo después, la grabación se corta.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_(New Haven, Connecticut. 25 de octubre de 2014._ _Casa de la familia Lam.)_

 _(Bonnibel tararea una melodía mientras mueve el cursor en la computadora frente a la que está sentada.)_

 _BONNIBEL: Te digo, la otra noche mi padre casi me descubre tocando algo de Robbie Williams… Mira, aquí está._

 _(Se hace a un lado para que Ruby pueda ver. Ella tiene un violín en las manos.)_

 _BONNIBEL: También toqué 'Stockholm Syndrome'… la próxima vez que mis padres salgan, deberías ir a mi casa._

 _RUBY: (ríe) Si tus padres se enteran, te matan… ¿de verdad tocaste 'Stockholm Syndrome'?_

 _BONNIBEL: Está en el video._

 _(Ruby observa el video y ahoga una exclamación.)_

 _RUBY: Es estupendo. Estás loca._

 _(Ambas empiezan a reír. Ruby vuelve a pulsar 'play'. Su ceño se frunce cuando ve la parte final del video.)_

 _RUBY: ¿Qué fue eso?_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Qué cosa?_

 _RUBY: ¡Eso! (señala la pantalla. Es la parte en que las teclas del piano se pulsan solas.)_

 _BONNIBEL: (se encoge de hombros) Algún error de la cámara, supongo._

 _RUBY: Bonnibel, la cámara no se rebobina sola._

 _BONNIBEL: Yo qué sé. Habrá sido el eco, o algo._

 _(Ruby se ve muy preocupada. Bonnibel resopla.)_

 _BONNIBEL: Por favor, no pongas esa cara. Mira, tengo algo que enseñarte._

 _(Ella revuelve entre sus cosas y saca unas hojas de papel. Son partituras.)_

 _(Ruby lo lee muy atentamente y alza la vista, sorprendida.)_

 _RUBY: ¿Tú lo has hecho?_

 _BONNIBEL:_ _Estoy por terminar._

 _RUBY: ¿Cuándo vas a hacer la prueba?_

 _BONNIBEL: Pasado mañana, tal vez._

( _Ruby Lam, 19 años. Sonríe al recordar a su amiga.)_

"Bonnibel compuso eso y quería probar qué tal sonaba; le gustaba componer música. Ella no sentía gusto por lo clásico; siempre prefirió tocar cosas más… modernas. Desde jazz a pop, pasando por lo alternativo. Tomábamos clases de música desde niñas, fue ahí donde nos conocimos."

"¿Se preocupó usted al ver la parte final del video?"

"Bastante. Es evidente ahora que algo andaba mal, pero Bonnie… no sé. Tenía una manera de hacer que los problemas se vieran bastante pequeños. Era capaz de convencerte de que la tierra es cuadrada."

 _(27 de octubre de 2014. Escuela Secundaria Ooo. Las chicas involucradas en el caso están comiendo a la hora del almuerzo. Lam está grabando.)_

PHOEBE: "... Así que ahora Finn y yo estamos tomándonos un tiempo libre, ¡y el muy cínico piensa invitar a Bonnibel a la fiesta de Halloween que el equipo de futbol está preparando!"

LANA: ¿Qué esperabas? Finn juega futbol y obvio no quiere ir solo. Además, a ti ya te invitó alguien más.

PHOEBE: ¡Eso no quiere decir que no esté dolida! Además, no he aceptado.

RUBY: ¿De qué te preocupas? Es obvio que Bonnie no irá con Finn, ¿cierto, Bon?

 _(Bonnibel no responde. Ruby le sacude el hombro, solo se ve su mano.)_

RUBY: Bon.

BONNIBEL: ¿Qué?

LANA: Phoebe quiere saber si planeas robarle el novio al que ya no quiere, o si solo debería preocuparse por Sarah.

SARAH Y PHOEBE: ¡Oye!

BONNIBEL: (visiblemente molesta) ¡Que no! (Se frota los ojos)

RUBY: Te ves horrible.

LANA: Pensé que eso era físicamente imposible.

BONNIBEL: Cállense ya... me siento cansada. No dormí bien.

LANA: ¿Te quedaste hasta tarde viendo _The Vampire Diaries_ de nuevo?

 _(Bonnibel suspira melodramáticamente y se vuelve a frotar los ojos.)_

BONNIBEL: Ojalá. Es solo que tuve un sueño muy extraño. (todas ponen expresión de susto pero Bonnibel se apresura a hablar.) Ay, por favor no empiecen con lo del fantasma.

LANA: Demonio.

 _(Bonnibel la fulmina con la mirada)_

BONNIBEL: No es nada de eso. Soñé que estaba tocando el piano.

PHOEBE: Eso no es raro. Tú y Ruby van a la escuela de música desde que usaban pañales.

LANA: Ruby.

RUBY: ¿Sí?

LANA: ¿Por qué estás grabando esto?

 _(Todas miran hacia la cámara, como si acabaran de notarlo.)_

LANA: Estuvo fallando y estoy probándola. Parece que ya funciona.

 _(La cámara se apaga.)_

(De vuelta en el estudio.)

RUBY: Esa fue la noche en que sucedió el incidente del metrónomo. Un metrónomo es utilizado para medir el tiempo al tocar. A Bonnibel le hacía falta solo cuando tocaba algo nuevo, y a decir verdad, lo odiaba. Su padre le hacía utilizarlo siempre, ya que cuando le decía que tocara algo que no le gustaba a ella, comenzaba a tocar mal a propósito. Su sueño era que se rompiera.

 _(27 de octubre de 2014. Casa de la familia Pinkman. Bonnibel vuelve a acomodar su videocámara para que pueda verse el piano. Calienta las manos y comienza a tocar un nocturno de Chopin. Apenas ha comenzado a tocar y se escucha la voz de su padre.)_

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: ¡El metrónomo!_

 _(Ella berrea de enojo y deja caer ambas manos sobre el piano. Se levanta, airada, y se va al fondo de la habitación, donde la cámara no alcanza a grabar. Regresa con un metrónomo en las manos y lo pone en una mesita junto al piano. Lo pone a funcionar y el cliqueo resuena en toda la habitación. Ella comienza a tocar de nuevo, pero pasan treinta segundos y el metrónomo se detiene.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Qué pasa?_

 _(Bonnibel toma el metrónomo e intenta que vuelva a funcionar, pero solo cliquea una vez y se vuelve a detener. Ella se encoge de hombros y sigue tocando.)_

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: ¡BONNIBEL, USA EL MALDITO METRÓNOMO!_

 _BONNIBEL: ¡Se descompuso!_

 _(Ella sigue tocando sin prestar atención y su padre abre la puerta de golpe.)_

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: ¿Qué es esa tontería de que el metrónomo no sirve?_

 _BONNIBEL: Ya no marca el tiempo._

 _(Él entra a la habitación y toma el metrónomo, como si no le creyera. Intenta ponerlo a funcionar pero vuelve a pasar lo mismo: emite un solo cliqueo y se detiene.)_

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: ¿Qué le has hecho?_

 _BONNIBEL: Nada. Sólo lo usé como me dijiste y de repente comenzó a hacer eso._

 _(El señor Pinkman le da cuerda todas las veces que puede y el metrónomo sigue sin funcionar. Se queda estático con la manecilla hacia el lado izquierdo. Él trata de forzarlo hacia el otro lado y lo rompe.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Lo ves? Has terminado de romperlo._

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: Ponte la chaqueta, vamos a comprar otro._

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Qué? Papá, no lo necesito._

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: Claro que lo necesitas. Sigues tocando a destiempo incluso cuando lo usas._

 _(Bonnibel se pone la chaqueta a regañadientes y apaga la cámara. Tiempo después la vuelve a encender, visiblemente molesta. Hay un metrónomo nuevo sobre la pequeña mesa junto al piano. Calienta las manos una vez más, pone a andar el metrónomo y cuando lleva tocando un minuto, vuelve a pasar lo mismo. Bonnibel se para, abre la puerta y llama a su padre.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Papá…?_

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: (Se asoma.) ¿Qué sucede?_

 _BONNIBEL: El metrónomo volvió a hacer lo mismo._

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: ¿Cómo va a hacer lo mismo? ¡Es nuevo!_

 _BONNIBEL: ¡Pues lo hizo! ¡Mira!_

 _(Ella le demuestra una vez más, y el metrónomo parece haberse descompuesto de nuevo.)_

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: ¿Cómo haces eso?_

 _BONNIBEL: Yo no lo hago._

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: Has sido tú, estoy seguro._

 _BONNIBEL: ¡Si quisiera romperlo, lo estrellaría contra la pared!_

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: Estás castigada._

 _BONNIBEL: ¡¿QUÉ?!_

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: Tienes prohibido salir durante el resto de la semana. Sólo podrás ir a tus clases y a la academia de música. Si Ruby quiere practicar contigo, debe ser aquí._

 _BONNIBEL: ¡Yo no he roto el metrónomo! ¡Tal vez si no me hubieras hecho usarlo todo el maldito tiempo, no se habría descompuesto, en primer lugar!_

 _(En ese momento el metrónomo nuevo salió disparado hacia la pared y se hizo pedazos. Bonnibel y su padre lo miran, desconcertados.)_

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: ¿Has sido tú?_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Carrie?_

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: No saldrás hasta que yo lo diga, y no puedes recibir visitas de nadie, ¿entendido?_

 _BONNIBEL: ¡Papá!_

 _SEÑOR PINKMAN: Y tienes especialmente prohibido ir a esa fiesta de Halloween para la que me pediste permiso._

 _(Bonnibel quiere seguir protestando pero su padre sale de la habitación, airado. Ella parece recordar el metrónomo que acaba de romperse y va a examinar los pedazos, extrañada. Empieza a mirar a su alrededor, y toma la cámara.)_

RUBY: Seguramente Bonnie examinó la grabación cuantas veces pudo.

BLAKE: ¿No le comentó nada a nadie?

RUBY: Si estaba asustada, no lo demostró. Nosotras nos enteramos de esto hasta después de que pasara todo.

BLAKE: ¿Piensa que comenzó a creer que algo extraño pasaba esa noche?

RUBY: (Resopla) Pues claro. Bonnie era escéptica, pero no tan cerrada de mente como para ver algo así y seguir en negación.

BLAKE: ¿Cuál fue su comportamiento en días posteriores?

RUBY: Un poco extraño. Estaba como ida. Recuerdo que la noche anterior a la fiesta de Halloween, estaba algo nerviosa y pensativa, pero no quiso hablar de ello. Pensamos que era porque su padre la había castigado.

 _(Noche del 31 de octubre de 2014. Hay una fiesta en casa de un estudiante de la secundaria Ooo. Lana está grabando todo con su celular.)_

 _LANA: La noche es joven y yo también, perras._

 _(Hay subtítulos en pantalla; por la música alta y los gritos de otros chicos, se escucha poco la conversación.)_

 _PHOEBE: No me llames 'perra', perra._

 _LANA: Uy, la perra se enfadó._

 _PHOEBE: Zorra._

 _LANA: Lo dice la que viene con otro chico a menos de una semana de romper con su novio._

 _PHOEBE: ¡Shhh, calla! No quiero que Finn se entere o no dejará de molestarme._

 _LANA: ¿Por qué viniste con Pete, por cierto?_

 _(Lana hace zoom con su teléfono para grabar a un chico muy alto y regordete que está hablando con otros chicos, y todos empiezan a reír de lo que dice.)_

 _PHOEBE: Es muy dulce, a diferencia de Finn, él se preocupa por mí. Además siempre huele a canela y sabes que amo ese olor. Ven, te lo voy a presentar._

 _(Lana pausa su grabación. Cuando vuelve a reanudarla, se pone a grabar todo lo que ve. Graba a una pareja que se besa en un sillón, a unos chicos jugando al ping-pong con cervezas y alguien le bloquea la vista. Es un chico alto, fornido y rubio.)_

 _LANA: Hola, Finn, ¿qué hay? ¿Te la estás pasando bien?_

 _FINN: ¿Con quién ha venido Phoebe?_

 _LANA: Mmm… ni idea._

 _FINN: Sé que vino con alguien y por eso me ha estado evitando toda la noche._

 _LANA: No la he visto._

 _(Finn suelta un bufido de hastío.)_

 _FINN: ¿Bonnibel no ha venido?_

 _LANA: Ni vendrá._

 _FINN: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _LANA: Está castigada._

 _FINN: (Sorprendido) ¿Castigada por qué? ¿Por sacar sobresaliente en todo?_

 _LANA: Ya déjalo por la paz, Romeo. Estás solo esta noche… aunque yo podría ayudarte con eso._

 _(Finn ignora el flirteo de Lana y se marcha.)_

 _LANA: Tú te lo pierdes._

 _(Sarah se le acerca, está riendo abrazada a Ruby.)_

 _SARAH: Hay que llamar a Bonnie. Debe pensar que la olvidamos por completo._

 _(Ella ya está marcando. Lo pone en altavoz y todas se acercan. Suena el timbre pero nadie contesta. Vuelve a marcar y sucede lo mismo. Lo intenta una tercera vez y nada.)_

 _PHOEBE: Qué raro._

 _LANA: A lo mejor es que está haciendo tarea, ya conocen a Bonnie._

 _RUBY: ¿A esta hora? Pasa de las tres de la mañana, Lana._

 _LANA: Hey, todas esas calificaciones tan perfectas no se consiguen solas._

 _SARAH: No, pero si estuviera haciendo tarea ya nos habría contestado por lo menos para decirnos que dejáramos de molestar._

 _RUBY: O si estuviera dormida._

 _(Esta vez, Ruby es quien le marca y esta vez salta directamente al buzón. Todas fruncen el ceño.)_

 _RUBY: Algo no anda bien._

 _PHOEBE: A lo mejor tenía mucho sueño y apagó el celular para que no siguiéramos llamándole._

 _LANA: Me suena a algo que ella haría._

 _RUBY: Me preocupa… me dijo que sus padres salieron a la fiesta de un político y la dejaron sola._

 _LANA: Ajá, ¿y crees que hay alguien asesinándola en este momento? Ruby, los Pinkman tienen un equipo de seguridad digno de un ermitaño sociópata._

 _RUBY: Ya sé, pero…_

 _PHOEBE: A ver, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Que vayamos a su casa a ver cómo está? ¿Y si sus padres ya volvieron y solo la metemos en problemas?_

 _(Ruby no sabe qué responder y se queda en silencio.)_

 _LANA: Hagamos esto… vayamos a casa, ya es tarde. Mañana tratamos de localizar a Bonnie y si sigue sin contestar, llamamos a su casa._

 _SARAH: ¿Y si en su casa tampoco contestan?_

 _LANA: Pues vamos a su casa y nos enteramos de una vez de qué pasa._

 _(Todas asienten, incluso Ruby, a regañadientes.)_

 _LANA: Bueno, hora de despedirnos._

 _(Lana voltea el teléfono para grabarse a sí misma despidiéndose con la mano.)_

(Lana está en el estudio.)

BLAKE: El sábado primero de noviembre, hicieron una llamada a casa de la familia Pinkman.

LANA: No, primero intentamos llamar de nuevo a Bonnie, pero seguía contestando el buzón. Luego marcamos a su casa y nadie contestó. Fuimos todas a su casa y abrió la puerta una de las mucamas; ella nos explicó que Bonnie estaba enferma y la habían llevado al hospital, pues tenía una fiebre que no bajaba. No nos contestó nadie porque ella había acompañado a los Pinkman al hospital y acababa de regresar. Nos explicó que Bonnie había mejorado de manera repentina y estaría en observación; sólo debía hacerse unos cuantos estudios. Al día siguiente fuimos a verla, pero sus padres nos insistieron que la dejáramos descansar; se les veía realmente preocupados.

BLAKE: ¿Ella asistió a clases ese lunes?

LANA: No, asistió el martes. Se veía demacrada, pero no solo eso: estaba asustada y se sobresaltaba por cualquier ruido. Cuando le preguntamos qué le pasó a su teléfono, se puso a temblar y nos dijo que se le cayó, pero nos dimos cuenta de que mentía. Nosotras supusimos que era por algún delirio que tuvo por la fiebre. Fue tarde cuando pudimos hacer finalmente la conexión.

(Lana se queda en silencio, aprieta los labios y las lágrimas le brillan en los ojos.)

LANA: Fue esa noche. Yo lo sé.

 **Fin de la tercera sesión.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nota de autora: Lamento la tardanza, fue un poco difícil de escribir esto. Este fanfic es clasificación M por una razón, y aquí está (hay sexo, pues).

No olviden comentar.

* * *

 _(La cámara va aclarando la imagen poco a poco, hasta que enfoca correctamente a Blake. Él sostiene una carpeta entre sus manos, y la lee con cuidado. Sostiene un cigarrillo entre sus dedos y cuando voltea hacia la cámara, lo apaga.)_

 _BLAKE: La siguiente es la transcripción del diario encontrado en el domicilio de los Pinkman, perteneciente a la joven Bonnibel. Narra eventos previos a su desaparición. Durante meses, el contenido de este diario fue clasificado como de uso exclusivo de la policía de New Haven, y posteriormente del FBI, hasta que algunos fragmentos fueron traspasados al archivo público._

 _(Toma aire y empieza a leer.)_

" _13 de octubre de 2014. Pensé que este sería otro día aburrido, sin nada nuevo bajo el sol, hasta que Sarah llegó muy nerviosa a la escuela, balbuceando algo acerca de cosas raras que pasaban en su casa. Decía que la ropa se acomodaba sola, y que su habitación ahora estaba más fría. Lo de la ropa me parece muy práctico, y lo de la habitación fría no es para tanto. Basta con que se tape con otro cobertor, y listo. Pero está muy asustada e insiste que esto es cosa del ritual de la otra noche, aquel en el que no pasó absolutamente nada. Hoy toca ir a ver qué pasa, en realidad._

 _Fue Lana quien dibujó la cara sonriente en la pared, esta vez. Y de nuevo no ha pasado nada. Tal como lo pensé._

 _Bueno… "nada", así, entre comillas. Porque en realidad sí que ha pasado algo. Como a las tres de la mañana, Lana se despertó de golpe, asustándonos a todas. Pensé que a lo mejor le dieron ganas de ir al baño, pero despertó reclamándonos acerca de ser unas pesadas. Yo no entendí a qué se refería, pero dijo que sintió que alguien estaba sobre ella y no la dejaba respirar. De verdad, muy raro. Pero debe ser la sugestión. Fue ella la de la idea del ritual, después de todo._

 _(Blake da la vuelta a la hoja. Lo único que se escucha es el susurro del papel.)_

" _15 de octubre de 2014. Entre esa bola de tontas me van a volver loca. Ahora resulta, que todas están experimentando cosas raras. Todas, menos yo, claro está. Qué conveniente. Se la pasan secreteándose entre ellas, y poco me importa a mí, pero ahora les ha dado por estar paseando a todas partes con la maldita cámara de Lana. Se creen que están en una de esas películas de Actividad Paranormal, o algo por el estilo. Si quieren dirigir su propia película, por mí está bien, pero que no me incluyan en sus cosas. Están preguntando si alguna de nosotras ha sentido cosas raras, y Sarah no ha perdido la oportunidad para contarnos de sus pesadillas. Dice que algo la observa por las noches, y que en cuanto está por quedarse dormida, se le pone encima._

 _¿Pero cómo no va a estar pensando esas cosas? Si ya se sabe cómo es Sarah. Pero es culpa suya: cuando Lana ha propuesto el tonto ritual, ahí estaba ella. Nadie la obligó. Y ahora tenemos que estar soportando sus lloriqueos. Por eso me he llevado una sorpresa cuando todas se han puesto en mi contra. Sé que Sarah está mal, caramba. Pero ahora resulta que incluso Ruby siente cosas raras. La racional Ruby Lam._

 _He explotado. Me traen harta con todo ese asuntito. Sé que están aburridas… hasta yo lo estoy, por Dios santo; el otro día estuve a punto de ver Jersey Shore. Y no por eso ando por la vida inventando cuentos para llamar la atención. Pero les he dicho todo lo que pienso. He soltado toda una perorata y al final les dije que dejaran el asunto por la paz. Al final me ablandé con Sarah; podrá ser asustadiza y crédula, pero es mi amiga, al fin y al cabo. Contrario a lo que ellas puedan pensar, no me gusta verla así. Está genuinamente asustada, aunque sigo sin entender por qué._

 _(…)_

" _23 de octubre de 2014. ¡Casi me atrapan! Estaba tan entrada tocando 'Feel', disfrutando como no hacía en un rato y de repente, papá llega. Pensé que ya se había marchado… es mi culpa por no haber esperado un rato más. No quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondría al descubrir que me pongo a tocar baladas pop en cuanto se va. ¡Me tiene tan aburrida con la música clásica! Es hermosa, por supuesto, pero yo necesito variar mi repertorio. Por desgracia, él no parece comprenderlo, pero da igual._

 _Ah, y por supuesto, no podía faltar que me recordara usar el estúpido metrónomo. Cómo odio ese maldito aparato. Desearía que un día, papá no pudiera obligarme a usarlo más. Es útil, y todo, pero siento como si me estuviera encasillando. Quiero ser libre para decidir mis tiempos. Sólo me queda practicar mis propias composiciones, a los tiempos que me plazcan. Sólo para rebelarme, toqué sólo cosas modernas. Bueno, 'modernas', para papá._

 _No quiero sonar paranoica como mis amigas, pero juraría que al cerrar la puerta, he escuchado algo extraño. Como si las últimas notas de lo que toqué, se hubieran repetido. Pero lo único raro fue que olvidé apagar la cámara. Por supuesto._

 _(…)_

" _25 de octubre de 2014. Pasé la noche en casa de Ruby. Me encanta eso: pasamos la noche tocando lo que nos plazca, haciendo duetos, hablando de los covers que hemos hecho… Le hablé de mis covers y hasta risa le dio. Ella, mejor que nadie, conoce cómo son mis padres. Le mostré la última composición que hice. Ella sabe que no quiero ser una simple intérprete: quiero ser compositora._

 _(…)_

" _Lo único que no me ha gustado, es su reacción al ver la última parte del video. En serio, todas están tan paranoicas…"_

" _26… ¿o 27? De octubre de 2014. ¡Pero qué rayos! He tenido un sueño de lo más extraño. Soñé que terminaba mi composición, y sonaba tan perfecta, pero no tocaba yo sola. Había alguien más tocando conmigo. En el sueño, yo trataba y trataba de voltear, pero algo me mantenía mirando las teclas del piano. La persona tocando a mi lado, tenía los brazos detrás de mí. Yo no podía ni voltear, ni moverme. Sólo tocaba, y estaba entre asustada y emocionada. Me levanté a tocar el piano, sin importar que pudiera despertar a mis padres. Estaba excitada, pero mi entusiasmo se apagó al ver que estaba yo sola, y que mi composición no sería igual a mi sueño, hasta que alguien estuviera tocando conmigo. Me pregunté entonces, quién era esa persona que había tocado conmigo._

 _Al día siguiente, las chicas estaban hablando de boberías, como siempre. Por extraño que parezca, esto me alivió: al menos ya habían dejado el tema del ritual por la paz. Yo me sentía agotada: no había podido pegar ojo después de despertar abruptamente del sueño. Tenía tantas ganas de tocar ese acompañamiento…_

 _De repente me sueltan algo de que Finn quiere invitarme a la fiesta que habrá la noche de Halloween, pero a mí podría importarme menos. Al menos ya han vuelto a la normalidad._

 _¡Ah! Y por la noche, me he puesto a tocar algo de Chopin, tratando de sacarme ese sueño tan vívido de la mente. Es obvio que fue inútil, pues en cuanto comencé a tocar las primeras notas, se escucha la voz de mi padre, gritando que use el metrónomo._

 _¡Estoy tan enfadada! Pero aun así, me paro a buscar el bendito aparato. Lo pongo en marcha y vuelvo a tocar, pero algo raro pasa: después de un minuto o algo así, el metrónomo se detiene. Como a mí me da igual, sigo tocando como si nada. Pero claro: papá empieza a gritar como un loco, que use el estúpido metrónomo, que no ha pagado tanto dinero por él solo para que yo lo tenga guardado. Yo le respondo que se descompuso y él viene enseguida a ver 'qué es esa tontería de que el metrónomo se descompuso'. Pues que ya no funciona. Eso es lo que pasa. Ya no marca el tiempo, o más bien, ya no marca nada. Él pasa y lo trata de poner en marcha, como si yo fuera idiota y no supiera como ponerlo a andar, pero sucede lo mismo y papá intenta echarme la culpa. Pero claro._

 _Vuelve a darle cuerda y sigue sin andar. Intenta forzarlo y sigue sin andar. Vuelve a forzarlo una vez más, hasta que lo rompe. Yo, por dentro, estoy extasiada de felicidad: al fin se ha roto ese odioso aparato._

 _Yo pensé que ahí quedaría el asunto: bueno, qué mal, el metrónomo se ha roto. Ahora puedes tocar en paz, que al fin y al cabo eres talentosa y no lo necesitas. Evidentemente, esto no pasa así: papá me dice que vamos a comprar otro, ¡demonios!_

 _Pero cuando volvemos, la cosa se torna extraña: el nuevo metrónomo, que ahora es digital, vuelve a hacer lo mismo. Aquello ya no es normal, y por mucho que me deleite que los metrónomos se descompongan, empiezo a extrañarme. Por supuesto, papá intenta echarme la culpa. Y no lo intenta, más bien, lo hace: ahora resulta que estoy castigada y que no puedo salir más que a mis clases. Adiós a la fiesta del fin de semana con mis amigas._

 _Y cuando más airada estaba, cuando le estaba diciendo a papá que no necesito un estúpido metrónomo y que todo esto no habría pasado si él no me forzara a usarlo cada que pongo un dedo sobre el piano, el metrónomo sale disparado hacia la pared y listo. Adiós, metrónomo infernal._

 _Y para no variar: papá intenta echarme la culpa de eso también. No lo entiendo, me ha prohibido ir a todas partes, pero yo solo puedo examinar la grabación del acontecimiento, una y otra vez. De verdad, ha sido tan raro…_

 _(…)_

 _(La pantalla se pone azul, y cuando la imagen retorna, Phoebe está hablando.)_

 _PHOEBE: Bonnibel estuvo tan extraña después de esa noche… después del 31, quiero decir. Nos enteramos de que pasó el sábado entero en el hospital, y después de eso, el domingo estuvo convaleciente en casa, pero cuando la vimos el martes…_

 _(Negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera comprenderlo.)_

" _Bonnibel era la encarnación de la responsabilidad, por eso no fue sorpresa verla el martes, pero su estado… estaba tan pálida… tan delgada. Era como si hubiéramos dejado de verla por semanas, en vez de días. Se sobresaltaba con cualquier sonido, y no parecía prestarle atención a la gente a su alrededor. Siempre parecía mirar a algún punto muerto."_

 _BLAKE: ¿Qué respondía, cuando le preguntaban acerca de lo acontecido el 31 de octubre?_

 _PHOEBE: Empezaba a responder, que se había sentido mal de la nada y luego… como que olvidaba qué hacía allí. Se quedaba a medias. Era tan extraño._

* * *

Castigada, un viernes por la noche… ¡la noche de Halloween, por Dios santo! Suspiré, resignada. De nada valía llorar. Papá me había castigado por una tontería… mira que culparme de lo que le pasó al estúpido metrónomo…

Por otra parte, feliz estoy que haya terminado así. Al fin podré librarme de ese aparato. Es útil, y todo, pero detesto que papá me recuerde que tengo que usarlo incluso tocando cosas en las que no lo necesito. Aunque no tarda y me compra otro más.

No dejo de darle vueltas a ese sueño extraño: ese en el que estoy tocando mi composición, con alguien detrás de mí, pero no puedo voltear a ver quién es, sólo sé que estamos conectados, que es como si una sola persona tocara.

Suspiro. Trato de no pensar en el sueño, y tampoco en el hecho de que mis amigas deben estársela pasando genial en la fiesta del año. Las fiestas de Halloween siempre son algo memorable en nuestra escuela. Miro el reloj, y veo que apenas debe estar comenzando. Tengo muchas horas más para lamentarme.

Prefiero apartarme de esos pensamientos: mejor me paro, me siento frente al piano y empiezo a tocar. Me pongo a tocar baladas pop, como canciones de Adele, aprovechando la ausencia de mis padres. Al menos estoy castigada, pero tengo libertad de tocar lo que me plazca. Luego comienzo a pensar en otro sueño que tuve.

Llevo ya horas tocando y tocando. Al final, termino por aburrirme también. Mis padres estarán fuera toda la noche, y mis amigas estarán en la fiesta hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Estoy completamente sola.

Y entonces…

¿Y si…?

Me mordisqueo el labio. Intento tocar mi composición. Tocar sola se siente extraño después de haber tenido ese sueño en el que todo sonaba tan perfecto que parecía irreal. No suena igual, por supuesto, así que vuelvo a tocar. Y repito una vez más… y así continúo. Me esfuerzo para que suene lo más parecido al sueño, pero sé que es inútil. No hay quien toque conmigo. Resignada, comienzo a tocar una vez más. He decidido que esa será la última vez del día.

De repente me paralizo, algo me hace enderezar la espalda y mirar al frente, y ahí está. Escucho que alguien invisible toca conmigo. Es idéntico al sueño: tenemos sincronía, y yo me esfuerzo por dejar de tocar, y lo que quiero más bien, es empezar a gritar, pero mi garganta está atrofiada. Un grito se queda ahogado y para siempre se quedará ahí.

 _Yo también moría por tocar contigo, Bonnibel._

Estoy aterrada. No sé en qué momento me habré quedado dormida, porque sin duda alguna, es así.

 _Si esto es un sueño, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo, Bonnie?_

Una sensación helada me recorre por completo. Hay alguien murmurando en mi oído. No es una voz difusa, como las que pintan en las películas de horror justo antes de que el protagonista enloquezca por oír voces. Se escucha claramente, como si hubiera alguien justo a mi lado, aferrándome para que no me levante ni deje de tocar.

 _Pero si es que estoy justo a tu lado._

Mi composición alcanza el clímax y eso ya es suficiente. Quiero levantarme y no puedo.

 _¿Te vas en la mejor parte?_

Me levanto de golpe; la fuerza que había sobre mí se ha ido y aprovecho ese pequeño descuido para intentar correr, pero descubro que no es un descuido: soy derribada de inmediato y quedo tendida boca abajo sobre la alfombra, sintiendo que un enorme peso se posiciona sobre mí.

Duele…

No puedo respirar.

 _¿Te lastimo?_

Una de mis manos está extendida hacia el frente, en un vano intento de arrastrar mi cuerpo hacia la puerta. Algo oscuro se posiciona al lado, como si quisiera burlarse de mi postura. Volteo a verlo y de nuevo intento gritar de horror, pero entonces, algo me aplasta la cabeza contra el suelo. Algo grande, que se me entierra en la piel.

 _Quería seguir tocando contigo, ¿y te marchas?_

La presión sobre mi cabeza va aumentando. Siento como si cuchillos me atravesaran el cráneo y comienzo a llorar, y en cuanto grito, la presión va en aumento. Aún no he logrado ver lo que me está oprimiendo, pero tan solo imaginarlo me hace palidecer.

Y entonces, aquello que está sobre mí, empieza a reírse. Es una risa gutural, inhumana, que no suena a nada que haya escuchado antes. Se ríe por un rato que me parece eterno, desternillándose como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste. Incluso parece como si se quedara sin aire.

 _Pero qué descortés he sido. Déjame presentarme._

Acto seguido, en un rápido movimiento, me voltea para quedar boca arriba y le miro de frente. Mi reacción normal sería gritar, pero no puedo. Esta vez no es porque algo me lo impida, sino porque no encuentro mi voz. Encima de mí está una… _cosa_ enorme, con alas. Una bestia. Tiene un pelaje oscuro como la brea, alas enormes y una cara que recuerda a un murciélago. Sus garras se hunden en mi carne y siento la sangre tibia empaparme, pero yo sólo estoy perpleja ante lo que veo. Tiemblo tanto que veo borroso y es mejor así. No quiero seguir viendo esa _cosa_ ni un segundo más.

Entonces la _cosa_ me pone una de sus garras en la cara y comienzo a llorar, porque nunca había sentido un dolor tan fuerte, ni un miedo tan profundo.

 _¿Te doy miedo? ¿O acaso es asco, tal vez?_

La _cosa_ suena bastante molesta y yo solo puedo temblar de manera incontrolable.

 _¿Te gustaría más de esta forma?_

Entonces, la criatura para de presionar mi cara y se deja ver. Pienso en tratar de escaparme, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, se transforma ante mi mirada atónita. Ahora veo una masa amorfa y descomunal con incontables tentáculos. Sigue conservando ese color negro azabache que me inquieta… es como un agujero negro: parecía absorber la luz y no dejarla salir. Trato de arrastrarme por el suelo para salir de su alcance, pero uno de sus largos tentáculos me alcanza. De pronto, todos mis órganos internos se apretujan y parecen pugnar por querer ocupar el mismo lugar. La sensación de asfixia es aún peor que cuando la _cosa_ estuvo sobre mí.

 _¿Es miedo, o asco? ¿O ambos?_

Por estúpido que suene, la criatura parece estarse divirtiendo. Y entonces afloja la presión que ejercía sobre mí e inhalo profundamente. Mi vista había comenzado a nublarse y me desplomé sin gracia sobre el suelo. Jadeé y tosí por un buen rato, apenas pudiendo mantenerme consciente. De nuevo escucho su risa. Es un sonido suave, pero al escucharlo, provoca que la piel se me erice. Como si hubiera caído en un lago, en pleno invierno.

Comienzo a darme cuenta de que no podría huir. Me quedo muy quieta durante unos segundos, pero en cuanto me moví, volví a sentir su increíble fuerza aplastante.

 _¿Por qué te marchas, Bonnibel? Aún comienza la diversión. No querrás que me la pase aburrida, ¿verdad? Después de todo, tú me invitaste._

Abro los ojos de golpe y trato de voltear, pero estoy completamente inmovilizada.

— ¿Qué?

Tardo un segundo en notar que hablé en voz alta.

Entonces, la criatura me habla con falsa sorpresa y tono afectado. Se está burlando.

 _Oh, Bonnibel… no me dirás que lo has olvidado, ¿verdad? Tú y tus amigas me invitaron a jugar. Qué descortés de su parte… cuando quise divertirme con ellas, parecían haber cambiado de opinión. Pero tú no harás eso, ¿verdad, Bonnie?_

—Yo… no… quiero… jugar…

Decir eso hace que me duela el tórax a cada palabra.

 _Pero Bonnie… el juego ya ha comenzado._

— ¿Qué…?

La criatura regresa a la que asumo, es su forma original… aquella con grandes alas rotas y aspecto de murciélago. Yo sigo forcejeando, o al menos eso intento.

 _Te confesaré que, de todas, era contigo con quien tenía más ansias de jugar, Bonnie. Pero no lograba llamar tu atención. Soy muy tímido, verás._

Y soltó una risotada al tiempo que sentía algo puntiagudo rasgando mi ropa, apenas alcanzando mi piel y lancé un quejido.

— ¡No, para…!

 _¿No te gusta sentir como te acaricio, Bonnibel?_

Me habla con un tono ofendido que pretende burlarse de mí. Comienzo a llorar. No sé cómo escapar de esta situación y lo único que quiero es despertar de esta horrible pesadilla.

En mi desesperación, empiezo a pensar:

 _Pater Noster_ _… qui es in caelis… sanctificétur nomen…_

Y para mi sorpresa, la criatura me interrumpe. Ya no es una voz risueña; incluso parece estar molesta. Cierra sus garras en torno a la carne de mi brazo y comienzo a llorar.

 _Oh, Bonnie… puedes repetir eso cuantas veces quieras, pero ¿de verdad te lo crees?_

Decido hacer caso omiso y continúo a pesar del dolor. Ahora sé que le molesta.

 _Tuum, adveniat Regnum..._

Siento dolor intenso, como si un cuchillo me atravesara la piel, con tanta facilidad como si de mantequilla se tratase. No se adentra demasiado, pero duele mucho.

 _No entendiste, ¿cierto? Lo que quise decir fue que te callaras._

 _F_ _iat volúntas tua,_ _sicut in caelo et in terra…_

Y sus uñas se entierran sobre mi carne, lacerándola.

 _¡¿ME VAS A OBLIGAR A HACERTE CALLAR, ZORRA INMUNDA?!_

Yo comienzo a llorar y a gritar cosas ininteligibles; ya ni siquiera tengo control de lo que digo. La cosa se enfurece y me acalla con una mano, aplastándome la cara contra el suelo. Sus largas uñas se entierran a los costados de mi cabeza.

 _¡¿Es así como me tratas al invitarme a tu casa?! ¿Incomodándome con oraciones a tu Dios inútil? Él no te escucha, Bonnibel. Tú lo sabes; ni siquiera crees en él._

Tengo tanto miedo. Miedo, y dolor, e incertidumbre, y sólo quiero que lleguen mis padres y me hagan despertar. Que me lleven con un loquero, a una iglesia, a donde sea que esa cosa no me pueda alcanzar. Me invade el terror; aun estando boca abajo, sigo recordando su forma, su aspecto horroroso.

 _Yo soy mejor que él, Bonnibel._ _Te lo demostraré._

Su voz pretende ser dulce, pero sólo logra que me invada un escalofrío. Es dulce, pero como un fruto venenoso. Empiezo a murmurar cosas que ni yo mismo logro entender.

 _¿Por qué lloras, Bonnie?_

Odio que me llame Bonnie. Es como recibir una caricia justo antes del golpe. Le digo algo, pero estoy llorando tan descontroladamente que no se me logra entender nada. Al final, logro articular una frase, pero tartamudeo.

—M-m…

 _¿Qué dijiste, Bonnie?_

—T-tengo… mi-miedo…

Se queda en silencio por un segundo, como meditando.

 _No tengas miedo, Bonnie._

Pretende darme una caricia, pero me rasguña y renuevo mi llanto.

 _Yo sé quién eres. Sé lo que de verdad anhelas. Y puedo dártelo. Esto puede ser doloroso… o muy doloroso. Haz tu elección._

Siento algo húmedo y viscoso en mi oreja. Volteo y veo y una horrenda lengua bífida.

Eso es todo, se acabó. Me derrumbo y empiezo a gritar. Ni siquiera sé qué estoy diciendo.

 _Vamos, Bonnibel… Esto es lo que quieres._

Y entonces, ese gran peso sobre mí, se esfuma. Puedo respirar profundamente y eso hago, saboreando el precioso aire que llena mis pulmones. Ahora siento un peso mucho más ligero, pero sé que está ahí, aun.

 _¿Está mejor así, Bonnie? Mírame._

Se levanta por completo y quedo libre. Respiro agitadamente… ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Voltear y mirarle? Estoy debatiendo internamente, cuando la criatura, con una voz mucho más limpia, vuelve a hablar.

 _Mírame, Bonnie._

Estoy muy asustada y sigo temblando.

 _Mírame._

Esta vez es una orden y me voltea de manera brusca. Quedo boca arriba y lo que veo me hace dar un respingo.

Delante de mí, está una mujer muy hermosa. La más hermosa que haya visto. Y no me refiero a las mujeres que haya visto en persona, sino en general. Ninguna mujer que yo haya visto en una película, fotografía o cualquier imagen, se le asemeja. Es perfecta.

 _Así es, Bonnibel. Soy perfecta. Al contrario de ese Dios que te ha dejado abandonada._

Se ríe y ahora su risa suena ligera, femenina.

 _Soy tu invitada, Bonnibel. ¿Jugarás conmigo?_

Yo no respondo, estoy demasiado atónita viendo cómo la criatura espantosa que estaba ante mí, ahora era perfecta.

Y entonces me sobresalté.

 _Ella_ no podía saber…

 _¡Por supuesto que lo sé, Bonnibel! Yo sé lo que deseas. Yo sé lo que piensas cuando ves a una mujer. Yo sé tus miedos, yo sé todo de ti._

Mientras decía esto, me recorría con las manos. Ya no tenía garras enormes, pero sentía como hundía sus uñas en mí.

 _Sigues teniendo miedo. Oh, Bonnibel…_

Sus manos pellizcaron mis muslos y solté un quejido.

—No.

Y apretó más fuerte. Nuevas lágrimas anegaron mis ojos.

Fue un error. Eso parecía gustarle. Me soltó un mordisco.

Me quise soltar, pero…

 _Te agradecería que dejaras de referirte a mí como una 'cosa', Bonnie. Soy una mujer, ¿no me ves? Me he vuelto una mujer sólo para ti._

Palidecí. De nuevo comencé a temblar.

 _Aún no te has orinado encima. Eso es muy extraño. Todas lo hacen._

Se cernió sobre mí, como un ligero manto. Siento su lengua, esa espantosa lengua, en mi oreja, descendiendo por mi cuello…

Y un mordisco, uno muy fuerte.

 _Diviértete._

Y con horror, comprendo que todo este tiempo, no había escuchado su voz. No movía los labios, y solo yo podía escucharla en mi mente.

Sus manos pasan por mis senos, y yo ya ni siquiera protesto. Estoy paralizada por el _miedo_ , pero entonces vuelve a ponerse frente a mí, con todo su esplendor, con toda su belleza.

 _Así es. No soy una bestia horrible como tú crees._

Sin aviso alguno, su boca se cierra en torno a uno de mis senos. Es agresiva, me duele… y…

 _Te gusta. Dilo._

—No. —le digo con los dientes apretados.

Sus dedos se hunden en mis glúteos y vuelvo a sentir dolor.

 _Te gusta._

 _(Ella me gusta. Es hermosa.)_

— ¡No me gusta!

 _Soy una mujer tan hermosa que no puedes creértelo. Esto es lo que tú deseas, Bonnibel._

— ¡No me…!

Y me vuelve a hundir la cara en el suelo. No con tanta fuerza como antes, por supuesto…. Pero no era una fuerza natural.

 _Quiero hundir mi cara entre tus piernas, Bonnie._

Comencé a forcejear, tratando de liberarme de la bestia que se había convertido en una bella mujer.

 _Espero que estés preparada._

Me encontraba resistiéndome, cuando de repente siento un dolor distinto a los que he experimentado con anterioridad. Es un dolor repentino, y me hace retorcerme. Y es… extraño, porque no se siente mal. Es dolor combinado con una sensación placentera.

Esa bella mujer, que antes era una _cosa_ , me ha enterrado la lengua tan al fondo como ha podido y yo sólo puedo reprimir las lágrimas. Las lágrimas sólo le alientan.

 _Me gusta tu sabor._

Sé que es estúpido… pero su comentario me hace sonrojar.

Ella ríe, y estoy convencida más que nunca, de que ella escucha los pensamientos de la gente alrededor.

El teléfono comienza a sonar y doy un respingo. Timbra varias veces, luego hay silencio. La _mujer_ lo ha estrellado.

 _Tu piel, Bonnibel… es tan hermosa… toda tú, eres tan hermosa._

Ni siquiera puedo sollozar en paz, pues…

¿Qué es eso?

¿Es un demonio, acaso?

 _Así es, Bonnibel… has invitado a un demonio. Nos divertiremos tanto…_

Pero…

Debe haber una manera de combatirlo.

 _No, Bonnibel. No luches._

Siento sus rasguños. Me duele. No quiero que duela.

Y al final, ella vence. Estoy exhausta.

Cuando ella percibe mi rendición, se entretiene con mi cuerpo.

Me muerde, me rasguña… siento una invasión en mi parte más íntima y suelto un grito.

Duele mucho.

 _Duele porque así lo has decidido. Si cooperaras un poco…_

No quiero más, por favor ya para.

Pero no se detiene.

Y continúa, y continúa… ¡Me duele!

Ella está jugando. Pero sólo es ella la que se divierte.

 _Tal vez dejaría de dolerte si dejaras de pensar tanto._

Me duele mucho, y una parte de mí se pregunta si es de tanto pensar, como dijo el demonio. Entonces, solo me dejo hacer y tengo la sensación de que ahora ya no duele tanto.

 _Buena decisión._

Me armo de valor para volverle a ver. Volteo y casi tengo que ahogar un gemido. Si es que es tan hermosa. Su cuerpo es esbelto y no tiene marcas de ningún tipo, ni un solo lunar, nada. Sólo su piel nívea, que luce tan suave que es difícil de creer que me pueda provocar dolor un ser de tan delicado aspecto. Su cabello es negro y reluce tanto que parece emitir luz propia, y sus labios son tan rojos que parecen estar sangrando.

Pero sus ojos…

Son negros.

¿Qué es?

Me parece que tarda horas. Y cuando termina, estoy agotada.

Estoy sollozando en un rincón, y me habla con su voz risueña.

 _Te gustará, Bonnibel. Ya lo verás._

Yo sólo derramo más lágrimas y me hago un ovillo en el suelo. No me doy cuenta en qué momento me duermo.

* * *

Creo que estoy soñando de nuevo.

Esta vez, la mujer regresa, pero me da una caricia. Es extraño, pero aún en el sueño siento su tacto frío, pero suave. Empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo sin ignorar ni un centímetro de este y yo me quedo tensa. Estoy esperando el momento en que me haga sentir dolor una vez más.

Pero no llega. Ella solo se limita a acariciarme, pero yo sigo muy nerviosa. Entonces, con uno de sus largos dedos recorre el contorno de mi rostro.

 _Eres tan bella, Bonnie. Me alegra tanto haber sido la primera._

Usa su boca poniéndola sobre mi piel y me sobresalto. Lo que más me alarma es lo bien que se siente. Es totalmente distinto, como si de dos mujeres diferentes se tratase.

 _Ya te lo he dicho: esto puede llegar a gustarte. Pero sólo si tú lo permites._

Esto es un sueño, no hay nada de peligroso en ello.

 _Esto no es un sueño, Bonnie, es real. Es más real de lo que tú podrías llegar a tener con tu amiguita Ruby._

¿Qué?

Me desperté, sobresaltada. Respiraba rápidamente, como si hubiese hecho un _sprint_. Mis manos se apretaron en torno a las sábanas y entorné los ojos… ¿en qué momento había llegado a la cama?

Me sentía apaleada. Todo me dolía y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Rodé hacia un lado, muy a tiempo para vomitar en el suelo. El regusto a bilis me hizo fruncir la boca y escupí, asqueada.

Me volví a recostar.

Dos sueños. Eso era.

Agradecía que las persianas estuvieran corridas, pues seguramente la luz me haría sentir peor. Me sentía muy enferma. Volteé a ver el reloj de la mesita de noche.

8:33 A.M.

Mis padres seguramente estaban de vuelta ya. Dios, me escocían los ojos…

Y al querer levantarme para lavarme la cara, aparté las sábanas y lo que vi, me hizo soltar un grito que me dejó escociendo la garganta.

Había sangre en mi ropa interior.

* * *

 _(Blake entrevista a Ruby Lam)_

BLAKE: "Cuando llegaron a visitar a Bonnibel después de su hospitalización, ¿hablaron de la noche del 31 de octubre y de por qué no pudieron contactarla?"

 _(Ruby se queda pensativa)_

RUBY: "Fue extraño. Lo primero de lo que nos enteramos, fue que Bonnie estaba en el hospital por una fiebre repentina. Estaba delirante y sus padres la tenían en una tina con agua fría, hasta que la ambulancia llegó. Nadie sabe cómo fue que pasó eso, pues no daba signos de estar enferma. De hecho, Bonnie nunca enfermaba."

BLAKE: "¿Con quién hablaron primero?"

RUBY: "Con su mucama. Nos contó que ella llegó muy temprano, y estaba lavando la ropa cuando escuchó que Bonnibel gritaba. Ella y los señores Pinkman salieron corriendo de inmediato y la encontraron en estado de shock, pero se puso violenta cuando el señor Pinkman la tomó de las manos. Entonces notó que estaba hirviendo y gritaba cosas."

BLAKE: "¿Qué gritaba?"

RUBY: "Nadie lo entendía. Pero dice que sonaba como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma."

BLAKE: "¿Los médicos notaron algo extraño?"

RUBY: "Tenía sangrado."

 _(Ruby parece incómoda.)_

RUBY: "Pero no era su periodo. Vomitaba, y tenía una fiebre altísima. Pensaron que tal vez había sido víctima de una agresión sexual, pero…"

 _(Se quedó pensando un rato)_

RUBY: "Además del sangrado, no había nada más que indicara eso. No tenía lesiones de ningún tipo, excepto un rasguño que parecía como si se hubiese rascado muy fuerte… era todo tan extraño. Y las grabaciones en casa de los Pinkman no mostraron nada fuera de lo normal."

BLAKE: "¿Cuándo volvieron a ver a Bonnibel?"

RUBY: "El martes. Por si no fuera lo suficientemente extraño, la fiebre se fue tan rápido como llegó. El lunes ya estaba de vuelta en casa, pero le dijo a sus padres que no quería recibir visitas."

BLAKE: "Cuando la vieron, ¿cómo estaba?"

RUBY: "Pálida. Se veía terrible. Lucía como si no hubiese dormido en días, y temblaba. Daba un respingo cada que alguien le dirigía la palabra."

BLAKE: "¿Les dijo algo acerca de la noche del 31 de octubre?"

 _(Ruby niega con la cabeza, enérgica)_

RUBY: "No, para nada. Le preguntamos en varias ocasiones y ella insistía en cambiar el tema."

BLAKE: "¿Tardó en volver a la normalidad?"

RUBY: "¡No, para nada! Y eso es lo más raro de todo. Quiero decir, si usted la hubiese visto… era como ver a dos personas distintas. De la nada, volvió a ser ella misma, pero era desconcertante. Y todavía hay algo que me hace ruido en la cabeza."

 _(Blake espera pacientemente. Ruby tiene el ceño fruncido.)_

RUBY: "Cuando volví a visitarla, una vez que estuvo mejor, se portó de lo más normal. Pero su cuarto era frío. Ella también tenía un tacto frío. Y estaba distinta. No sé cómo, pero estaba muy extraña."

 _(Ella niega con la cabeza, y tarda un minuto antes de proseguir.)_

RUBY: "Yo no sé qué haya pasado esa noche, pero estoy segura de que tiene que ver con su desaparición. No me importa que la policía no haya encontrado nada. Algo pasó."

 **Fin de la cuarta sesión.**


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Holi, soy yo de nuevo y los amo. No pensé que fuera a tener tanta respuesta positiva en el capítulo anterior, un besote para todos ustedes. La verdad el capítulo original era mucho más oscuro y violento, pero decidí autocensurarme por el bien de su sanidad mental. No hace falta que sepan qué tan podrido tengo el cerebro.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

No lo entiendo.

Estoy en el hospital, y me siento tan mal como podría sentirse una persona después de algo como lo de anoche.

Anímicamente, al menos. Porque en realidad, mi cuerpo se siente bien. Podría decirse que nunca había estado mejor. Me siento ligera y de la nada la fiebre se ha ido y la cabeza me dejó de dar vueltas. Me dijeron que en cuanto ingresé, el personal médico llegó a hacerme "unas cuantas pruebas". Creo que es bastante obvio lo que están buscando.

¿Qué se supone que debo decir? No puedo decir que llegó un demonio a violarme en la noche de Halloween porque mis amigas y yo hicimos un ritual de invocación. Me meterían al manicomio de inmediato, aunque parte de mí se pregunta si no sería eso mejor.

Al final, no encuentran evidencias de agresión sexual… o de agresión de ningún tipo. Eso es lo que más desconcierta, pues claramente recuerdo que la _cosa_ me hundió las garras en más de una ocasión. No termino de creérmelo, y me reviso el cuerpo yo misma, buscando algún rasguño. Encuentro unos cuantos, pero son superficiales. Yo recuerdo incluso la sensación de la sangre corriendo por mi piel.

—Eso te lo provocaste tú misma.

Me sobresalto al escuchar eso, y a mi lado veo a una enfermera de expresión afable que ha llegado a verme.

— ¿P-Perdón?

—Los rasguños. —me dijo señalando con la cabeza. —No dejabas de rascarte cuando llegaste aquí.

No recuerdo nada de eso. La enfermera pareció darse cuenta y me habló con tono conciliador.

—Fue la fiebre. Estabas delirando.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? —Sólo recordaba despertar en una cama de hospital, con una intravenosa en la mano.

—Bastantes horas.

Volteo y al no ver ventanas que me permitan saber si es de día o de noche, le pregunto a la enfermera.

— ¿Qué hora es?

Ella voltea a verse un pequeño reloj de muñeca.

—Las 10:35 A.M.

— ¿Del domingo? —pregunto alzando una ceja.

Ella me sonríe, condescendiente.

—No, cariño. Del lunes. Queríamos tenerte en observación un poco más.

La miro de reojo. Sé muy bien que me hicieron pruebas toxicológicas para asegurarse de que no estuviera fumada.

— ¿Cuándo me iré a casa? —pregunto, no porque esté ansiosa por irme, sino porque no quiero estar sola de nuevo. Sé que esa _cosa_ sigue ahí, estoy bastante segura.

—No debe faltar mucho. Sé que te darán el alta en un rato más y podrás irte a casa. De hecho, has estado bastante bien y sólo queríamos descartar una posible recaída. —entonces nota que mi desayuno está intacto. —No comiste.

—Aún tenía sueño cuando me lo trajeron. —mentí.

—Deberías comer antes de irte.

A regañadientes, tomo el postre y lo abro. Me echo unas cuantas cucharadas en la boca hasta que ella termina conmigo y se marcha.

Tengo el estómago hecho un nudo y no quiero pensar en el momento en que vuelva a casa. No quiero pensar en qué sentiré al estar ahí.

De camino a casa, mis padres no dicen nada. Mamá está tensa y puedo ver que papá aprieta el volante con furia. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta, tengo que reprimir un sollozo. No quiero estar aquí, sé que volverá.

—Bonnibel.

Papá se está quitando el abrigo. El día ha estado nublado, asemejándose a mi estado de ánimo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué te has metido?

Abro la boca, y como no encuentro nada útil que decir, la vuelvo a cerrar. Al final, digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente, al ver que él aún espera una respuesta.

—Si estás hablando de drogas, sabes que la prueba salió negativa.

—Eso no es lo que yo te estoy preguntando, Bonnibel. Te estoy preguntando _a ti_.

— ¿Crees que me he estado drogando? —pregunto, incrédula.

Él me mira con intensidad mientras mamá se hace la loca en la cocina. Normalmente estaría encogiéndome de temor ante su mirada gélida, pero después de los horrores que viví, es como si tratase de intimidar a una piedra. Mi padre daba tanto miedo como un chihuahua bebé si lo comparábamos con lo que me atacó.

—Actúas muy raro últimamente. Primero te pones insolente con lo del metrónomo…

—Pero ya te he dicho que lo del metrónomo no lo hice yo…

Él me acalla con la mano. Me sigue mirando fijamente y yo sólo rio por dentro, pensando que no hay mirada que se compare a la de aquellos ojos negros que disfrutaban mi dolor la noche anterior.

* * *

 _(Lana Spacey, 18 años.)_

"Ver a Bonnibel el martes fue irreal."

 _(Suelta un resoplido. Está sonriendo.)_

"Todos sabían que estuvo enferma, y con lo grave que estuvo, todos pensaron que pasaría más tiempo para que la volviéramos a ver. Pero no. Estaba ahí el martes… pálida, ojerosa y paranoica, pero ahí estaba."

"Pero Bonnibel no quiso hablarles acerca de su estancia en el hospital, ¿cómo supieron cuál era su estado de salud?"

 _(Lana pone los ojos en blanco, como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia.)_

"Ya sabes: toda la información fue obtenida por alguien que conocía a alguien trabajando en el hospital donde ingresaron a Bonnibel, y todo eso. A nosotras nos lo contó su mucama. Todos decían que se había mejorado de repente, como de milagro."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en volver a la normalidad?"

"¡Eso es lo más raro! Se veía fatal, pero, no sé, pasó menos de una semana y ya estaba de vuelta en el equipo de lacrosse y lucía igual de perfecta que antes."

* * *

 _(4 de noviembre de 2014. Escuela Secundaria Ooo. Alguien está grabando y se ve cómo ajustan la imagen hasta enfocar correctamente a Bonnibel Pinkman. Ella está comiendo con gesto distraído, y mira hacia el suelo.)_

 _RUBY: Bonnie._

 _(Es ella quien está grabando. Pasa un rato y ella no responde.)_

 _LANA: Bonnie, míranos._

 _(Bonnibel obedece y las mira, pero tiene la mirada perdida.)_

 _PHOEBE: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? Si te sientes mal, podemos llamar a tus padres para que te lleven a casa…_

 _BONNIBEL: ¡No!_

 _(Todas le miran extrañadas.)_

 _BONNIBEL: Es sólo que estoy muy cansada, chicas._

 _SARAH: ¿No has dormido bien?_

 _(Le acaricia la espalda y Bonnibel pone expresión atribulada.)_

 _LANA: Yo sigo diciendo que sería mejor si te fueras a casa… No entiendo por qué viniste a clases, ¡incluso hiciste la tarea!_

 _BONNIBEL: Estoy bien, sólo he tenido malas noches, es todo. Supongo que eso debilitó mis defensas y por eso enfermé._

 _(Suspira con pesar y sigue comiendo. La grabación se corta.)_

 _(…)_

Es el martes por la noche. Al regresar a la escuela, sentí como si hubiese estado ausente por muchísimo tiempo. Mis amigas no dejaban de lanzarme miradas raras, y cómo no: al mirarme al espejo por la mañana, apenas si pude reconocerme. Pasé la noche despertándome a cada rato, creyendo que _ella_ volvería. Tal vez, ahora que había obtenido lo que quería, me dejaría en paz. Me permití pensar esto, aunque sentía su presencia. Estaba conmigo.

Pero es noche de nuevo, y no podré quedarme despierta por mucho tiempo.

 _Quedarte despierta no te servirá de nada, Bonnie._

No, no puede ser.

 _Oh, descuida. Estás más que dormida. Lo que quiero decir, es que yo podría llegar a ti aún despierta, pero prefiero verte así. Tan apacible._

Yo ya estoy comenzando a sollozar al recordar la noche anterior

—Descuida, Bonnie. Si quisiera hacerte más daño, ya lo habría hecho.

Doy un respingo al notar que me está _hablando_. Hasta ahora, le había escuchado como un eco.

Ella sonríe al notar mi sorpresa.

— ¿Te gusta mi voz?

Tiene una voz muy bella. Es suave y se desliza como seda. Nota mi embelesamiento y sonríe. Su sonrisa me hace temblar. Eso hace que sonría más pronunciadamente, y entonces me toma la cara. Yo cierro los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiera huir de la situación.

Pero ella solo me acaricia con el pulgar. Me observa detenidamente.

—Seguro te preguntas cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que ahora eres mía, Bonnie.

Se acercó a mi oído, hasta que sentí que estaba a milímetros de mi oreja.

—Sólo lo que sientes es real.

Me apartó de sí para ver si había entendido.

—Recuérdalo.

— ¿Qué…?

—Déjame entrar, Bonnie.

Y entonces comprendí.

La cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas. El dolor era tan real…

 _Sólo lo que sientes es real…_

—Yo puedo destruir todo lo que te molesta, Bonnie. Yo destruí el metrónomo por ti, y puedo hacerlo con lo que quieras.

Desperté. Me froto la cara, y con sorpresa veo que ya es hora de prepararme para ir a la escuela.

Pienso en lo extraña que ha sido mi noche.

 _Déjame entrar._

No dejaba de recordar eso.

Suspiro y me lavo la cara. Me quedo un rato apoyada sobre el lavabo, respirando hondo. Aún me siento como si hubiese recibido una paliza y tiemblo al recordar por qué. Lo que es peor, puedo _sentirla_ , a ella, observándome. Casi hasta puedo escuchar su risa. Me apresuro y me visto tan rápido que seguramente me he saltado unos botones a la hora de ponerme la blusa, y al final salgo corriendo, casi llevándome por delante a mi padre, que pasaba junto a las escaleras con una taza de café. Él me grita algo que no escucho y no me importa, lo único que me interesa es poner la mayor distancia posible entre esa cosa y yo.

* * *

 _(De vuelta en el estudio, Blake entrevista a Phoebe.)_

 _BLAKE:_ "¿Cuándo fue que Bonnibel volvió a la normalidad?"

 _(Phoebe frunce el ceño, tratando de recordar.)_

 _PHOEBE_ : No lo recuerdo bien, pero pasaron… ¿una semana? ¿Dos? Bueno, ustedes ya vieron el video, ¿no? Algo raro le pasaba a Bonnie. Y no digo porque fuera algo notoriamente malo, sino porque… bueno, sonará raro pero ella _ya_ era casi perfecta… y después de eso, prácticamente se volvió perfecta. Así, sin más.

"¿Perfecta en qué sentido?"

"Entregaba los exámenes en tiempo récord, hacía todo en clase de gimnasia sin sudar una gota… Dios, si en un partido de lacrosse le rompió unas costillas a una de sus rivales. Y todo eso habría estado bien, si no hubiese cambiado en su forma de ser."

"¿Cuáles eran las diferencias más notorias?"

"Se tardaba muchísimo en contestar cuando le hacías una pregunta y se molestaba si se lo hacías notar. Se quedaba con la mirada perdida por un largo rato y después volteaba a verte, muy sonriente, como si hubiese estado poniéndote atención todo ese tiempo y…"

 _(Juguetea con sus manos, sin saber cómo dirá lo siguiente.)_

"A veces pienso que estoy loca, pero… _(Ríe)_ nos pareció escucharla hablar otro idioma… era latín. Bueno, Ruby dice que lo era. Ambas estaban en clases de latín. Así fue como empezaron los cambios extraños. Lo hablaba en voz muy bajita, estando sola."

"¿No hubo ningún evento que marcara pauta para ese cambio? ¿Nada, en absoluto?"

 _(Pensando)_ "Bueno… creo… creo que podría tener relación. Pero hubo un viernes… recuerdo que era viernes, porque no vimos a Bonnie sino hasta el lunes… se veía mal, muy cansada y tenía un poco de temperatura. Pensamos que la veríamos aun peor que antes, o que incluso volvían a hospitalizarla. Pero el lunes… Sí, fue ese lunes. Se veía saludable. Creo… tal vez fue esa vez."

 _(7 de noviembre de 2014.)_

 _SARAH: Chicas, Bonnie no está bien._

 _LANA: Oh, ¿en serio eso te parece, Sarah? Qué observadora._

 _SARAH: Basta ya, Lana, hablo en serio._

 _LANA: Sí, yo también hablo en serio, Sarah, ya todas nos hemos dado cuenta de que Bonnibel NO está bien. Mírala, cualquiera que tenga ojos lo puede ver._

 _(Hace un acercamiento con la cámara hacia Bonnibel, que tiene la cara hundida entre las manos, y está encorvada en su asiento. Están en un pasillo de la escuela.)_

 _SARAH: ¿Qué hacemos? Chicas, es horrible verla así._

 _LANA: Sí, quién diría que la falta de sueño y maquillaje convertirían a la chica más guapa de esta escuela en un esperpento._

 _RUBY: Lana, esto es serio._

 _LANA: ¡Hablo en serio!_

 _PHOEBE: Oigan, Bonnibel está mal._

 _LANA: (pone los ojos en blanco) Gracias, 'Capitana Obvia', eso ya quedó claro._

 _PHOEBE: No, idiota, me refiero a que está mal ahora. Está diciendo algo._

 _(Corre hacia ella. Está llorando y se frota los ojos. Murmura algo pero no se escucha hasta que Phoebe y Ruby están junto a ella. Sarah las persigue con la cámara en la mano, seguida de Lana.)_

 _RUBY: Bonnie… Bonnie, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?_

 _BONNIBEL: (susurra) Quiero dormir…_

 _(Phoebe le pone una mano en la frente.)_

 _PHOEBE: Está un poco caliente._

 _BONNIBEL: Sólo quiero dormir…_

 _RUBY: Hay que llevarla a la enfermería y llamar a sus padres._

 _(Al escuchar esto, Bonnibel se suelta del agarre de Ruby.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¡No! No quiero que les llamen, sólo necesito dormir, es todo… estaré bien si duermo…_

 _(Ruby no le presta atención y empieza a marcar desde su celular mientras Phoebe, Sarah y Lana ayudan a Bonnibel a ponerse en pie.)_

 _PHOEBE: Nos vamos._

 _RUBY: (asiente) Allá las alcanzo._

 _(Mientras llevan a Bonnibel a la enfermería, ella sigue hablando, pero en voz tan baja que no se escucha nada.)_

 _(PAUSA)_

 _(ABRIR ARCHIVO)_

 _(Es el mismo video, pero en otro formato y con el sonido limpio)_

 _(CONTROL DE VOLUMEN )_

 _(VOLUMEN DE SONIDO DE FONDO HA SIDO MODIFICADO)_

 _(De regreso en el estudio)_

 _BLAKE_ : "¿Nunca supieron qué era lo que Bonnibel decía en voz baja?"

 _PHOEBE:_ "Todas pensamos que era más de lo mismo: 'quiero dormir', 'estoy cansada'… nos pareció muy normal, ya que mientras pasaban los días, notábamos que Bonnie no estaba descansando por las noches."

 _(VELOCIDAD: 1x)_

 _BONNIBEL: (ininteligible)_

 _(VELOCIDAD 0.5x)_

 _BONNIBEL: … dormir. Ella no me deja._

* * *

Tres noches. Llevo tres noches sin poder pegar ojo por más de una hora. Y no es porque _ella_ me ataque, o porque me hable en sueños, no. _Ella_ sólo está ahí, parada en una esquina, muy quieta, con el aspecto de una gárgola. O más bien, de una bella escultura. Había decidido dejarse la forma femenina que adoptara la noche de Halloween. Un monstruo disfrazándose de humano, y no al revés, como suele ser en esa fecha.

El cuarto está oscuro como una boca de lobo, pero había aprendido que era mejor así. Ya intenté dejar la luz encendida en una de las noches anteriores. Eso era peor, porque podía ver su sonrisa socarrona por completo. Y dejar la lámpara de la mesita de noche encendida, resalta sus hermosas facciones de manera escalofriante. Al menos, en la oscuridad, lo único que puede distinguirse son sus ojos. Sé que están fijos en mí; a veces se entrecierran, cuando perciben que estoy a punto de dormirme de nuevo.

Para _ella_ , esto es un juego. Sé que no le costaría nada ponerse encima de mí y tomarme como lo hizo antes. Es un juego que sé que tengo perdido desde el primer momento, pero eso no lo hace más fácil de asimilar. Abro los ojos con violencia, esperando que el sueño remita, en vano. No podré aguantar mucho más y _ella_ lo sabe. La veo sonreír; incluso desde la oscuridad, su sonrisa reluce y antes de dormir pienso en el gato de Cheshire.

—Pero qué obstinada eres.

Me lo dice al oído, y hay un dejo de diversión en su voz. Es como si quisiera reírse, pero no lo considerara correcto. Me mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad y me remuevo bajo ella.

—Ya te he dicho que esto no tiene por qué ser así.

Se aparta para poder mirarme a la cara y tengo que ahogar un gemido al ver su belleza. Al ver mi cara, se echa a reír y casi espero ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes? No te entiendo. Uno pensaría que para un demonio, entender lo que un humano quiere es pan comido. Pero es obvio que me deseas, y aun así no cedes. —me toma la mandíbula con fuerza, sin dejar de reírse y comienzo a sollozar. —Yo podría cogerte, ya sea en esta forma, o en mi forma "monstruosa", como le llamas tú y no podrías hacer nada para evitarlo. Podría partirte por la mitad, si decidiera no contenerme.

Comienzo a negar con la cabeza mientras sus dedos se hunden más y más a los costados de mi cara.

—N-no… yo no…

— ¿Eh, qué dijiste? —me soltó y acerca su oído hacia mi boca, pero antes da un mordisco juguetón a mi barbilla.

—Yo no te… yo no te deseo.

Ya está, seguro que ahora me mata. Y si va a ser así, pues que sea rápido.

En vez de eso, suelta una carcajada más efusiva que la anterior.

— ¿Acaso estás sorda? Acabo de decirte que podría cogerte, matarte y cogerte otra vez, ¡y aun así me sales con eso! —su risa es tan fuerte que la ausencia de eco me erizó la piel. —Mira, Bonnibel, hacer eso sería muy fácil…

Se irguió hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre mí, entre mis piernas, las cuales tomó con fuerza, atrayéndome hacia sí.

—Pero no mentía cuando dije que de todas, tú eras con la que más ansiaba jugar. No, olvida eso: _tú_ eras la única a la que de verdad deseaba. Tus amigas habrían sido un blanco tan fácil… —alzó una de mis piernas y yo trato de alejarme, pero su mano se cierra con fuerza en torno a mi tobillo y lo coloca sobre su hombro, dándole un lengüetazo tan frío que se siente como un cubo de hielo. —Pero tú… tan escéptica… ¿cómo podía llamar tu atención? Debía ser muy directa contigo.

Volvió a reír.

—Puedo escribirte más música, Bonnibel. Eso te gustó, ¿verdad? Yo haré todo por complacerte, ¡hasta he adoptado mi forma humana! —besa la mitad de mi pierna, mientras su mano acaricia la otra mitad, poniendo especial atención a mi muslo interno. Es increíble que una criatura tan violenta, que tanto dolor me hizo sentir antes, me estuviera llenando con esas sensaciones y tuve cerrar la boca con fuerza para no gemir. —Eres tan bella que podría matarte si pierdo el control, Bonnie.

Comienza a inhalar mi piel, como si quisiera captar toda mi esencia y yo siento como se me hiela la sangre ante sus últimas palabras.

— ¡D-DÉJAME! —digo antes de poder detenerme. Ella se sorprende, pero vuelve a sonreír, y me preparo para lo peor. Me hará sufrir.

—Te propondré algo: si hago algo que no te gusta, sólo dilo, y no te volveré a molestar más… —antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, ella alzó un dedo. —Pero tienes que decirlo en serio, Bonnie. Tienes que odiar lo que te hago, ¿te parece?

Lo consideré un segundo y asiento. Su mano se desliza con odiosa suavidad por la delicada piel de mis piernas, y se pone sobre mí. Me paralizo al recordar que ya había hecho eso mismo, pero antes de que pueda decirle que pare, una de sus manos me toca. Lo hace con tanta gentileza que cuesta creer que este mismo ente me haya hecho pasar la peor noche de mi vida, y en menos de un minuto estoy jadeando, mientras ella muerde mi cuello y me comienzo a mover sin control, sin saber bien si quiero alejarme o seguir. Intento incorporarme y ella me pone una mano en el cabello, manteniéndome en mi lugar y ahora pasa su lengua fría por mi tráquea. Suelto un gemido y trato de apartarla, pero suelta mi cabello y me inmoviliza con fuerza, mientras su boca baja y siento la frialdad húmeda de su lengua en mi clavícula, y va bajando. Su boca se cierra en torno a uno de mis senos, al tiempo que dos de sus delgados dedos se hunden en mí, y arqueo la espalda. Sus manos son tan frías como su boca, pero eso solo lo hace más placentero.

Me da un pequeño mordisco antes de alzar la cara y mirarme, con media sonrisa en su hermosa cara.

—Quieres decirlo pero no puedes, ¿verdad? —dobla sus dedos dentro de mí y cierro los ojos, pensando que tal vez al no verla pueda disminuir la sensación. Qué pensamiento tan tonto. —Ni pienses en mentirme. Si lo haces, te haré sentir tanto dolor que rogarás que te mate.

Sacó sus dedos y suspiro, aliviada, pues no sabía cuánto podría aguantar sin delatar todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. Por muy horrenda que haya sido la visión de esta criatura, con sus enormes garras, no podía dejar de pensar que ahora era la mujer más bella del mundo, sobre mí, penetrándome con sus dedos y saboreándome con su boca.

Se lamió los dedos y antes de poder sorprenderme, su boca estaba en el lugar en el que sus dedos estuvieran antes.

Esto no debía darme placer. Es lo mismo que me hizo la última vez. Sólo que esa vez lo hizo a la fuerza, y ahora… no tengo idea, pero no quiero que se detenga. Sus manos se clavan en mi piel, y me provocan dolor pero es un dolor distinto, placentero. Su lengua está dentro de mí y no es horrible como la vez anterior, sino todo lo contrario. Mi mano se aferra a su cabello, tan negro y ligero, y tan brillante que es increíble que un ser oscuro emita tal luz. Al sentirlo, _ella_ me levanta con violencia y por un momento creo que al fin ha perdido el control y va a matarme, como dijo, pero en realidad, me pone boca abajo, en total sumisión y continúa con su mano, mientras yo quiero esconder la cara pero ella me vuelve a tomar del cabello.

—No. Quiero que gimas.

 _Gime, gime, gime, gime, gime, gime, gime, gime…_

Pero yo no quiero, aun sabiendo que perderé su juego.

 _Esto no va a terminar hasta que yo escuche cómo gimes al sentir mis dedos dentro de ti._

Y continúo resistiendo.

" _¿No te lo dije? Por eso quería tenerte. No te rindes, aun sabiendo que ya perdiste."_

Entonces sus movimientos se vuelven más violentos. Mi clímax está cerca.

" _Tú vas a llegar al orgasmo como nunca en tu vida, y yo lo voy a disfrutar hasta el último segundo."_

Y sucedió, con tanta fuerza que terminé temblando y aunque trato de ahogarlo con mi mano, suelto un sonoro gemido prolongado.

—Has perdido. —me dice al oído, con una voz tan sensual que siento otra punzada de deseo. Sus manos se colocan en mi cintura. —Pero no te sientas mal. Ya te lo he dicho: sólo tienes que dejarme entrar, y te daré todo. Toda esa violencia de la otra noche… fue sólo para dejar clara la posición en la que estás. No puedes hacer nada para alejarme.

Despierto enseguida. Entorno los ojos. _Ella_ ya no está en su habitual esquina, aunque su presencia es perceptible. Me vuelvo a recostar; aún es de noche.

—Oh no. —exclamo al alzar las sábanas y meter una mano en mi ropa interior. Estaba completamente mojada.

Me pareció ver su sonrisa en la oscuridad. Justo como la del gato.

 _Déjame entrar._

* * *

Es un milagro que esté aquí. La falta de sueño me pasa factura y estoy a punto de quedarme dormida en medio de un pasillo de la escuela, y también estoy consciente de que mis amigas me observan a unos pasos. Seguro están debatiendo a qué cementerio llevarme una vez que me muera.

Tal vez sería más fácil morirme. La otra opción sería recibir la visita de _ella_ todas las noches. Dejarla entrar, y entonces no sé qué podría pasar. Nada bueno, considerando su naturaleza.

Termino por ponerme a llorar _. Ella_ tiene razón: no puedo hacer nada para alejarme. Me hace creer que tengo opción, pero lo cierto es que no es así.

—Quiero dormir… necesito dormir…

Esta es una tortura psicológica que está dándole buenos resultados. Mis amigas están a mi lado y me levantan, mientras llaman a mis padres. Protesto y les digo que no hace falta, pero me llevan a la enfermería.

—Quiero dormir. Ella no me deja.

Pero nadie me escucha.

Un rato después estoy tendida en la cama de la enfermería, con una compresa de agua fría sobre la frente. Me duermo. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, un último pensamiento me invade:

 _Déjame entrar. Aquí._

Y siento como si uno de sus dedos se pusiera sobre mi frente.

 _Ella_ puede ganar, pero quiere que yo me rinda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia: Abuso infantil y suicidio. Sólo son menciones de un recuerdo, y no es gráfico ni nada, pero supongo que debo advertirlo para evitar herir sensibilidades.**

* * *

 **"Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti."**

* * *

 _(Lunes 9 de noviembre de 2014. Entrada del Instituto Ooo. Lana, Phoebe, Ruby y Sarah están juntas.)_

 _SARAH: (se muerde las uñas) ¿Están seguras de que vendrá?_

 _RUBY: (suspira) Le he llamado el sábado y el domingo, y me dijo que se siente mucho mejor, que vendrá hoy sin falta y que no nos preocupemos._

 _LANA: ¿Y cómo mierda no nos vamos a preocupar? ¡Si se ha enfermado dos veces en menos de una semana! ¡Es Bonnibel de quien hablamos, la que es fuerte como un caballo!_

 _RUBY: Sí, ya sé… le dije que mejor descansara pero se negó rotundamente._

 _SARAH: (en voz baja) Yo también le he mandado mensajes y me contestó tan normal…_

 _PHOEBE: ¡Hey, miren, es ella!_

 _(Bonnibel baja de un vehículo y camina hacia la entrada. Cruza la verja y va sonriendo.)_

 _PHOEBE: ¡Eh, Bonnie!_

 _(Bonnibel voltea y pronuncia su sonrisa al verlas.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¡Chicas! Es algo tarde, ¿no? Me he levantado y vi la hora que era y no lo podía ni creer. Tenía eones sin dormir así._

 _(Ella se ríe y sus amigas se miran unas a otras, incrédulas.)_

 _RUBY: ¿Estás bien?_

 _(Bonnibel suelta un resoplido de burla.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿De qué hablas? ¿No me estás viendo? ¡Estoy excelente!_

 _PHOEBE: ¿Y qué hay de la fiebre, eh?_

 _BONNIBEL: (hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia) Lo que sea que haya sido, ya pasó. En serio estoy bien, chicas, y agradecería si empezáramos a caminar porque seguro tendremos que ir corriendo a clases._

 _(Ella empieza a caminar velozmente. Luego voltea al ver que las demás siguen detrás de ella y se impacienta.)_

 _BONNIBEL: (tomando de la mano a Phoebe y Sarah. Voltea a ver a Ruby y Lana y les hace un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la puerta del edificio principal) ¡Vamos!_

 _(Y todas se echan a correr.)_

 _(…)_

 _(Estudio de grabación. Phoebe Redfield.)_

PHOEBE: "Sus manos estaban muy frías."

 _(Se pone un dedo sobre los labios, pensando.)_

PHOEBE: "Asumí que tenía la presión muy baja después de todo lo que había pasado."

BLAKE: "¿Alguna de ustedes se extrañó de este comportamiento?"

"Tal vez, al principio. Pero después dejamos de pensar en ello: después de todo, Bonnie ya estaba sana de nuevo y lista para liderar, como siempre."

"¿No notaron nada extraño en ella ese día?"

"Pues no… sólo la inusual frialdad de su cuerpo, pero estuvo mejor que nunca. Respondía todas las preguntas en clases con la misma celeridad de siempre y comió como si no hubiese probado bocado en días. Probablemente así fue."

"¿Hasta cuándo notaron algo que les hiciera alertarse?"

"El equipo de lacrosse tenía un juego importante en puerta. Bonnibel no había asistido porque no estaba del todo recuperada desde lo de Halloween, pero esa vez la vimos en el campo. No nos pareció buena idea, pero ella insistió que se sentía excelente y que tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Al final nos terminamos sentando en las gradas y… bueno."

 _(Suspira y se pasa una mano por el cabello, con los labios apretados.)_

"Ciertamente nos dimos cuenta de que había algo distinto."

* * *

 _(Miércoles 11 de noviembre de 2014. Campo de entrenamiento del Instituto Ooo. Las amigas de Bonnibel están sentadas en las gradas, mirando al cielo con recelo.)_

 _SARAH: (ella tiene la cámara) Está nublado._

 _LANA: No me digas._

 _RUBY: Insisto, dejar que Bonnibel viniera al entrenamiento no fue una buena idea, y si algo le pasa…_

 _LANA: ¿Y qué íbamos a hacer? ¿Atarla de pies y manos para que no hiciera nada más que ir a clases?_

 _PHOEBE: Bueno, ya, tranquilas. Sólo tenemos que estar muy atentas, y si vemos que Bonnie se siente mal, pues entramos en acción y listo._

 _(Las demás asienten en silencio y voltean a ver hacia el campo, donde la práctica ya ha empezado. Bonnibel hace calentamiento y no parece cansarse. Da vueltas al campo y termina con mejor tiempo que sus compañeras. Hace todos los ejercicios, de velocidad lateral, evasión, resistencia y sigue con mucha energía. Su posición es la de mediocampista. Apenas ha comenzado la práctica y Bonnibel ya está disputándose la pelota. Logra anotar el primer tanto casi enseguida.)_

 _LANA: (alza la ceja) ¿Saben? Para haber estado tan enferma unos días antes, la muy zorra sigue jugando de miedo._

 _(Por segunda vez, Bonnibel corre y una chica logra quitarle un pase. Entonces ella le da alcance enseguida, recuperándolo. Unas chicas del equipo contrario tratan de hacerle frente, pero Bonnibel las burla con facilidad.)_

 _PHOEBE: ¿Lo estoy imaginando, o Bonnie de repente se ha vuelto aún mejor?_

 _(Marca el segundo tanto.)_

 _(Para la tercera vez, todo el equipo rival se une para tratar de detener a Bonnibel, pero ella sólo las esquiva sin esfuerzo y se aproxima a la meta contraria de nueva cuenta. En una ocasión se enfrenta a una oponente y la chica cae cuando Bonnibel le da un empujón con los hombros.)_

 _LANA: ¡Woah, pero qué mierda…!_

 _RUBY: Oigan, yo no recuerdo que Bonnibel tuviera tanta fuerza._

 _TODAS: ¡Nosotras tampoco!_

 _(Toda la práctica es igual. Algunas de sus compañeras empiezan a señalarla. Al final todas se reúnen y hablan con Bonnibel. Parecen estar felicitándola. Se marchan a los vestidores y en lo que esperan, sus amigas se ponen a hablar.)_

 _LANA: Díganme que no soy la única a la que esto se le hace de lo más extraño._

 _PHOEBE: Por supuesto que no, aunque no veo por qué deberíamos protestar. Es obvio que Bonnie ya está totalmente recuperada._

 _RUBY: Allá viene._

 _(La cámara voltea. Bonnie corre hacia ellas, con su maleta deportiva echada al hombro y sosteniendo su palo de lacrosse. Está sonriendo.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Nos vamos?_

 _LANA: (la observa de pies a cabeza) Te ves… radiante._

 _BONNIBEL: ¡Me siento radiante! Extrañaba esto._

 _RUBY: ¿Es que no has sudado ni una gota?_

 _BONNIBEL: (alza una ceja) ¿De qué hablas? Esto fue de lo más tranquilo._

 _LANA: ¿De lo más tranquilo? Bonnibel, acabas de darles una paliza a tus compañeras. Creo que la mitad del equipo va a renunciar porque bien podrías haber jugado tú sola._

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Y qué, no es así siempre? (se ríe) Mejor ya vámonos, muero de hambre._

 _(Todas asienten y se levantan. La cámara se apaga.)_

 _(…)_

 _(Ruby Lam. De vuelta en el estudio de grabación. Se frota los ojos.)_

RUBY: "Nosotras no podíamos estar siempre detrás de ella, pero era obvio que sus compañeras del equipo también notaban algo raro. Sin importar con cuánta fuerza quisieran detenerla, ella les pasaba encima. Ni siquiera tomaba agua. Una de las chicas jura que en un partido de práctica, Bonnibel hizo un salto de dos metros para atrapar una bola demasiado alta."

* * *

Es el viernes por la noche y estoy hecha un ovillo en mi cama. Me cubro de pies a cabeza con la sábana, como si esperara que eso pudiera protegerme de la presencia en mi habitación. Ha pasado casi una semana, y ya hasta siento que me acostumbré, lo cual no quita que siga aterrada. Sencillamente, es como si me estuviera haciendo la idea a vivir por siempre con miedo, porque sé que _ella_ no irá a ninguna parte.

" _Esto no tiene que ser así, Bonnie. Ya te lo he dicho."_

La ignoro y sigo con los ojos cerrados.

Creo que ha pasado una hora. Tal vez menos. Y a pesar de que _ella_ no me está molestando, ni se mete en mi mente, estoy temblando, a la espera de que me tome por sorpresa y vuelva a usarme para uno de sus juegos.

Como si la hubiese llamado con mi mente, siento un ligero peso a mi lado. Puedo sentirlo a través de las sábanas; es una sensación fría y me imagino que hay un cadáver a mi lado. Eso sería menos escalofriante, en realidad.

" _Eres tan tímida. Pero creo que ya pasamos ese punto, ¿no?"_

Entonces me empieza a quitar lentamente la sábana hasta que veo su cara sonriente mirándome. Está acostada, mirándome mientras apoya su cabeza en una mano. Tiene un aspecto de falsa inocencia y me sonríe de manera picaresca, mientras me pasa una de sus manos heladas por la cara y tiemblo.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy comenzando a impacientarme, y eso no es bueno, Bonnibel. —me dice en tono cariñoso, como si reprendiese a un niño pequeño. —No querrás verme enojada.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —le pregunto con la voz quebrada.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero entrar _en ti_. Que te entregues a mí… —se recuesta a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos son negros, pero aún conservan ese fulgor que veo en las noches más oscuras. —Te gustará. Sé que hay cosas que quieres y yo puedo darte.

—No quiero nada de ti. —digo en un susurro.

—Eso no es verdad. —me dice con una risita. No parece enojada… todavía. —Te he observado y puedo decir lo que quieres.

Frunzo el ceño.

—No tengo que leer tu mente. He visto cómo miras a tu padre. Le tienes miedo, y también lo odias.

Me quedo helada.

—Es un hombre muy estricto.

—Oh, ¿es eso? —se ríe como si le hubiese contado una broma y me acaricia el cabello. Yo no puedo evitar encogerme ante el tacto. Siento que me hará daño de un momento a otro. Pienso en lo que me dijo y me permito pensar en algo que había tratado de bloquear por cinco largos años. Un recuerdo amargo que quise esconder bajo una fachada de calma y perfección.

—Neddy. —sollozo antes de que pueda detenerme. _Ella_ alza una ceja pero no deja de jugar con mi cabello.

Pasó hace mucho tiempo. Durante años, traté de convencerme de que en realidad no había visto nada, o que mis ojos malinterpretaron las cosas. Después de todo, yo era una niña y había muchas cosas que aún no podía comprender. Tal vez mi mente había deformado los recuerdos.

Las tristes sonrisas de Neddy, y las tiernas caricias que me daba en el cabello tratando de tranquilizarme –la manera en que _ella_ me acariciaba ahora, era una escalofriante parodia de ello –me hacían evocar esas veces que en la niñez escuchaba sollozar a mi hermano mayor después de que mi padre lo reprendiera en privado. Al principio me preguntaba qué cosa tan mala pudo haber hecho mi cándido hermano para merecer tal severidad por parte de él. Mi hermano, el callado y tímido chico que no hablaba a menos que fuese necesario, que estaba obsesionado con los dragones y al que siempre le terminaba limpiando las heridas provocadas por algún abusón escolar.

Siempre lo recordaba como un chico retraído y dulce… pero lo que traté de ocultar en el rincón más inalcanzable de mi mente, era la mirada de sufrimiento que siempre tenía cuando regresaba de alguno de sus fines de semana con papá. Mi padre siempre fue un hombre aficionado a la caza, y se llevaba a Neddy cada que podía. Regresaban un par de días después, mi padre con su usual expresión adusta en el rostro, y Neddy luciendo más miserable que antes. Siempre me pregunté por qué iban de cacería, si mi hermano era incapaz de ver sangre sin querer vomitar, pero le quité importancia. Papá siempre fue especialmente estricto con él y me alegraba no estar en su lugar.

Fue un par de años después, cuando me levanté al baño a medianoche y me quedé parada en el umbral de la puerta, con la tenue luz iluminando alrededor de mi silueta, que vi a papá salir de la habitación de Neddy. Lo hizo muy despacio y cerró la puerta sin hacer nada de ruido, y cuando volteó me vio de una manera que nunca supe descifrar, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si le sorprendiera verme ahí. Dio un respingo y yo lo miré con curiosidad. Se quedó estático por dos segundos, hasta que caminó de vuelta a la habitación donde estaba mamá. Yo ya estaba por regresar a la mía, pero me detuve a medio camino y entorné los ojos, pensando. Finalmente, fui a la puerta de Neddy y en vez de tocar, hablé muy quedito.

— ¿Neddy? Neddy, soy yo, Bonnie.

Estuve ahí parada por unos segundos, y pensé que no me había escuchado, o que estaba dormido, pero la puerta se abrió unos centímetros y lo distinguí, escudriñando en la oscuridad.

— ¿Bonnie? —preguntó en un susurro, con la voz quebrada. Eso me preocupó.

— ¿Estás llorando?

—No, estoy bien. —me respondió, pero le temblaba la voz.

—Oh. —algo no estaba bien, pero no iba a presionarlo. —Si tú lo dices… me iré, entonces.

Estaba por irme, pero me volvió a hablar.

— ¿Bonnie?

— ¿Qué pasa, Neddy?

— ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? —me preguntó e incluso en la oscuridad pude vislumbrar sus lágrimas.

Me rasqué la nuca, dubitativa. Recordé una ocasión en que tuve una pesadilla cuando era más pequeña, y fui a dormir con Neddy. Por la mañana, papá nos vio y se puso furioso. Fue uno de los momentos más atemorizantes de mi niñez, y ahora que lo pienso, Neddy se llevó la peor parte, pero en ese momento yo sólo me preocupé por mí misma.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —dije muy despacio. Neddy bajó la cabeza y se limpió la nariz.

—Sí… tienes razón, lo siento. Tampoco quiero que tengas problemas.

—Descansa, Neddy.

—Sí… tú también, Bonnie. Te quiero.

El tiempo pasó y con ello, la venda que me cubría los ojos fue cayendo, permitiéndome ver la realidad de la situación. Comencé negándolo, pero al ver a Neddy confirmaba lo peor. Parecía un anciano cansado de la vida, aunque en realidad no fuese más que un chiquillo que apenas la iniciaba. A veces sentía ganas de salvarlo de esa situación, pero entonces veía a mi padre y me congelaba en mi sitio. La manera en que me miraba… pensé que era la más escalofriante en el mundo, hasta que llegó _ella_. Él sabía que yo entendía lo que pasaba. Y yo sólo me limitaba a abrazar a mi hermano cuando veía que estaba a punto de quebrarse. Quería ayudarlo, pero temía lo que pudiera pasar si alguien se enteraba de lo que papá le hacía. Neddy se daba cuenta de esto y trataba de aligerar la situación diciendo que temerle a papá no era para menos. Me daba un beso en la frente, como si la que necesitara consuelo fuera yo, y me decía que todo estaría bien. Que mientras no me metiera en problemas, sería así.

Neddy tenía quince años cuando se disparó a sí mismo con una de las armas con las que papá iba a cazar. Después de su muerte, se volvió una especie de regla implícita que no hablaríamos del tema y papá decidió que nos mudáramos de ciudad pasado un tiempo. Yo tenía doce años y me esforcé por dejar todo atrás. Al final tuve éxito y terminé siendo la chica que trataba de ocultar su culpa bajo un disfraz bastante convincente de perfección.

—Estás muy pensativa, Bonnibel. —me dice el súcubo con una de sus sonrisas burlonas y doy un respingo al regresar a la realidad. —Espero que estés pensando en lo que vas a pedir, aunque creo saber qué será. E incluso si no pides nada, te tomaré.

Se inclina sobre mí, como si quisiera darme un beso en la mejilla, pero me pasa su lengua bífida muy cerca de la oreja y me estremezco.

—Creo que no me había gustado tanto alguien en siglos, Bonnie. Te conviene estar de mi parte. —me murmura con esa voz que me recuerda a una serpiente arrastrándose.

No vuelve a decirme nada más durante el resto de la noche, pero me observa con fascinación y no deja de acariciarme. Está jugando conmigo justo antes de devorarme.

* * *

—Quisiera saber cómo es que te enfermas tanto.

Es domingo. Acabamos de regresar de la iglesia, luego de que comenzara a sentirme mal de nuevo tan sólo al entrar en el edificio, así que nos retiramos bajo la mirada curiosa de los feligreses y escuchando el murmullo que se regaba como si el zumbido de un panal de avispas se tratase. Alzo la mirada, la cual tenía fija en el plato mientras removía mi comida, sin apetito. Papá me está mirando, expectante mientras mamá, como siempre, finge no escuchar nada. Él sostiene el vaso de jugo que tiene en la mano con tanta fuerza que no me sorprendería si lo rompe en ese instante. Está furioso por lo que pasó y cree que lo hice a propósito.

—Debe ser el estrés. He tenido varios exámenes.

No me dice nada y sólo entorna la mirada.

—Con todo el jaleo de la semana pasada olvidé decirte, pero te compré otro metrónomo. Espero que sea el último.

Aprieto el tenedor con fuerza, tratando de calmarme. Puedo escuchar la risa femenina en algún lugar de la casa.

—Sí, lo será. Gracias, papá.

Observo el metrónomo que está encima del piano y suelto un sonoro suspiro de frustración. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no tengo ánimos ni energía para tocar, pero sé que papá se enojará si no lo hago. Resignada, me siento y comienzo a calentar; la cámara está encendida otra vez. Justo cuando comienzo a tocar algo de Rachmaninov, la escucho en mi mente otra vez.

" _¿Necesito romper ese metrónomo también?"_

La ignoro y continúo. Pero la curiosidad me gana.

" _¿De verdad sabes lo que quiero?"_

" _Lo confirmé esta mañana."_

Sigo tocando y a pesar de haber comenzado sin ánimos, estoy haciendo una ejecución ejemplar.

" _¿Y si acepto, me harás daño?"_

" _No, a menos que tú así lo quieras. Pero intuyo que no te desagrada tanto el dolor como tú aseguras."_

Ha estado muy risueña. Ella misma percibe su victoria y se me hace un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo que me dijo: ella ganará, y es elección mía qué tan mal la voy a pasar. Soy un hervidero de emociones desde el día anterior, en que todos esos recuerdos incómodos y la aversión a mi padre salieron al fin, después de tanto estar escondidos en contra de su voluntad. Ahora estoy tocando a destiempo y no me importa.

— ¡BONNIBEL!

Lo escucho gritar desde el estudio y no me importa. Sigo tocando mal, y por más que me esfuerzo no logro hacerlo bien. Las manos me tiemblan.

" _Está bien."_

" _Oh…"_ su voz tiene una nota de satisfacción. _"Muy bien, Bonnibel. Mi corazón se rompía al pensar que tal vez declinarías."_

Alzo una ceja ante el comentario.

" _Ni siquiera tienes corazón."_

" _No, y por tanto es bueno que al fin hayas cedido. Te repito: no quieres enfadarme."_

Dejo de tocar abruptamente. Soy un desastre en este momento, de todos modos. Cuando voy a levantarme, papá entra y me lanza una mirada gélida. Vuelvo a suspirar, esta vez con cansancio.

—Todavía no estoy en condiciones de tocar, papá.

Él no me dice nada. Solo me mira con gesto impasible, frunce el ceño y se retira. Lo escucho caminar por la casa, apagando las luces. Es hora de dormir.

" _Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por él."_

Se me eriza la piel y me froto los brazos. Me levanto para apagar la cámara, me cepillo los dientes y me pongo el pijama, metiéndome entre las sábanas pero sabiendo que esta noche tampoco dormiré y de seguro me volveré a enfermar en la escuela.

" _Me haces sentir mal, Bonnibel. Por supuesto que dormirás. No quiero que pienses que me gusta privarte del sueño, aunque te ves atractiva incluso con ojeras."_

Me doy la vuelta en la cama y la veo frente a mí; distingo su silueta aún en la oscuridad. Se ve radiante. Sin previo aviso, se coloca encima de mí, aferrándome con fuerza y mi primer reflejo es resistirme, pero sé que de poco servirá y sólo lograré hacerme daño, así que respiro hondo.

—Esta vez estás despierta. Me siento emocionada. —me dice de manera juguetona y me muerde el cuello, mientras yo me retuerzo. Está muy impaciente, puedo notarlo en la manera tan ávida en que me toca.

Me hunde los dientes en la base del cuello y esta vez se siente mucho más real que antes. Mientras me muerde, toma mis piernas y aprieta la carne, y aunque esté en su forma humana siento como si fuesen las garras que le vi la primera vez. Siente que me he tensado así que se separa y me mira. Por alguna razón, puedo verla perfectamente en la oscuridad, y no sólo distinguir su silueta.

Me besa.

Es un beso doloroso, pero curiosamente placentero. Me mordisquea el labio y siento que sus dientes me lastiman, pero no es del todo desagradable. Invade mi boca con su lengua, que se siente extraña y fría; es como lamer un cubo de hielo que se mueve.

" _Nunca he podido comprender bien por qué a los humanos les gusta besar."_

Pero continúa haciéndolo hasta que recuerdo que tengo que respirar. Vaya.

" _¿Vaya? ¿Significa eso que te ha gustado más que el beso que le diste a tu amiguita?"_

Es mucho más intenso. No se puede comparar, siquiera.

Continúa besándome mientras sus manos me tocan y es como si estuviese jugando de nuevo, pero ahora juega a encontrar todas mis zonas sensibles y estimularlas hasta que estoy respirando de manera agitada. Se me hace difícil de creer que una criatura que disfrutaba mi dolor noches antes, ahora esté empecinada en hacerme perder el control, porque eso es lo que está haciendo y lo logra. Para cuando baja a mis senos yo ya estoy abrazada a ella y trato de reprimir mis gemidos. Lo último que necesito es que alguno de mis padres venga. Ella está chupándome los pezones con tosquedad, alternando con lengüetazos y estoy segura de que ya estoy mojada.

" _¿Sabes, Bonnibel? Te vi, por ahí, riendo mientras tus amigas temblaban de miedo al pensar en mí, y tú sólo me tentabas con tu indiferencia."_

Me toma con fuerza de las caderas y me atrae hacia sí misma, hasta que estamos completamente juntas y suelto un gritito al sentir el frío que emana.

" _¿No te dijeron que también las visité en sus sueños? Fue tan divertido."_

Abrí los ojos como platos. Ellas también…

" _Al principio, al menos. No dejaban de llorar y eso terminó por aburrirme. Pero tú, Bonnie, con tu afán de resistirte…"_

Me acarició la cara y me miró con orgullo. Uno de sus dedos está jugando en mi entrada y a pesar de la distracción estoy muy atenta a lo que me dice. Comienzo a mover la pelvis en dirección a ella, rogando que no note que en realidad estoy disfrutando.

" _Tú eres perfecta para mí. Hay más oscuridad dentro de ti de lo que tú quieres admitir. Y yo haré que te adentres en ella, sin perderte."_

Está moviendo sus dedos en círculo, evitando las zonas que quiero que toque y sé que lo hace a propósito. En un rápido movimiento, me pone boca abajo y siento su peso encima. Su lengua pasa por la parte posterior de mi cuello.

" _Levántate."_

Yo trato de incorporarme, pero ella me vuelve a empujar hacia la cama.

" _No, así no. Ponte en cuatro."_

" _¿Qué?"_ Me sonrojo tan solo al pensarlo, pero el demonio, impaciente, me toma de la cadera y me posiciona de la manera que me ordenó. Yo me trato de resistir y creo que esto la divierte, porque me toma con brusquedad del cuello y me levanta, hablándome al oído.

—No te lo estaba pidiendo, Bonnie, era más bien una orden. —su voz suena divertida, pero sé que habla muy en serio.

Con la cara encendida, me vuelvo a apoyar sobre mis brazos y una vez más estoy en la posición que me ordenó. Ella acaricia mi trasero y lo rasguña, haciendo que me contraiga ligeramente.

" _Creo que ya deberías tenerme más confianza, Bonnie. Después de todo, ya nos conocemos."_

Pero es obvio que le encantan mis reacciones, pues escucho su risita cuando me toca sin restricción alguna. Me pellizca los pezones, se frota contra mí, me tira del cabello y yo no quiero decirlo en voz alta, pero comienza a gustarme y ella lo sabe bien. De repente me da un azote y agradezco tener una almohada para ahogar el grito que suelto, ya que no me lo esperaba. Me da otro y otro, y mi piel ya debe estar enrojecida por tanto castigo, pero reprimo más gritos, aunque empiezo a respirar profundo. Detrás de mí, el demonio se ríe como si le hubiesen contado un chiste buenísimo. Me suelta un último azote justo antes de meterme los dedos, y ella me sostiene, porque comienzo a temblar de nuevo. Sus dedos entran y salen con fuerza, y duele, como en la noche de Halloween, pero incluso más, porque de acuerdo con ella, _no fue un sueño, fue real, pero sólo lo que siento es real_ , y esto se siente mil veces más real, pero en medio del dolor también hay placer. Mientras usa sus manos en mí, siento que la humedad corre por mis piernas, y es tan inverosímil que estoy así por un ente maligno al que ahora me le he entregado por voluntad propia.

" _Me encanta sentirte por dentro, Bonnie. Estás tan húmeda, te contraes y puedo sentirlo."_

Yo me muevo a su ritmo, y siento que no podré aguantar más tiempo, porque sus dedos fríos me llenan de manera perfecta y por un segundo me pregunto si sentiría lo mismo con una mujer humana. No se escucha ningún otro sonido más que su ocasional risa, y el sonido que hace su mano al jugar con mi humedad; mis gemidos son inaudibles porque los sofoco entre las sábanas. Cuando dobla sus dedos dentro de mí, me estremezco y ella suelta un murmullo de aprobación. Me da dos segundos para recomponerme y me pasa la lengua por todas aquellas zonas que seguramente quedaron empapadas de mis fluidos.

" _Deberías probarte. Así sabrías por qué me gusta tanto sentir tu sabor."_

Y dicho esto, me levanta, siento sus senos contra mi espalda y la sensación me enerva. Lleva sus dedos hacia mi cara y yo trato de apartarla, pero ella aferra su mano a mi quijada y la mantiene fija. Me aprieta la cara hasta que abro la boca y mete los dedos en ella, haciendo que los succione. Ni siquiera se conforma con que los lama, sino que quiere que los deje completamente limpios de mi esencia y cuando termino, me libro de su agarre al fin y bajo la cara, pretendiendo sentirme avergonzada, aunque en realidad es para ocultar que en el fondo, esto me ha gustado. De todas formas no es como si la pudiese engañar, porque me acaricia el cabello y me murmura "buena chica" al oído. Me vuelve a posicionar como antes y ahora es su lengua la que ocupa el lugar en el que estaban sus dedos minutos antes. Doy un respingo al sentir cómo se adentra en mí y se mueve, con tanta libertad que se siente como si fuese su mano, aunque es más larga de lo que parece y su aspereza me encanta.

" _Si dejaras de pensar en lo extraño de todo esto, podrías concentrarte en disfrutar mucho más, Bonnie. Adelante, admítelo: te gusta."_

Tomo aire. No tiene caso seguir luchando contra ello, después de todo he aceptado ya sus términos.

" _Me gusta."_

Y no lo pienso solo por pensar, sino que de verdad lo creo y lo siento. Algo cambia y ahora el demonio parece tener problemas para contenerse, pues los movimientos de su lengua son más erráticos y esto me hace agarrarme con fuerza al respaldo de la cama. Ahora ya ni siquiera siento pudor, al contrario, quiero que me siga tocando y de seguro percibe esto, porque me vuelve a recorrer con las manos, tirando de la delicada piel de mis senos, pero ya no es doloroso, sino que me gusta. Es como si con tan solo admitir que lo disfrutaba, mi cuerpo cambiara la percepción de las sensaciones que experimentaba.

Pero hay algo que me está torturando, y es el hecho de que aún no alcanzo el orgasmo. Me pregunto por qué será esto, si estoy más que dispuesta a recibirlo de buena gana, al contrario de la última vez, en que me resistía con todo mi ser. Ahora, ella ha ganado pero es como si no quisiera reclamar su victoria.

" _Creo que te haré esperar un poco más."_

" _¿Hablas en serio?"_

" _Oh, sí, muy en serio, Bonnie. Considéralo un castigo por haber sido tan orgullosa y tontita."_

Y me hace esperar por minutos que se me hacen eternos, como si ella pudiese controlar mi sentir. Yo espero, tratando de tener paciencia, pero quiero gritar de frustración. Ya debería haber llegado al orgasmo. Ella retira su lengua de mi interior y suelto un quejido. Muerde uno de mis glúteos con tanta fuerza que las lágrimas me saltan a los ojos y estoy segura de que me ha hecho una marca, pero es extraño, me agrada. Como dije: haber admitido que esto me gustaba ha cambiado por completo las sensaciones. Era como estar en penumbra total y dejarse envolver por esta, en vez de sentir miedo. Cambiar una sensación por otra, es lo mejor que he hecho.

" _¿Qué te pasa, Bonnie, quieres terminar?"_

No le respondo y solo murmuro algo en voz baja, pero me suelta un azote.

" _Habla en voz alta."_

—S-sí. —contesto al fin tratando de controlar el temblor en mi voz. —Quiero acabar.

" _¿Es eso? Pídemelo. Te he dicho que te daré lo que me pidas."_

Trago saliva.

— ¿Puedo tener un orgasmo, por favor?

Es como si todo el tiempo hubiese estado esperando eso, y creo que en realidad así era, porque me vuelve a tomar y ahora se posiciona entre mis piernas, haciendo contacto entre nuestros sexos y me sonrojo al recordar que muchas veces me toqué imaginando el día en que por fin perdiese el miedo y me atreviera a hacer esto con alguien. Es gracioso, porque en realidad no lo estoy con _alguien_ , sino más bien con _algo._ Comienza a moverse de manera frenética; ya no hace falta construir más deseo y excitación, porque yo ya estoy lista para sentir ese choque eléctrico con el que ya tan familiarizada estaba, y sentirla contra mí, esa piel tan suave que no era humana, sino algo sobrenatural, hace que se me nuble todo cuando, por fin, ella permite a mi cuerpo alcanzar la liberación por la cual rogaba. Es lo más intenso que he sentido en la vida, y la cabeza comienza a darme vueltas, como si me acabase de bajar de un tiovivo, pero con los sentidos tan exaltados que pensé que el corazón se me saldría del pecho. Ella no se detiene, sino que sigue, y sigue, emitiendo unos gruñidos que me recuerdan a la extraña criatura que se mostró ante mí en Halloween, pero ya no siento miedo, sino que quiero seguir escuchándola, y no solo ahora, sino cuando al fin alcance el clímax también. Tarda mucho y yo sólo me siento en la más profunda dicha, porque ya ni siquiera me entero de lo que pasa, sino que me concentro en ella, en el ente que me está tomando en este momento y que disfruta usar mi cuerpo. En algún momento me pregunto por qué preferí quedarme en vela días enteros, y enfermar de manera repentina, sollozando cada que ella se aparecía frente a mí, cuando pude haber _abrazado_ esto desde un principio. Con un último gruñido, sé que ha llegado al orgasmo, porque yo también lo siento y es tan intenso como el primero… puede que incluso más. Sé que ella está haciendo algo para prolongarlo, y cuando se pasa, en vez del usual estado de relajación que se siente después de esto, me encuentro en un estado puro de euforia.

Me rio. Comienza como una risita sutil, como esas que ella suelta cuando está de buen humor, pero escala hasta convertirse en una risa que tengo que ahogar con mi mano, porque es como si acabara de escuchar el mejor chiste del mundo. Nuevas lágrimas me anegan los ojos, pero esta vez son por la risa, y mi abdomen comienza a doler, así que me pongo una mano sobre él y ruedo hacia un lado, bajo la mirada atenta y divertida del ente que me observa con la mirada fija, con una sonrisa satisfecha adornando sus perfectas e irónicamente _divinas_ facciones.

Cuando la risa al fin remite, me invade la confusión. Me acomodo el cabello, o al menos eso trato, porque está hecho un desastre. En algún momento de mi ataque de risa me lo he revuelto. La miro, en busca de respuestas.

" _Es tan fácil reírse ahora que has aceptado caer en el abismo, ¿verdad, Bonnie?"_

Caer en el abismo. Eso es lo que hecho, pero en vez de gritar y sentir terror por el inminente fin, he elegido sentirme más viva que nunca, sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo cae libremente, y el violento latido de mi corazón que incluso es palpable en mis oídos.

Y no estoy cayendo sola, me he llevado a dos personas más conmigo. Pero de eso hablaremos después. Ahora solo puedo pensar en la mirada de aprobación que recibo de ella, justo antes de que se siente sobre mi cara.

" _Aún tienes cosas por aprender, y en mil años no había estado tan ansiosa de instruir a alguien."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de autora: Pues esto es todo, amigos. Disfruten del extenso capítulo final. Por un momento pensé en dividirlo, pero creo que es mejor así, para no cortarles la inspiración al leer.**

* * *

 _(Viernes 14 de noviembre de 2014. Casilleros de la Escuela Secundaria Ooo. Hora de salida.)_

 _(Lana, Sarah y Ruby están cantando una canción de One Direction. Lana está grabando.)_

 _Sarah_ _: Más te vale que borres esto después, qué vergüenza._

 _(Siguen cantando unos segundos más, pero Lana empieza a enfocar la cámara y a hacer acercamientos hacia el pasillo.)_

 _LANA: Ay no… miren para allá._

 _(Se ve su mano apuntando hacia un casillero en la fila de enfrente, casi junto a la puerta de un aula. Finn, el chico alto y rubio de la fiesta, se acerca a Bonnibel, quien está poniendo en orden sus pertenencias.)_

 _RUBY: Mmm… a Phoebe no le va a gustar nada esto._

 _SARAH: Pero Phoebe ya tiene otro novio, ¿por qué se habría de molestar?_

 _RUBY: Ella sabe que a él siempre le gustó Bonnibel, y obviamente eso nunca le hizo gracia._

 _(Finn le habla de algo a Bonnibel y ella lo escucha pero sin mirarlo, y le responde cortésmente mientras sigue tomando los libros que necesitará, y guardando los que ya terminó de usar. Él se le acerca más y ella no parece inmutarse. En un momento, el chico le pone una mano en el brazo y en ese instante sale despedido hacia el la fila opuesta de casilleros, como si alguien lo hubiese tacleado. El estruendo es muy fuerte y el estudiante cae después de impactar.)_

 _TODAS: ¡FINN!_

 _(Las chicas corren hacia Finn, incluida Bonnibel. Él está en posición fetal con expresión de dolor.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¡Finn! Pero, ¿qué rayos?_

 _FINN: (aún en el suelo, y se mueve poco) Eso mismo… quisiera saber yo._

 _SARAH: ¿Estás bien?_

 _LANA: ¿Cuántos dedos ves?_

 _(Levanta dos dedos ante la cámara.)_

 _FINN: Creo que… dos…_

 _RUBY: La enfermería está cerca de aquí, hay que llevarlo para que se recueste._

 _LANA: ¡Sí! Bonnie, tú… ¿Bonnie?_

 _(Lana voltea la cámara hacia todas partes, pero Bonnibel no está.)_

 _LANA: Mierda, Bonnibel…_

 _(Lana sigue grabando mientras los chicos del equipo de fútbol ayudan a Finn a incorporarse, y todas los acompañan a la enfermería, que está a la vuelta de ese mismo pasillo. En cuanto los dos chicos que ayudaban a sostenerlo entran, Lana se da media vuelta y empieza a correr por los pasillos.)_

 _LANA: ¿En dónde podrá estar…?_

 _(Ella corre, poniéndose de puntitas para ver a través de la pequeña ventana que está en las puertas de las aulas, para saber si Bonnibel está en alguna de ellas, pero no la encuentra. Corre por un pasillo que intercepta a ese y empieza a revisar puerta por puerta, y pasa corriendo por un aula que está abierta, deteniéndose al ver a una solitaria figura parada junto al ventanal, cerca de la pizarra. Es Bonnibel.)_

 _LANA: ¿Bonnie…?_

 _(Bonnibel no voltea y sigue mirando hacia la esquina. Está muy quieta, pero murmura algo. Parece muy enfadada. Entonces empieza a gesticular, como si peleara con alguien.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¡No puedes volver a hacer eso!_

 _(Lana da unos pasos hacia ella, pero se lo piensa mejor y retrocede, dando media vuelta para salir. Está en la entrada del aula otra vez, y se escuchan unas voces en el pasillo.)_

 _RUBY: ¡Lana!_

 _SARAH: Lana, ¿dónde estás? ¿Bonnibel?_

 _LANA: ¡Chicas, aquí!_

 _(Ellas corren hacia Lana, jadeando.)_

 _RUBY: ¿Dónde te habías metido?_

 _LANA: Estaba buscando a Bonnibel._

 _RUBY: ¿Y la encontraste?_

 _(Lana señala hacia el aula de la que salió.)_

 _LANA: ¿Cómo está Finn?_

 _RUBY: Aturdido, pero no le pasó nada serio. Hay que dar gracias, si no fuese tan corpulento se pudo haber lastimado._

 _LANA: Oigan, Bonnibel está…_

 _(Ruby y Sarah se miran entre sí y suspiran.)_

 _RUBY: Phoebe ya debe haber salido de su examen. Mejor vamos a ver a Bonnie._

 _(Las tres ingresan al aula, y Bonnibel está ahí, todavía haciendo aspavientos y mirando hacia la esquina. Murmura muy rápido, pero no se escucha lo que dice.)_

 _SARAH: (murmurando) Acércate._

 _LANA: Claro que no, estás loca. Ya viste lo que le pasó a Finn._

 _RUBY: Esa no fue Bonnibel, y lo sabes._

 _LANA: ¡Exacto!_

 _SARAH: Alguien tendrá que hablarle._

 _LANA: Ruby, te toca._

 _RUBY: ¡¿Yo?!_

 _LANA: ¡Sí, tú eres su mejor amiga!_

 _(Ruby voltea hacia Bonnibel, y después hacia Lana y Phoebe. Suspira y empieza a caminar muy despacio hacia Bonnibel.)_

 _RUBY: (susurra) ¿Bonnibel?_

 _(Alarga la mano, hasta que está casi por tocarla. Lana va caminando justo detrás de ella.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¡No, es que…! ¡No, no puedes! ¡Porque no! ¡No puedes ir por la vida empujando a los que…!_

 _(Se voltea de repente, justo antes de que Ruby le ponga la mano en el hombro. Está muy molesta, y se ve muy pálida.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Qué?_

 _(Se escucha un grito ahogado de las tres chicas. Ruby trastabilla y se tropieza con un pupitre. Lana casi deja caer la cámara y la imagen se mueve violentamente.)_

 _LANA: ¿B-Bonnie?_

 _SARAH: ¿Qué haces aquí sola?_

 _(Bonnibel las mira, pero tiene la vista perdida, como si apenas se diera cuenta de dónde está.)_

 _BONNIBEL: Yo… necesitaba estar sola._

 _SARAH: ¿Con quién hablabas?_

 _BONNIBEL: Improvisaba la escena de una obra… ¿cómo está Finn?_

 _RUBY: Él… él está bien._

 _BONNIBEL: Me alegro. (Sonríe) ¿Nos vamos?_

 _(No espera respuesta y sale del aula. Las demás se miran entre sí, dudando, pero la siguen a una distancia considerable.)_

 _SARAH: No sé ustedes, pero eso a mí me dio un miedo…_

 _RUBY: Fue escalofriante._

 _LANA: Por Glob, pensé que me iba a orinar._

 _(En una esquina, Phoebe las intercepta.)_

 _PHOEBE: ¿Qué es eso de que Finn estuvo en la enfermería por Bonnibel?_

 _(Todas siguen mirando a Bonnibel, que camina rápidamente frente a ellas. Salen del edificio.)_

 _LANA: Si te lo dijéramos, no nos creerías._

 _PHOEBE: Pruébame._

 _(Lana se detiene. Rebobina la grabación, justo al momento en que Finn está hablándole a Bonnibel, y se ve cuando sale despedido hacia los casilleros.)_

 _(Después de ver la grabación, Phoebe está en silencio, con una mano en la boca.)_

 _PHOEBE: Bueno, está decidido. Esta noche huiré a Tijuana._

 _RUBY: Y yo a China, con mis abuelos._

 _SARAH: ¿No vamos a hacer nada con respecto a Bonnie?_

 _LANA: Sarah, ya lo viste… Finn la tocó y terminó en la enfermería._

 _(Todas están en silencio. Bonnibel se voltea.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Por qué caminan tan lento?_

 _(Empiezan a caminar más rápido, a regañadientes.)_

 _(Estudio de grabación. Sarah Mayer.)_

SARAH: Bueno… creo que al ver ese video, no quedan muchas dudas, ¿no? Ya no podíamos seguir negando lo evidente. Digo… Bonnibel hablaba sola, cosas raras pasaban a su alrededor…

BLAKE: ¿Estaban convencidas de que su extraño comportamiento era producto de la invocación que hicieron esa noche?

"Totalmente. Hablamos de manera muy seria al respecto… todas estábamos asustadas… pero también nos sentíamos culpables, ¿sabe?"

"¿Culpables?"

"De todas, Bonnibel era la más escéptica… dudo que se le cruzara por la mente que algo fuera a suceder en realidad esa noche. Pero… pasó, y bueno… ella ni siquiera temía pero…"

(Sarah comienza a sollozar. Niega varias veces con la cabeza.)

"¡Esa _cosa_ la tomó a ella! ¡La… poseyó, o lo que sea! Suena estúpido, pero de verdad… juro que los videos son reales… lo juro."

"¿Qué decisión tomaron todas ustedes? ¿Harían algo respecto a Bonnibel?"

"Bueno… tuvimos buen cuidado de documentar todo… en video, principalmente. Sabíamos que la gente no nos creería a menos de que hubiera pruebas. Decidimos buscar ayuda… profesional, por así decirlo."

 _(Comienza una nueva grabación. La imagen se mueve de manera desordenada. Alguien sostiene la cámara encendida en su mano. Luego la sostiene ante sí; es Ruby.)_

 _PHOEBE: ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Piensas ir a casa de Bonnibel tú sola?_

 _RUBY: ¿Tienes una mejor idea?_

 _PHOEBE: No, pero…_

 _RUBY: Tengo que saber qué pasa… tengo que estar a solas con ella para saber si… (Suspira)_

 _PHOEBE: Llámame en cuanto salgas, vendré por ti._

 _(Viernes 14 de noviembre de 2014. Casa de la familia Pinkman. Ruby lleva la cámara en una mochila deportiva, por encima de todo lo demás, pero solo se alcanza a ver el techo de la residencia Pinkman. Se le añadieron subtítulos al video, debido a la mala calidad del audio.)_

 _BONNIBEL: Me alegra que hayas venido… un minuto más aquí, a solas y te juro que perderé la cabeza._

 _RUBY: Bonnie… oye, tengo que preguntar… ¿te has sentido bien estos días?_

 _BONNIE: Excelente, de hecho._

 _RUBY: ¿De verdad? Te enfermaste dos veces._

 _BONNIE: Sí, eso fue muy extraño, pero ya pasó. Ahora me siento como nunca. Ven, voy a tocar algo para ti. Pero tendrá que ser algo clásico, porque papá está en casa y sabes lo mucho que odia que toque algo que no sea eso._

 _(Comienza a sonar "Troika", de Tchaikovski. Al terminar, Ruby vuelve a hablar.)_

 _RUBY: Bonnie…_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Qué piensas?_

 _RUBY: Eso… eso fue perfecto._

 _BONNIBEL: Gracias._

 _(Hay silencio. Ruby está dubitativa.)_

 _RUBY: Bonnie… ¿tienes idea de lo que le pasó a Finn hoy?_

 _(Bonnibel se queda en silencio y responde muy despacio.)_

 _BONNIBEL: No, no tengo idea. Fue muy extraño, ¿no? De repente estaba hablando con él y… bueno, sucedió._

 _(Más silencio.)_

 _RUBY: Bueno, ya veo… ¿quieres tocar algo conmigo?_

 _BONNIBEL: Eso me encantaría._

 _(Ambas practican en conjunto por espacio de una hora. Al final, Ruby vuelve a hablar.)_

 _RUBY: Ya debo irme, se hace de noche._

 _BONNIBEL: Me da gusto que hayas venido._

 _(Pasan unos segundos.)_

 _RUBY: Bonnie…_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Sí?_

 _RUBY: Hace mucho frío aquí, ¿cómo es que no te congelas?_

 _BONNIBEL: (ríe) ¿Te parece que hay frío? Qué raro, yo no siento nada._

 _(Se escucha salir a Ruby un rato después, saca la cámara y detiene la grabación.)_

 _(La cámara vuelve a encenderse, y esta vez es colocada sobre una superficie lisa. Ruby y Phoebe discuten mientras Sarah las observa atentamente y alguien, seguramente Lana, se encarga de acomodar la videocámara correctamente.)_

 _RUBY: Bueno, es oficial: Bonnibel tiene algo raro._

 _LANA: ¿Lo juras?_

 _SARAH: Lana, por favor. Esto es serio._

 _LANA: ¡Claro que es serio, eso ya lo sé!_

 _(Las chicas empiezan a gritar al mismo tiempo, pero Phoebe se queda callada, pensando.)_

 _PHOEBE: ¿Chicas? (Nadie le presta atención) ¡Chicas!_

 _(Todas la miran.)_

 _PHOEBE: ¿Alguna de ustedes…? ¿Alguna de ustedes tuvo sueños… con… 'eso'?_

 _(Las cuatro se quedan calladas.)_

 _LANA: Sí._

 _SARAH: Pensé que había sido la única…_

 _RUBY: Fue…_

 _PHOEBE: Horrible, ya lo sé. Era como un vampiro, o algo así._

 _(Vuelven a quedarse en silencio.)_

 _PHOEBE: ¿Se les ha ocurrido que tal vez Bonnibel no sólo lo soñó?_

 _(Más silencio.)_

(En el estudio, de nuevo Sarah está hablando.)

RUBY: Nos parecía una posibilidad abominable, pero ninguna de nosotras podía descartarla. Teníamos que buscar ayuda, y pronto. Me costó mucho contactar al señor Butler, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo para convencerle de que no le estaba contando algo falso.

 _(Miércoles 19 de noviembre de 2014. Casa de Peter Butler, demonólogo. Ruby toca la puerta. Un hombre pelirrojo de unos cuarenta años de edad abre la puerta.)_

 _BUTLER: ¿Señorita Lam?_

 _RUBY: (asiente) He traído a mis amigas, ellas también participaron en el ritual y experimentamos cosas inusuales… y todas somos amigas de Bonnibel, la otra chica de la que le comenté._

 _(Butler asiente, y su vista se fija en la cámara de Lana.)_

 _LANA: Eh… nosotras… bueno, hemos estado documentando…_

 _BUTLER: ¿Desde cuándo?_

 _PHOEBE: Desde el principio. Desde que hicimos el ritual._

 _(El hombre las observa con atención, y al final les hace una seña.)_

 _BUTLER: Pasen. Necesito ver todo lo que hayan grabado._

(Peter Butler, 42 años. Está sentado con una carpeta entre las manos.)

BLAKE: "¿Cómo fue contactado por la señorita Lam?"

BUTLER: "Soy conferencista y escritor, he escrito más de diez libros sobre simbología, demonología… también tengo un canal en YouTube, en el que recientemente alcancé diez millones de suscriptores. Ella me comentó de su caso, por medio de mensajes que llamaron mucho mi atención, por las características de estos, y vi que estábamos bastante cerca, así que la invité a visitarme para que me contara todo. No es muy frecuente que yo haga esto, ya que recibo cientos de mensajes falsos al día."

"¿Vio todos los videos que grabaron cada día?"

"Todos y cada uno, y era muy obvio por qué esas chicas estaban tan asustadas. Esto era algo muy real. El demonio que invocaron no es uno de los más usuales en invocación… por eso no hay tanta información acerca de ella, como lo hay de otros."

"¿Ella? ¿Es una mujer?"

"Es una _fémina_ , sí… esa es la forma que adopta."

"¿Podría darnos la información general acerca del demonio?"

(Él abre la carpeta que sostiene.)

"La invocación que realizaron las jóvenes Pinkman, Lam, Spacey, Mayer y Redfield, corresponde a una deidad pagana cuyos registros no son precisos, pero su figura se popularizó en el siglo XV. Las formas de su invocación han variado a lo largo del tiempo, pero no hay duda de que se trata de la misma entidad, dada la similitud de los pocos casos reportados."

(Saca unas fotografías en los que se distingue una representación en piedra de una criatura con apariencia de murciélago.)

"Al parecer, esta es su forma original, la que adopta al presentarse por primera vez… sin embargo, el folklore señala que el demonio puede cambiar su apariencia a gusto propio, incluyendo a semejanza de una doncella a la que reclamó como sacrificio. Se dice que la muchacha pidió que el demonio exterminara a su civilización, en venganza. Otros afirman que en realidad puede adoptar esta forma debido a que es la hija de un demonio mayor y una humana."

"¿Con qué objetivo adopta esta forma?"

"Para seducir. Es un súcubo, pero también se presenta ante mujeres."

"¿Qué nombre recibe?"

"Al principio se le conocía con el mismo nombre que al demonio mayor, que según se rumora, es su padre, pero se le terminó dando otro nombre para evitar confusiones. Las leyendas cuentan que concedía habilidades sobrenaturales a soldados de guerra que la invocaran, haciéndolos prácticamente invulnerables en la batalla. Por eso se le terminó conociendo como 'Marceline', haciendo referencia a esto."

"¿Y cuál es el precio a pagar?"

(Butler hace una mueca.)

"Es indeterminado. Ella lo decide."

"¿Qué pasa si, como en el caso de estas chicas, es invocada como un juego? ¿Si en realidad, no tienen nada que pedir?"

"Bueno… la señorita Pinkman desapareció. Creo que eso responde a su pregunta. El demonio simplemente tomará lo que quiera. Tampoco es que siga reglas estrictas."

"¿Qué medida de acción decidieron tomar?"

"Necesitaba documentarme apropiadamente, y ver a la señorita Pinkman en persona, pero me dijeron que tenían un viaje escolar por hacer ese mismo viernes, y que no volverían sino hasta la madrugada del lunes, probablemente. Les dije que era muy importante que Bonnibel no fuera, que el demonio la seguiría a cualquier parte."

 _(Se enciende una cámara, y la imagen se va aclarando. Se ve un ventanal y afuera de este, ramas de un árbol. Es de día, y está ligeramente nublado, así que la luz se cuela por el vidrio.)_

 _(Jueves 20 de noviembre de 2014. Edificio principal de la Escuela Secundaria Ooo, aulas de último año.)_

 _LANA: (suspira) Bueno, el loco al que visitamos dice que debemos mantener a Bonnie aquí, ¿no?_

 _RUBY: Esto no me gusta nada… digo, es obvio que Bonnie nos va a ignorar._

 _SARAH: Chicas…_

 _LANA: Ya viste las cosas que pasan alrededor de ella: gente volando y todo eso._

 _PHOEBE: ¿Han notado lo fría que está? La toqué hace un rato y Glob…_

 _SARAH: ¡Chicas! Bonnibel está muy rara._

 _(Todas voltean y observan con atención a Bonnibel. Está sola dentro del aula, como la vez que la encontraron hablando hacia la esquina de la pared, pero en esta ocasión está sentada en un pupitre. Parece estar haciendo una tarea; está muy concentrada y escribe cosas en una libreta.)_

 _LANA: Alguien tiene que hablar con ella._

 _RUBY: Iremos todas._

 _LANA: Sí, temí que dijeras eso._

 _(Se miran unas a otras y asienten. Entran con sigilo en el aula y se paran detrás de Bonnibel. Ahora que están más cerca, puede escucharse un murmullo: está diciendo cosas en voz baja, pero se escucha muy poco.)_

 _RUBY: ¿Bonnibel?_

 _(Bonnibel da un respingo y cierra de golpe la libreta. Voltea a ver a sus amigas, nerviosa.)_

 _RUBY: ¿Estabas hablando latín?_

 _BONNIBEL: Sí, estaba practicando un poco, ya sabes._

 _PHOEBE: Pero si los exámenes ya pasaron…_

 _BONNIBEL: (se encoge de hombros) Sabes que me gusta estudiar aunque no haya exámenes._

 _LANA: (resopla) Bueno, en eso tienes razón._

 _RUBY: Bonnie, queremos hablar contigo de algo._

 _BONNIBEL: Oh. Adelante, habla._

 _(Se endereza en su asiento y les hace una seña a sus amigas para que se sienten. Frunce el ceño al ver que Lana sigue con la cámara.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Todavía no se aburren de jugar a 'Actividad Paranormal'?_

 _RUBY: Bonnie, queríamos hablar contigo porque… estos últimos días han sido tan raros… y no sé, lo hemos hablado y opinamos que…_

 _LANA: No deberías ir al viaje escolar._

 _(Bonnibel alza las cejas, parece desconcertada, pero sonríe.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Perdón?_

 _RUBY: Te enfermaste dos veces… y de gravedad. Bonnie, la primera vez tuvieron que meterte a una tina con hielo por la fiebre tan alta que tenías y…_

 _BONNIBEL: Pero ahora estoy bien, así que no comprendo por qué quieren que me quede._

 _SARAH: P-pensamos que no deberías exponerte… es invierno, y el lago Licht es un lugar muy frío…_

 _BONNIBEL: (ríe) Eso es lo divertido del lago Licht, ¿no? He estado cuidándome para poder ir, chicas. Les aseguro que nada va a pasarme y…_

 _RUBY: De verdad, deberías quedarte._

 _(La sonrisa de Bonnibel vacila un poco, pero sigue teniendo casi la misma expresión. Vuelve a ensanchar su sonrisa, y se levanta de su asiento con parsimonia. Se para frente a Ruby, quien luce desconcertada.)_

 _BONNIBEL: Párate._

 _(Ruby parece querer decir algo, pero obedece y se levanta, quedando de pie cara a cara con Bonnibel.)_

 _BONNIBEL: Dime, Ruby… ¿tú impedirás que vaya al viaje?_

 _(Ruby abre y cierra la boca sin saber qué decir. Antes de que pueda dar alguna respuesta, Bonnibel le hace otra pregunta.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Cómo vas a impedirlo, exactamente?_

 _(Ruby no responde. Bonnibel voltea hacia Phoebe.)_

 _BONNIBEL: ¿Acaso lo harás tú, Phoebs? Ponte de pie._

 _(Phoebe no le hace caso, ni tampoco le responde.)_

 _BONNIBEL: Qué remedio…_

 _(Bonnibel la toma por las solapas del saco y la pone de pie. Phoebe luce muy molesta.)_

 _BONNIBEL: Asumo que tú tampoco me detendrás, entonces… ¿alguna de ustedes dos lo hará?_

 _(Mira a Lana y Sarah, que la miran con atención y ya están de pie. Nadie le responde y se da la vuelta mirándolas a todas.)_

 _LANA: Oye, Bonnie, tranquila… sólo estamos preocupadas por ti…_

 _BONNIBEL: ¡Estoy tranquila! (ríe) O lo estaba, hasta que ustedes sacaron este tema. No tienen que preocuparse por mí: yo estoy maravillosamente, ¿no se nota?_

 _RUBY: Bonnie, de verdad, deberías quedarte._

 _BONNIBEL: (alza las manos para indicarle que se detenga) Ya no pienso hablar de esto. Con permiso._

 _(Guarda su libreta, toma sus cosas y se va.)_

 _(Todas se quedan paradas. Phoebe es la primera en hablar. Se ve ofuscada y no deja de alisarse las solapas del saco.)_

 _PHOEBE: A la mierda. Me trae sin cuidado lo que le pase ahora._

 _(Toma su mochila y se marcha rápidamente.)_

 _LANA: A mí esto ya me dio miedo. Por un momento pensé que iba a… no sé, a volverse loca. Nunca le había visto esa mirada._

 _(Ella también se da media vuelta y se va, no sin antes apagar la cámara.)_

RUBY: "Todas estaban aterradas y… bueno, no las culpo, porque la mirada de Bonnibel en esa ocasión era para infartarse. Podías sentir su enfado, era tan palpable que el aire en la habitación pareció viciarse."

BLAKE: "Bonnibel no hizo caso a su consejo."

"Nos estuvo evitando, y nosotras a ella… o más bien, Lana, Phoebe y Sarah lo hacían. Yo seguía intentando convencerla de quedarse, pero no me escuchó. Al final de la semana, estaba ahí con su equipaje, lista para abordar el camión."

"Hábleme de ese viaje."

"Era un viaje organizado por la escuela para los estudiantes de último año. Era por un fin de semana, en el lago Lich, en el norte del estado de Nueva York. En esta época del año, el lago se congela y el bosque está nevado, así que podemos esquiar, o practicar _snowboarding_ … actividades así."

"¿Cómo transcurrió el viaje al lago Lich?"

"Fue eterno. Bonnie se sentó junto a nosotras, pero no nos habló en todo el camino. Phoebe eligió ignorarla. Sentíamos como si estuviésemos viajando junto a una bomba."

 _(Blake está frente a la cámara, y mientras habla, se ve un mapa y fotografías de la zona en pantalla.)_

BLAKE: "El lago Lich es un cuerpo de agua localizado en la zona montañosa de Nueva York, con una superficie aproximada de 5 kilómetros cuadrados. Es un popular destino turístico tanto en verano como invierno, no sólo por las actividades que se realizan en ambas estaciones, sino por ser además una locación en donde se reportan múltiples fenómenos sobrenaturales. Fue también el escenario del asesinato de Benjamin Root en 1952."

 _(Phoebe Redfield está en el estudio. Empieza a contar los sucesos a partir del viernes 21 de noviembre de 2014.)_

BLAKE: "¿Por qué dejaron de grabar justo el día del viaje?"

PHOEBE: (resopla) "Yo dejé en claro que no me interesaba tratar de convencer a Bonnibel de quedarse en casa. Me molestó mucho la actitud que tomó cuando la confrontamos, pero también me inquietó. Lucía como si estuviese dispuesta a lastimarnos si nos seguíamos metiendo con ella. Así que Lana tomó mi ejemplo y dejó de filmar todo. Pensamos que tal vez ni era para tanto, y que íbamos a estar vigiladas por los profesores y padres de familia voluntarios que fueron al viaje. Además, ya habíamos contactado con Butler y él nos podría ayudar cuando regresáramos. Tontamente creímos que tal vez lo que estuviera siguiendo a Bonnie, se quedaría en New Haven."

"Trate de contarme los hechos de manera cronológica."

 _(Phoebe se queda pensando, se mordisquea el labio y frunce la cara para ordenar sus ideas.)_

"Bueno… salimos muy temprano de New Haven, y llegamos al lago Lich para la tarde. Bonnibel no nos habló en todo el camino, sino que se la pasó mirando por la ventana, y a veces escribía algo en su cuaderno."

 _(Se detiene un momento, como si recordara algo.)_

"Es extraño… ese cuaderno nunca fue encontrado. Bueno… cuando llegamos, seguimos sin hablar, y ella se veía muy tranquila… pensativa, incluso. Las chicas y yo, por nuestra parte, tratamos de relajarnos y respiramos tranquilas cuando vimos que Bonnibel se veía de mucho mejor humor y hasta estaba participó en una pelea de bolas de nieve con nuestros otros compañeros. Estaba emocionada y no dejaba de decir lo bello que le pareció el lugar. Al parecer, había sido bueno salir de casa."

 _(Suspira.)_

"En fin… era obvio que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ese día fue bastante tranquilo y por la noche todos estábamos con sueño y muy relajados. Bonnibel nos hablaba de manera muy alegre, y aunque nuestras interacciones no eran como las acostumbradas, comenzábamos a retomar la confianza. Nos tocaba dormir juntas a todas en el enorme hotel, pero esto ya no sonaba tan desalentador como pensamos al inicio del viaje."

"¿Sucedió algo esa noche?"

"No, y eso nos hizo bajar la guardia todavía más. Estuvimos escuchando música en nuestros móviles por la noche, junto con el bullicio de las otras habitaciones y de hecho nos la estábamos pasando bastante bien. Si bien, Bonnibel no estaba tan conversadora como en otras ocasiones, estaba más normal. De hecho, fue la primera en dormirse y no tardamos mucho en hacer lo mismo."

 _(Es el turno de Sarah Mayer para hablar.)_

BLAKE: "Usted fue quien retomó las grabaciones."

SARAH: "Sí, pero no lo hice con intenciones de seguir con lo de vigilar a Bonnie, ¿sabe? Era más bien porque era un viaje para recordar, y eso… como a todas nos traumó un poco lo que habíamos grabado hasta el momento, ni siquiera se nos ocurrió hacerlo mientras nos divertíamos, así que le pedí la cámara a Lana y la mayoría de los videos que tomé eran de todos jugando, o tratando de hacer _snowboarding_ … niñerías, ya sabe. O al menos, todos los videos de ese viaje eran así hasta que capté a Bonnie en un pequeño muelle rústico que estaba a orillas del lago."

 _(Sábado 22 de noviembre de 2016. Lago Lich, Nueva York. Cerca de medio día.)_

 _(Los primeros minutos de la grabación parecen ser de una caminata por el bosque. Al regresar, Sarah va a ver a sus otros compañeros. Algunos tratan de practicar snowboarding; unos chicos hacen un muñeco de nieve y le colocan una zanahoria en la parte baja, simulando unos genitales y empiezan a reírse.)_

 _SARAH: Tarados…_

 _(Sigue caminando por un rato. Hace un acercamiento a la puerta del hotel donde se quedan y ve que sus profesores están tomando café y chocolate caliente, conversando entre ellos. Enfoca el lago y distingue una figura solitaria que está parada en el borde del muelle, observando hacia el horizonte. Se trata de Bonnibel; su cabello rosado resalta incluso a la distancia.)_

 _SARAH: Ay, no puede ser…_

 _(Sarah corre, pero no para hablarle a Bonnibel sino para tener una mejor vista de ella. En todo el rato, la chica no se voltea ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera se mueve, solo se queda estática frente al lago. Sarah tarda veintitrés minutos observando a Bonnie.)_

SARAH: "Aún después de apagar la cámara, Bonnie seguía ahí. Fui a buscar a mis amigas y para cuando íbamos de regreso, Bonnie ya no estaba en el muelle, sino que estaba tomando una taza de té en el vestíbulo del hotel. Me calmé al verla, pensando que sólo era mi paranoia la que me había alertado. Me sentí avergonzada por ser tan asustadiza, pero no era para menos."

BLAKE: "¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que su temor no era infundado?"

"La madrugada siguiente. Uno pensaría que los demonios no se aparecen en domingo, ¿no? Por ser el día de Dios, y todo eso… pero me desperté porque escuché unos ruidos en la habitación y… bueno. El video habla por sí solo."

 _(Se escucha ruido. La cámara está grabando, pero no se ve nada porque la habitación está a oscuras. Se escucha la voz de Sarah. Son las 2:47 de la mañana.)_

 _SARAH: Chicas… ¡chicas! ¡Despierten!_

 _(Se escucha más ruido y unos segundos después, quejidos de las otras muchachas.)_

 _LANA: Sarah, ¿pero qué mierda…?_

 _SARAH: Bonnie se fue._

 _(Hay silencio.)_

 _RUBY: ¿Cómo que se fue?_

 _SARAH: Hace como quince minutos… escuché que se levantaba y salía por el pasillo. Luego… bueno, supongo que salió, porque vi algo moverse en la oscuridad._

 _LANA: ¡¿HACE QUINCE MINUTOS?! ¡¿Y NO CONSIDERASTE DESPERTARNOS ANTES, O PREGUNTARLE A DÓNDE IBA?!_

 _SARAH: ¡Estaba asustada! ¡No sabía qué hacer!_

 _PHOEBE: Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?_

 _RUBY: Tenemos que encontrarla._

 _LANA: ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Estás sugiriendo que salgamos a buscarla en este momento?_

 _PHOEBE: Deberíamos decirle a algún profesor…_

 _RUBY: Ajá, ¿y qué vamos a decirle? ¿Que dejamos que Bonnibel se fuera de madrugada a quién sabe dónde? En lo que le avisamos a alguien, Bonnie podría perderse._

 _(Todas se quedan calladas.)_

 _LANA: Mierda, Bonnibel…_

 _RUBY: ¿Viste a dónde iba, Sarah?_

 _SARAH: No sé activar el modo nocturno… pero vi algo moverse hacia el bosque._

 _LANA: Estás bromeando…_

 _(Pasa un rato.)_

 _PHOEBE: Entonces, de verdad iremos a buscarla…_

 _RUBY: Iré yo. Ustedes vayan y avísenle a alguien._

 _LANA: Y una mierda, no vamos a dejar que vayas sola al bosque._

 _RUBY: Entonces alguien quédese, y distraiga a quien esté en la recepción para que no nos vean regresar._

 _PHOEBE: Que se quede Sarah._

 _LANA: (suspira) Pues sí. Con lo miedica que eres, Sarah querida, creo que es lo más conveniente._

 _(Sarah le entrega la cámara a Lana, quien la apaga. Cuando vuelve a encenderse, están saliendo por una puerta trasera, rodeando la edificación para ir hacia el bosque.)_

 _RUBY: Bueno, este es el plan: caminamos un poco, buscamos a Bonnie. Si la encontramos, la convencemos de regresar por la paz, y si no… pues volvemos corriendo a dar aviso._

 _(La única que no se tropieza al caminar es Lana, que lleva la cámara en modo nocturno. De vez en cuando le advierte a Phoebe y Ruby que tengan cuidado con las ramas y raíces.)_

 _PHOEBE: De repente no me parece buena idea haber venido por ella en vez de decirle a algún profesor._

 _RUBY: Me da miedo que Bonnie salga huyendo si escucha que alguien la persigue… además…_

 _(Duda antes de proseguir. Ahora que están en el bosque, sacan unas pequeñas linternas de bolsillo._

 _RUBY: Nosotras la metimos en esto._

 _LANA: ¿De qué hablas? Nadie la obligó a jugar con nosotras._

 _RUBY: Exacto: nadie. Todas hicimos ese ritual de buena gana, así que corregiré mi frase. Nosotras NOS metimos en esto. Las cinco._

 _(Se quedan calladas, caminando por otros minutos. Phoebe es la primera en hablar.)_

 _PHOEBE: Chicas, ¿qué es eso?_

 _LANA: ¿Qué cosa?_

 _PHOEBE: Apaguen sus linternas._

 _(Lana y Ruby obedecen y se quedan en silencio. Lana gira la cámara hacia todas partes.)_

 _PHOEBE: (señala) Allá, mira._

 _(Se ve un pequeño fulgor a lo lejos.)_

 _LANA: (suspira de alivio) Ay, por fin. Por un momento pensé que Bonnibel se había metido en lo más profundo del bosque._

 _(Continúan caminando y llegan a un pequeño claro. Se ven pequeñas antorchas que lo iluminan, en el centro se ve una especie de dibujo trazado en la fina capa nieve, dejando la tierra al descubierto y encima de este, está Bonnibel de pie. Las tres amigas se quedan en silencio absoluto y sólo se escucha la respiración agitada de Lana, quien voltea a ver a Ruby y Phoebe, pero ellas se miran entre sí, confundidas. De repente, Lana voltea de nuevo hacia el claro y Bonnibel está mirándola fijamente, aún sin dejar el dibujo del suelo, lo que le provoca un sobresalto a Lana. Entonces empieza a caminar hacia ellas.)_

 _RUBY: ¿B-Bonnie? Bonnie, ¿q-qué ha-haces…?_

 _PHOEBE: ¿E-estás bien…?_

 _(Bonnibel no responde y sigue avanzando, con expresión seria.)_

 _LANA: Oye, Bonnibel, no te enojes… sí, te seguimos pero… pero… pero creo que ya mejor nos vamos._

 _(Cuando ven que no piensa detenerse, las tres corren de regreso.)_

 _LANA: ¡AL DIABLO CON ESTO!_

 _(Sólo se ve movimiento ajetreado y se escuchan los jadeos de las tres chicas al correr. Una de ellas lanza un quejido al tropezar. Todas van gritando para encontrarse. Lana tiene la cámara, está colgando de su muñeca y se ve que la chica se cae de bruces sobre la nieve y por el ruido se nota que comienza a dar arcadas. Luego se le escucha vomitar. Se escucha ruido en la nieve, indicando la llegada de alguien. Todo este tiempo, lo único que se ve en la cámara es el reflejo de las luces en la superficie del lago.)_

 _(Lana está vomitando.)_

 _PHOEBE: Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios… ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ RUBY?! LANA, ¡¿Y RUBY?!_

 _RUBY: (tose) Aquí… aquí estoy…_

 _(Todas jadean y luchan por recuperar el aliento, hasta que alguien llega a jalar del brazo a Lana.)_

 _¿?: Oh por Dios… ¡¿pero qué demonios hacen aquí?! ¡Las encontramos! ¡Hey!_

 _(No se observa mucho en la cámara mas que la tenue luz del vestíbulo del hotel. Se ve más movimiento caótico.)_

 _¿?: ¡¿PERO EN QUÉ PENSABAN AL METERSE EN EL BOSQUE?!_

 _RUBY: Fui… fuimos por… nuestra amiga… Pinkman sigue en el bosque…_

 _¿?: Pinkman… oh Dios…_

 _(La persona se aleja para dar indicaciones, mientras a las tres chicas las guían al interior del hotel. Están cubiertas por mantas y conversando entre ellas, ahora que Sarah se les ha unido, pero regresa un profesor airado, a confrontarlas.)_

 _PROFESOR LEMONY: ¡¿ACASO CREEN QUE ESTO ES UN JUEGO?!_

 _(Todas se miran entre sí, sin saber qué responder. El profesor Lemony prosigue.)_

 _PROFESOR LEMONY: ¡Pinkman está en su habitación! ¡La misma donde ustedes deberían estar dormidas ahora mismo! ¿Creen que su broma fue divertida?_

 _LANA: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Eso no es posible! Profesor Lemony, se lo juro…_

 _PROFESOR LEMONY: Esto es inaceptable… A partir de ahora, ustedes cuatro no irán a ninguna parte sin supervisión… sí, tú también, Mayer…_

 _(Todas regresan a la habitación, donde siguen protestando, pero la luz está encendida y Bonnibel las recibe con un abrazo. Lana apaga la cámara.)_

 _(Phoebe Redfield al habla.)_

PHOEBE: "Me le fui encima a Bonnibel… Estaba enojada, pero sobre todo estaba cansada… Tenía unas ganas de estrangularla… Los profesores tuvieron que apartarnos cuando escucharon los gritos. Yo estaba tan convencida… digo, lo teníamos en video… pero los profesores pensaron que se trataba de una broma muy elaborada… digo, no se veía nada bien que nosotras dijéramos que Bonnibel estaba fuera y que en realidad estuviera en el dormitorio, mientras nosotras paseábamos por el bosque. Todos pensaron que era una jugarreta de mal gusto, por envidia o algo así."

BLAKE: "Entonces, Mayer alertó a todos cuando vio que no regresaban…"

PHOEBE: "Eso fue… Dios, eso fue tan extraño… cuando corrí de vuelta al hotel, mi reloj de muñeca se resquebrajó, como si le hubiesen puesto un pie encima, y no me di cuenta sino hasta después… y cuando hablé con Sarah… no me extraña que nos estuvieran buscando. Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando nos encontraron… yo juraría que no tardamos más de cuarenta minutos, pero…"

 _(Lana Spacey está en el estudio.)_

LANA: "Oh, por Dios… no, eso fue lo más terrorífico de mi vida. Sé que en la grabación luce como un mal proyecto de escuela, o algo así, pero de verdad… eso fue real."

BLAKE: "¿Qué sucedió a la mañana siguiente?"

LANA: "Todo estaba tan tenso… los profesores, empleados del hotel y padres voluntarios… bueno, nos miraban con recelo, y con mucha razón. Tres chicas locas se lanzaron a la búsqueda de una cuarta, que todo ese tiempo estuvo dormida en el hotel… o eso creen ellos."

"¿Qué hicieron el resto de ese día?"

"Conversamos, nos convencimos de que eso no había sido un sueño… ideábamos una forma de hacerle entender a los demás que no era una tonta fantasía, sino que a Bonnie le pasaba algo en serio… ella estuvo tranquila todo ese día, hasta que nos enteramos."

* * *

Sigo preguntándome por qué no cedí ante _Marceline_ antes, mientras camino con energía palpable hacia la escuela. Jamás en la vida me había sentido tan briosa… mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y me sentía eufórica al pensar que un ente tan poderoso estaba conmigo. Era como un poder contenido, que me daba seguridad y excitación…

Pero debo disimular, aunque sea un poco, pienso mientras me acerco a la escuela.

"No te descontroles, ¿sí?"

"¿Es una orden?"

"Es una petición, mi dulce demonio…"

La escucho carcajearse, mientras me dirijo a clases, y el día transcurre sin mayor acontecimiento… hasta la hora de salida.

—Hola, princesa.

Es Finn… demonios. Yo esperaba que este chico desistiera enseguida, una vez que le hube dado los argumentos de que Phoebe es mi amiga, y todo eso, pero al parecer el chico no desiste. Es guapo, y todo, pero de verdad… no tengo interés alguno.

—Eh… hola, Finn. —sigo acomodando mis libros en el casillero, para que entienda que no tendrá mi atención. Aun así, me pone la mano en el antebrazo.

—Sé que no pudiste asistir a la fiesta de Halloween, y todo eso, pero… me preguntaba si en el viaje escolar… tú… querrías salir conmigo. No sé, me parece un lugar romántico, ya sabes: a la orilla de un lago y…

En ese momento Finn sale despedido hacia los casilleros de enfrente y me apresuro a ver cómo está.

— ¡Finn!

Me volteo, furibunda, y veo que _ella_ está frente a mí, usando un anticuado pero hermoso vestido, y con expresión de profundo enojo en el rostro.

"¡¿Era completamente necesario eso?!"

"Te estaba tocando. Eres mía, y nadie puede tocarte, ¿lo olvidas?"

No parece arrepentirse de lo que hizo, así que me inclino para ver que Finn esté bien. Mis amigas también lo ven, así como los chicos del equipo de futbol americano. Cuando todos están distraídos, me voy corriendo a un aula vacía y la confronto.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!

Parece sorprendida por mi pregunta, y alza una ceja.

—Ya te lo dije: te tocó.

—Ah, ¿y creíste que yo no iba a protestar por eso? Le pude haber dicho que no me tocara, ¿sabes? No tienes que reaccionar así de buenas a primeras.

—Sé que piensas que es guapo.

—Deja de meterte en mi mente. —le espeto, aunque el corazón me da un vuelco cuando me dice eso. —Además, ya sabes que él no es _mi tipo_.

—Oh, eso lo sé muy bien. —dice con una sonrisita ladeada. —Pero tenía que asegurarme.

—La gente comenzará a pensar cosas raras… no, ya lo piensan. Mis amigas van a todas partes con esa estúpida cámara porque _saben_ que no te has ido.

— _Toda_ la gente sabe que un demonio no se va así como así, Bonnie.

— ¡Pues ellas no lo sabían antes! Y yo había leído antes al respecto, pero siempre pensé que eran patrañas.

—Auch, eso dolió. —dice llevándose una mano al pecho como si estuviese ofendida.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Marceline. —le reclamo, haciendo aspavientos para enfatizar mi punto. — ¡No puedes volver a hacer eso!

— ¿Por qué no? —es evidente que mi respuesta no le interesa, porque está riéndose y veo que en realidad se está mofando de mí. Me sonrojo al pensar que de seguro me ve como una niña protestona, que poco podrá hacer para cambiar la situación.

—Piénsalo, ¿qué es lo que los humanos piensan cuando alguien de repente adquiere poderes y súper fuerza?

— ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo yo? No soy humana.

— ¡Marceline!

—Está bien, está bien… —se resigna poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Supongo que piensan en brujería y pactos, ¿no?

— ¡Exacto!

—Pero qué tontería, tú ni siquiera me llamaste para hacer un pacto, simplemente eres mía porque no te dejé otra opción. —dice riéndose con muchas ganas.

La miro con severidad pero ella no está amedrentada, sino más bien parece darme su propia versión tétrica de una mirada tierna. Seguro que para ella parezco un pequeño gatito tratando de actuar con la ferocidad de un tigre, algo que te haría soltar un suspiro de deleite y no caminar hacia atrás aterrorizado. Mi actitud le resulta pueril, inocua y siento cómo se burla.

—Tendrás que disculparme, pero no me hace gracia que alguien toque mis juguetes. Soy como una chiquilla egoísta. —su voz me habla con tranquilidad, y eso me sosiega, a mi pesar. Trato de no perder la determinación.

— ¡No, es que…! ¡No, no puedes! ¡No puedes ir por la vida empujando a los que…!

Ella mira por encima de mi hombro y señala con la cabeza para que volteara.

Ruby está casi por ponerme la mano en el hombro; Lana y Sarah están con ella y las miro.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto, malhumorada.

Ellas tres dan un respingo por la sorpresa y Ruby retrocede, asustada hasta que se tropieza con un pupitre. Lana deja caer la cámara.

— ¿B-Bonnie…? —me pregunta con voz trémula.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Miro a mi alrededor y apenas me vengo a dar cuenta de que sigo en un aula de la escuela.

—Yo… necesitaba estar sola. —digo sin profundizar más en el tema.

— ¿Con quién hablabas?

—Improvisaba la escena de una obra. —me encojo de hombros. — ¿Cómo está Finn?

Ellas notan mi obvio intento por cambiar el tema central de la conversación lo más rápido posible, pero no se atreven a rebatirme. En cambio, siguen mirándose con miedo y me siguen cuando salgo del aula. Las escucho cuchichear a mis espaldas y las apremio. Toda la semana ha sido igual: es como si quisieran mantenerme vigilada, pero tuvieran miedo de que las descubra, como si no lo hubiese hecho ya. La verdad es que hasta me parece gracioso. Ruby incluso ha venido a visitarme, mostrándose preocupada y condescendiente y le aseguro que todo está perfecto, pero por supuesto no logro convencerla. No a ella: me conoce demasiado bien y eso me pone un poco nerviosa, haciendo que me pregunte por un segundo si podrá percibir la presencia de Marceline en mi cuarto. Ella sólo nos observa, inmóvil como una estatua, con ojos brillosos y ronroneando de gusto cuando me escucha tocar. Esto me hace sonreír y espero que Ruby no lo note, porque de seguro tengo una expresión de chiquilla tonta enamorada en el rostro, pero parece anonadada por la calidad de mi ejecución y no repara en otra cosa. Creo que eso le ha hecho sospechar todavía más, lo noto cuando me despido de ella.

En casa todo es una tensa calma… como siempre ha sido, pero de alguna manera siento que es diferente, o tal vez sólo lo es para mí, porque estoy consciente de lo que pasará en breve. Me siento hasta excitada; cada noche me tiendo en la cama, ansiosa porque ella se coloque encima de mí y me deje en claro que soy de su pertenencia. Me toma sin falta, deleitándose en cada detalle de mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en cada lunar para proclamarse su dueña y yo sólo puedo asentir mientras me provoca una mezcla de sensaciones que nunca pensé que pudiesen ir de la mano, tales como dolor y placer.

Mucho tiempo me sentí agobiada por sentirme atraída hacia las mujeres… eso es ya casi un recuerdo lejano mientras me retuerzo bajo el inquieto tacto de su lengua, y ese inocuo beso que le di a Ruby meses atrás es algo que parece haber sucedido en otra vida… sólo puedo pensar en Marceline, que está conmigo ahora.

* * *

¡¿Pero qué se han creído?! No sé si reírme o sentirme indignada. Ahora esta panda de tontas cree que puede decirme qué hacer y qué no. He tenido que ponerme un poco severa… seguro que más de una ha captado el mensaje a base de miedo. Insisten en que no debo ir al lago Lich… están convencidas, y saben de la presencia de Marceline.

—Esto no habría pasado si no hubieras lastimado a Finn. —le reclamo a Marceline mientras toco _"Agosto"_ de Tchaikovski. Papá no ha irrumpido ni una sola vez en la habitación para reclamarme porque, para variar, he estado usando el metrónomo y yo me siento en paz con ello, sabiendo que no será por mucho tiempo, pero estoy molesta con ella.

— ¿Qué más da lo que piensen? —me mordisquea el cuello de manera suave y sensual, lo que me hace _casi_ fallar unas notas, pero logro controlarme y sé que esa es la influencia de ella sobre mí: ser excelsa.

—Podrían buscar una manera de alejarte. —la perspectiva me entristece. Marceline me confiere una seguridad tal que… vaya. Es como si yo fuese una deidad. No puedo ni describirla. No quiero alejarme de ella, aún si al principio fui una escéptica.

—Pueden buscar lo que quieran, pero no lo harán. —me mete la lengua en la oreja y siento un delicioso escalofrío. —Tú eres mi dulce coñito y no pienso dejarte.

Antes me habría parecido de lo más ofensivo y desagradable que alguien se expresara así de mí, pero hoy me predispongo a ella y permanezco un largo rato con la cara entre sus piernas. Es tan glorioso tener para mí sola a este ser, que lo demás viene sobrando.

Es el día anterior al viaje escolar… el momento en que culminará todo. Estoy dividida entre la emoción, la incertidumbre y el temor.

—Mi hermosa chiquilla, no veo por qué temes. —Marceline me frota la parte delantera de los pantalones de invierno que me he puesto, y puedo sentirla como si tuviera la piel desnuda. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír. —Serás completamente mía en menos de lo que crees, y ya no tendrás que lidiar con tus amigas chismosas, o con tu padre, el pederasta controlador.

Eso me levanta el espíritu. Me siento feliz… viajo junto a mis amigas, que no hacen esfuerzo por iniciar conversación conmigo desde la "escena" de severidad que he tenido que presentarles, pero no me ofendo. La perspectiva del lago Lich, un lugar profano si lo hay, me enerva. Para esto me ha estado preparando ella. En mi mente, repaso el ritual que debo hacer, el cual he estado dibujando una y otra vez sin parar en una libreta que llevo conmigo a todas partes.

Finalmente podré darle descanso a Neddy.

Finalmente podré darme descanso a mí misma.

Estoy tan emocionada que quiero que Marceline me tome aquí mismo, en el autobús escolar y sé que lo haría, pero prefiero no externarlo. En cambio, prefiero decirle que se controle, pues entraría en frenesí si le dijera que quiero que me posea aquí y ahora. Sirve de poco, sin embargo, porque sé que ella lo sabe y está salivando al pensar en todas las maneras en que quiere mancillar mi cuerpo con el fin de hacerme sentir placer, a mi pesar, a la vez de castigarme por no permitirle disponer de mí en este momento.

* * *

El lago Lich es hermoso. Cuando lo veo, no puedo evitar exhalar con adoración mientras observo el panorama entero desde una pequeña colina localizada justo antes del hotel donde nos quedaremos. Es bellísimo como una postal, e incluso Marceline murmura con aprobación a mi lado.

" _¿Habías visto este lugar antes?"_ le pregunto en mi mente.

" _Sí, en varias ocasiones. Me parece bello ese manto siniestro que lo cubre, pero supongo que ustedes, los humanos, encuentran más fascinante su belleza etérea."_

" _Yo también adoraré ese 'manto siniestro' del que hablas, ¿no?"_ dirijo una mirada de amor hacia donde sé que está su rostro y me acaricia muy suavemente la mejilla.

" _Yo creo que ya lo haces."_ Me asegura al tiempo que sigo el paso de los profesores, guías, padres de familia y compañeros con los que estoy.

Estoy tan impaciente… me siento como una niña pequeña. Me río de la nada y me enfrasco en una encarnizada batalla de bolas de nieve con mis compañeros. Marceline me observa, risueña, pero atenta a cada cosa que hago. Incluso añade fuerza extra a mis bolas de nieve, porque le parece muy divertido que termine aturdiendo a mis contrincantes con ellas. Todo es parte de un insulso entretenimiento juvenil. A ella le gusta ver mi inocencia en un entorno natural y yo la dejo deleitarse con eso, como si estuviese desnudándome frente a un voyerista. Al final, después de todo el jugueteo del día, termino agotada. Puede que Marceline sea un demonio impaciente y despiadado, pero me da gélidas caricias hasta que me duermo profundamente, mientras mis amigas escuchan música y cotillean acerca del bullicio en las otras habitaciones, y se me aparece en los sueños. Su presencia, que antes me mermara, ahora me es reconfortante e incluso necesaria.

Creo que ellas ya han perdido el interés en mí, y espero que así sea. Yo estoy de lo más tranquila, esperando el momento por el que tanto ruego… ahora ya me es imposible aparentar que estoy tan juguetona y pueril como el día anterior. Me dedico a pasear por el bosque, disfrutando del agradable crujido de la nieve bajo mis pies y sintiéndola en mis manos, que apenas si procesan el efecto del hielo en ellas.

— ¿Quién te pareció la más guapa?

Para saber lo que hay en mi mente, parece sorprendida por mi pregunta y hasta se ríe.

—Oh, ¿a esto vamos a jugar?

—Es en serio, quiero saber.

Frunce los labios y entorna los ojos en gesto pensativo.

—Phoebe es toda una tentación. —me responde al fin.

—Phoebe es pelirroja. —observo cruzándome de brazos. —Eso es algo así como… trampa, o no sé.

— ¿Cómo puede ser trampa si nació siéndolo? —pregunta en medio de su risa.

—Y yo qué sé, pero eso es algo como tener la competencia ganada.

De alguna forma, me molesta que considere que Phoebe es guapa. Sé que es estúpido, porque Phoebe ni en sueños estaría dispuesta a ocupar el lugar que tengo yo ahora.

— ¿Por qué yo? —pregunto, observando mis manos cubiertas por el gélido cúmulo blanco que se deslizaba entre mis dedos al jugar con la nieve del suelo.

—Tienes un espíritu obstinado. Eso siempre ha sido algo que no puedo resistir.

Y me tira ahí mismo, sobre la nieve mientras yo gimo, pensando en lo incorrecto de esto, pero de la misma forma, deseando que nos descubran. Observo mi aliento condensarse en el aire y sonrío mientras sus helados dedos se entierran en mí y mi espalda choca contra la rugosa corteza de un árbol. Atrás ha quedado ya ese sentimiento de pavor que me provocaba estar a solas con ella, y ha sido reemplazado por el éxtasis. Casi podría gritar de deleite cuando me pone de rodillas, estando ella justo de pie frente a mí y sonriendo, me da una orden implícita que capto al momento. Me toma suavemente del cabello, pero con firmeza y sé que esto lo hace para burlarse de mí: yo estoy de pie, y tú de rodillas, parece decirme. El pensamiento hace que mi cuerpo reaccione de manera responsiva y eso le causa gracia, porque ¿a quién no le causaría gracia que una chiquilla terca y orgullosa sienta gusto al encontrarse en esta situación que en días normales consideraría humillante? Pero estos ya no son días normales. Y dudo siquiera que se pueda considerar que sigo siendo yo misma.

O tal vez lo soy. Quién sabe, a lo mejor en este momento soy más real que en toda mi vida. Tengo la sensación de que es así.

* * *

Me he tomado la mayor parte del día para observar el lago Lich en su vasta majestuosidad. Hay algo en este lugar que me causa un escalofrío delicioso, que empieza justo desde mi coxis y se extiende hasta mi cráneo.

"¿Debería estar celosa de este estúpido lago?" me pregunta ella mientras estamos de pie frente al lago congelado.

Yo no puedo hablar, ni siquiera en mis pensamientos. No parece contenta, y lanza un gruñido animal para advertirme, pero no dejo de observar el lago.

Finalmente decido expresar el motivo de mi fascinación.

"¿Es aquí donde todo terminará?"

"Sí, si lo haces bien. No temas, claro que lo harás."

Sigo observando la superficie congelada del lago y comienzo a resoplar. Estoy impaciente por llevar a cabo el plan, pero también me da miedo.

"Alguien te observa." Señala ella.

"Es Sarah. Lleva ahí un rato, ¿no?"

"Ajá. Ahora va a buscar a tus amigas."

"Será mejor que me vaya, o de nuevo comenzarán a acosarme. Vamos al hotel, se me apetece una taza de té."

Estoy sentada en el vestíbulo, cuando veo entrar a mis amigas, quienes lucen alarmadas un momento, y al siguiente, desconcertadas. Seguro que Sarah ha exagerado las cosas… o quizá la mente de ellas mismas se encargó de eso. Yo sólo les sonrío mientras el líquido caliente se desliza por mi garganta.

Hoy es la noche. No… hoy es la noche que le precede.

Casi no puedo contener mi emoción. Platico con las chicas y me muestro sociable, pero es sólo para aparentar. Un ligero temblor me invade y hago ver que tengo frío, aunque hace días que eso no me molesta. Podría salir completamente desnuda en una noche fría como esta y no sentiría nada. No después de sentir el frío que emana Marceline.

Me pongo a recordar la primera vez que escuché su nombre, y cómo se deslizó por mis oídos hasta hacerlo por mi lengua. Era el nombre más bello que hubiese pronunciado en mi vida. Sonaba tan bien en mis labios que parecía ser el propósito de mi vida: decir su nombre una y otra vez.

Todas nos vamos a dormir temprano; es una noche fría y todas han estado jugando sin parar, justo como hice yo el día anterior. Sonrío al pensar que todavía encuentro regodeo en actividades tan poco serias, como los juegos. Luego recuerdo que todo esto inició como un juego para nosotras, que avanzó hasta convertirse en algo más para mí.

" _Qué ritual tan estúpido."_ Pienso riéndome en silencio, cubierta de pies a cabeza con un cobertor, con las luces apagadas.

Una carita feliz y un litro de leche…

" _Cállate."_

Me sigo riendo un poco más hasta que paro para no hacerla enojar y me duermo profundamente en segundos.

* * *

" _Despierta."_

Abro los ojos de golpe, con la sensación de haberlos cerrados apenas segundos antes. Pulso un botón en mi móvil para ver la hora. Es el momento y me levanto, vistiéndome en silencio y ella me observa como siempre, desde su esquina. Dejo el móvil en la mesita de noche y salgo de la habitación, con ella guiándome.

" _No te preocupes, no hay nadie aquí."_

Camino con pies ligeros, segura de mí misma y jamás delatando la adrenalina que corre por mi cuerpo.

" _Ten cuidado aquí, yo te diré cuando avanzar."_

Ella me señala múltiples cámaras conforme vamos caminando.

" _Por aquí. Esto es punto ciego."_

Sigo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Para salir del edificio me hace dar muchas vueltas y comienzo a impacientarme, pero sé que no debo dejar rastro de mi salida. Debo volver cuanto antes y hacer ver que todo este tiempo he permanecido aquí. Termino saliendo por una ventana que me indica desde el segundo piso.

" _Déjate caer."_

Cualquiera se lo habría pensado dos veces por lo menos, considerando la distancia entre el segundo piso y el suelo, pero yo le hago caso de inmediato. Me tiro y ella me atrapa, haciéndome sonrojar, porque por un momento luzco como si estuviera siendo cargada por un bombero, o por un novio justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la habitación con su esposa en brazos, justo en su noche de bodas. Marceline me mira con intensidad por un segundo y corro teniendo cuidado de alejarme de las luces del edificio lo más pronto posible.

" _¿Y por qué no simplemente salté por la ventana de mi habitación?"_

" _Una de ellas te observaba. Debes dejar tu rastro en las cámaras de seguridad para cuando regreses, aunque no demasiado. Ha visto tu silueta correr."_

" _Ya veo."_

Esto me preocupa mucho. La que me haya visto de seguro alertará a alguien y podría venir gente a buscarme. Corro más rápido y en poco tiempo llego al claro donde efectuaré el ritual que ya me aprendí de memoria. Limpio un poco el lugar, quitando el exceso de nieve, dispersándola con las manos. Una vez hecho esto, trepo a un árbol cercano para desatar una bolsa de plástico en la que dejé madera, previendo lo difícil que sería encender fuego con ramas mojadas.

Enciendo el fuego y me pongo a trazar el dibujo sobre la nieve. No es tan fácil, ya que tengo que encorvarme para lograrlo, y las líneas son un poco trémulas, pero son constantes y no se rompen en ningún sitio, así que según ella esto bastará. Me pongo en pie y procedo a recitar con voz firme, sacándome un poco de sangre de la mano, cosa que no me cuesta porque tengo una herida a medio sanar en la palma de esta. Tengo los ojos cerrados y me mantengo en posición fetal, a la expectativa de lo que va a pasar. No escucho nada, salvo los sonidos típicos de un bosque y comienzo a pensar que tal vez no lo hice bien, aunque apenas si han pasado unos segundos y un perro comienza a ladrar.

¿Un perro?

Abro los ojos, pensando que tal vez ya hay alguien buscándome, pero veo un panorama que no coincide y no hay nieve debajo de mí, sino pasto húmedo.

¡Lo reconozco! ¡Estoy en el jardín trasero de casa!

Volteo a ver a Marceline, quien me da una sonrisa de satisfacción y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a poner en pie. La mano me escuece un poco pero ignoro el dolor al tiempo que me vuelvo a poner los guantes que llevaba un rato antes.

" _Esta ha sido la parte fácil."_

Me alza la capucha de la sudadera que estoy usando y me atrae hacia sí, dándome un beso. Yo suspiro en sus labios y me deja ir. Avanzo con la cabeza gacha hacia donde está el panel de control del sistema de seguridad. Ingreso las claves y una a una, voy desactivando todo. Voy hacia donde está el DVR y las cámaras, apagándolo. También me encargo de desenlazar la dirección IP a la que se transmiten todos los videos. Todo esto me lleva tiempo, incluso conociendo las claves. Tengo que asegurarme de que ninguna cámara quede activada y que la casa esté incomunicada por completo. Al final suspiro, pero estoy segura de que ya he terminado.

" _Es ahora cuando la diversión comienza."_

Y vaya que lo hace. Entro a la habitación de mis padres y meto sus móviles en mi bolsillo. Observo un rato a mis progenitores y sonrío. Alzo el mazo que llevo en la mano y lo dejo caer con fuerza sobre el cráneo de papá. Mamá es la siguiente.

* * *

Estamos todos en la planta baja y he puesto un disco de Edith Piaf. No sé por qué, pero me pareció de lo más apropiado. Un adecuado soundtrack para asesinar y ser asesinado… a saber por qué.

Mis padres me observan con mezcolanza de miedo y sorpresa. No sé si sea sorpresa de verme aquí, cuando debería estar a kilómetros de distancia, o si están sorprendidos porque los tengo amarrados y con un trozo de cinta en la boca, aunque de seguro son ambas cosas.

Yo pongo todo lo que necesito sobre una pequeña mesa de jardín que me he traído a la sala, observando a mi alrededor. Todo cubierto por una capa de plástico.

—Tengo un dilema. —hablo y mis padres intentan gritar, pero es inútil. —No sé quién de ustedes dos deba irse primero.

Me acerco a ellos y los observo desde arriba.

—No sé si debas ser tú, papá, para que mamá lo vea y… bueno, en realidad no va a pasar nada, porque mamá no va a hablar, ¿verdad, mami? No dirás nada, igual que toda tu vida. Igual que nunca dijiste nada para defender al pequeño Neddy de los _regaños_ de papá.

No dejan de hacer ruido y me irrito. Pienso en un par de cerdos a punto de ser sacrificados, pero creo que incluso los cerdos lo llevarían con más dignidad. Mis padres están llorando y negando con la cabeza, con la cara completamente roja.

—Por otro lado, mamá podría ser la primera en partir, y así papá vería el horrendo destino que le espera. Justo como yo, después de la muerte de Neddy. Me la pasaba pensando que ahora tú me harías esas visitas nocturnas, o que simple y llanamente terminaría por suicidarme debido a la culpa que me embargaba.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta al recordar a mi hermano, pero me sobrepongo.

" _Me agrada la segunda idea."_

Volteo, viendo a Marceline. Tiene su forma original y está observando todo como si de una película se tratara. Casi espero ver un bol de palomitas en su regazo.

—Mamá, papá. —les hablo con gesto solemne y señalo con la mano a donde está Marceline. —Ustedes no pueden verla, pero todo esto es gracias a mi… _amiga_ , Marceline. Bueno, he dicho amiga, aunque más bien es mi amante.

Eso le da mucha risa, pero ahora mis padres me miran como si estuviera loca. Creo que tienen razón, en realidad, después de todo estoy a punto de matarlos.

Le doy gusto a Marceline y comienzo con mi madre. Había leído que asesinar a alguien no era tan fácil como se pintaba en las películas, pero con un demonio de mi parte me resultó tan fácil como a un niño le sería sencillo arrancarle las alas y las patas a un insecto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

" _Lo suficiente."_

Marceline me ha dicho que el tiempo transcurriría mucho más lento una vez que estuviese yo aquí, gracias a otro ritual que hice el día antes a mi salida.

" _Elle écoute la java_ _  
_ _Mais elle ne la danse pas_ _  
_ _Elle ne regarde même pas la piste_ _  
_ _Et ses yeux amoureux_ _  
_ _Suivent le jeu nerveux_ _  
_ _Et les doigts secs et longs de l'artiste_

 _Ça lui rentre dans la peau_ _  
_ _Par le bas, par le haut_ _  
_ _Elle a envie de chanter_ _  
_ _C'est physique_ _  
_ _Tout son être est tendu_ _  
_ _Son souffle est suspendu_ _  
_ _C'est une vraie tordue de la musique"_

Canto la canción completa, de memoria mientras termino con mi madre y comienzo con papá. Se mueve de un lado a otro, trata de patearme y yo sólo lo someto con tranquilidad. Tengo que golpearlo varias veces para que pare, porque me estoy hartando. Termina muriendo sin energía, y sin esperanza de poderse escapar por algún milagro. Supongo que al final ha comprendido que no hay espacio para los milagros en un lugar como este.

Termino demasiado pronto, preferiría haberlo prolongado más, pero estoy eufórica. Observo los órganos de mis padres y me siento como de seguro se siente un artista después de finalizar su obra cumbre. Ahora procedo a lavar y desinfectar todo lo que ocupé, guardándolo de nuevo en su lugar, en la repisa que mi papá destina a su equipo de caza. Me baño a consciencia, pero sin el tinte obsesivo que esperaba tener una vez realizado el acto. Vuelvo a ponerme la ropa que llevaba al principio, llevándome aquella que se manchó de sangre para deshacerme de ella por ahí y cambio el disco de Edith Piaf por el primero de música clásica que encuentro. Estoy por marcharme cuando recuerdo algo.

Saco el celular de mamá y escribo un mensaje para la señora Trunks, avisándole que no requeriremos sus servicios el lunes y que puede tomarse el día libre. Hago una mueca; espero que encuentre otro trabajo pronto, pero al menos le he ahorrado el trauma de llegar el lunes por la mañana y ver mi _obra maestra_ , en caso de que nadie los encuentre hasta entonces, cosa que me parece probable dado que dejo la puerta de enfrente sin seguro. Programo la aplicación para que envíe el mensaje a las nueve de la mañana y apago ambos teléfonos.

Marceline suelta una risa burlona.

—La señora Trunks me agrada. —me defiendo.

—Como digas.

Estoy por salir al jardín de nuevo, pero tomo a Marceline de los hombros y le planto un beso en los labios. Ella me toma por la cintura y yo me aferro a su cuello. Le tomo la mano y corro al jardín, volteando para sonreírle. De seguro quien nos viera pensaría que somos una inocente pareja enamorada… Qué risa me da pensar eso.

Este ha sido su regalo. Un obsequio hermoso y macabro, comparable al canario decapitado que un gato dejaría a la vista de su humano. Justo cuando pienso que no puedo sonreír más, hace que me voltee y me presenta algo con gesto triunfal: es el metrónomo, y lo despedaza con la mano. Casi grito de dicha.

Regreso al lago Lich más feliz que nunca, y esta emoción se ve nublada cuando al llegar de nuevo al bosque, Marceline gruñe a mis espaldas. Está muy molesta y volteo para ver que Lana, Phoebe y Ruby están mirándome con absoluto pánico en el rostro.

Lana trata de aligerar el ambiente, pero empiezo a caminar hacia ellas, y salen corriendo. Yo también corro a una velocidad sobrehumana, pero no para darles alcance, sino para llegar al hotel antes que ellas. Trepo para meterme por la primera ventana que me indica Marceline y recorro el hotel hasta llegar a la recepción para comprar una botella de agua mineral. Hay un ajetreo ahí mismo y todos me miran como si fuese un fantasma.

— ¿Bonnibel? —Es Sarah.

— ¿Pinkman? —habla el profesor Lemony.

— ¿Sí? —mantengo una sonrisa en mi cara, como siempre.

— ¿Cuá… cuánto tiempo llevas en el hotel?

— ¿Cómo dice? —pongo cara confundida, como si no supiera de qué me habla.

— ¿Estabas fuera? —me pregunta tomándome del hombro con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo iba a estar fuera, si ustedes están aquí? Me habrían visto pasar, ¿no?

Las personas se miran unas a otras. El recepcionista está blanco como el papel.

— ¡Mayer dice que te vio salir, y que Redfield, Lam y Spacey están allá afuera buscándote!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Cómo van a estarme buscando ellas solas? ¡Debe estar como a… no sé, -50 grados allá afuera!

— ¡Te vi salir! —me grita Sarah.

— ¿Me viste? ¿Estás segura de eso?

Todas la miran con avidez y ella se encoge.

—Yo… bueno… estaba oscuro y…

—No puedo creer esto. —murmura Lemony. —Pinkman, sube a la habitación. Tú no, Mayer, te quedarás aquí hasta que encontremos a las otras.

No mucho después escucho gritos señalando que al fin habían encontrado a mis amigas. Yo finjo inocencia, por supuesto, pero ninguna de ellas se la cree, ya que llevaban su maldita cámara y me grabaron, como siempre. Phoebe intenta estrangularme y estoy a punto de lanzarla por la ventana, pero Ruby va por ayuda y los profesores la apartan de mí. Yo dejo que me grite todo lo que quiera, poniendo cara de circunstancias. No tengo que hacer o decir nada para hacerla verse peor de lo que ya lo hace por sí misma. Marceline está riendo como desquiciada y yo también quisiera hacer lo mismo. Nadie duerme, ni siquiera por una hora.

Cuando me siento a la mesa del desayuno, todos miran a al cuarteto de tontas, y ocasionalmente a mí, pero como yo no le presto atención a nada más que a la enorme pila de hot cakes en mi plato y la poco saludable cantidad de tocino crujiente que me serví, desisten al poco tiempo.

Me gasté el día paseando alrededor del lago, tomando fotos y mirando al horizonte. Me da un poco de abatimiento pensar que esta seguramente sea la última vez que esté aquí; ahora recordaré este lugar con cariño, como se recuerda a una ciudad natal, porque en cierta forma en el lago Lich he renacido.

" _Estoy pensando qué color de cabello debería elegir ahora. El rosa es demasiado llamativo… ¿Qué te parece castaño?"_

" _Me parece muy bien."_ Me dice con voz aprobatoria y sonrío.

 _(22 de noviembre de 2014. Orillas del lago Lich.)_

 _SARAH: No se ha movido de ahí en horas._

 _PHOEBE: Deja de grabarla. Ya tuvimos suficiente de ella._

 _(Comienzan a grabar actividades de recreación que hacen juntas, pero para la tarde escuchan agitación a lo lejos.)_

 _RUBY: ¿Qué pasa?_

 _(Todas vuelven corriendo al lago, donde hay una multitud de adultos alterados.)_

 _(Uno de los profesores, Lemony, toma a Ruby del brazo.)_

 _LEMONY: ¿Has visto a Pinkman?_

 _RUBY: N-no… no desde la mañana._

 _(Todos están tratando de encontrar a Bonnibel.)_

 _LANA: (sosteniendo la cámara) ¿Pero qué pasa?_

 _SARAH: A lo mejor ya se dieron cuenta de que ella también estaba en el bosque._

 _RUBY: No, no armarían tal ajetreo por eso._

 _(La gente se dedica a buscar a Bonnibel. Las chicas intentan preguntarle a alguien qué pasa, pero nadie les hace caso.)_

 _LANA: ¡Pero qué mierda pasa!_

 _(Entonces voltea la cámara hacia el lago, y ahí está Bonnibel, de pie en el muelle en el que Sarah la vio parada hace días y horas antes, y ahoga un grito. Habla con voz estremecida.)_

 _LANA: Hey. Bonnibel está ahí._

 _(Empiezan a gritar para llamar la atención de la gente, alguien corre al muelle para buscarla y cuando Lana vuelve a enfocar el lago Bonnibel se ha ido.)_

 _LANA: No… ¡no! ¿Otra vez?_

 _(Corren hacia la orilla del lago, y uno de los encargados del hotel se acerca primero, mira hacia abajo y comienza a llamar a más gente.)_

 _(El grupo de amigas mira hacia la misma dirección cuando llegan al lago.)_

 _RUBY: Esto no puede ser en serio…_

 _(Hay un enorme agujero en la delgada capa de hielo que cubre la superficie del lago.)_

* * *

Un sujeto llamado Benjamin Root fue asesinado aquí mismo, y arrojado al lago. Su cuerpo en descomposición fue encontrado días después, flotando cerca de la orilla y el hallazgo conmocionó al país entero. Desde entonces, se dice que su espíritu vaga por estos parajes y eso es una tontería. Lo sé porque Marceline me lo dijo.

Lo que también sé es que este lago es siniestro, y todo lo que hay a su alrededor también, pero el lago es una aglomeración de energía casi palpable. Tomo aire y sé que ya me han visto, pero cuando las personas apartan la vista por un segundo, salto al lago. El hielo no se rompe al instante, así que con el puño termino la tarea hasta que me hundo.

Demonios…

Sé que dije que el frío no me afecta desde que llegara Marceline a mí, pero incluso yo puedo sentir lo helado del agua envolviéndome y por un segundo me quedo en blanco, pero sé que todo esto es parte de lo que tengo que superar para al fin acabar con esto. Comienzo a nadar por un tiempo que parece una eternidad, y sé que en este momento ya todos deben estar tratando de rescatarme, aun sabiendo que probablemente ya esté muerta, o casi.

Siento que ya no puedo más y comienzo a moverme más rápido porque quiero respirar. Ya ni siquiera distingo derecha de izquierda, y no escuchar a Marceline en mi mente aumenta mi desasosiego. Puedo sentir su presencia desde que le diera poder sobre mí, pero el silencio es abrumador. Estoy nadando hacia donde creo que es el exterior, buscando salir de una vez de esta oscuridad.

Recibo una enorme bocanada de aire y el viento me eriza la piel cuando logro salir. Respiro muy rápido y los latidos de mi corazón deben asemejarse a un zumbido.

Observo a mi alrededor. Lo primero que noto es que ya no estoy en el lago Lich… no, más bien ya no estoy un lago, sino que el agua cae en una cascada.

¿En dónde estoy?

" _En 'La caldera del diablo'"_

Doy un respingo cuando me habla.

" _¿Minnesota?"_

" _Así es."_

Está en el agua conmigo. El agua la hace ver más bella y peligrosa, cosa que yo creía imposible. Luce como una sirena.

" _¿Dónde estabas?"_

" _Contigo."_

" _¿Y no pensabas ayudarme?"_

" _No."_

Su respuesta me deja pasmada.

" _¿Y si me hubiera ahogado?"_

" _No te ibas a ahogar. Estoy en ti._ _"_

Me mira con orgullo y mi enojo se esfuma.

Salgo del agua y me quedo mirando al frente. Sonrío al pensar en todo.

" _No quería distraerte, dado que estabas planeando un parricidio y matricidio en estos días, pero ahora que todo está resuelto…"_

Ni siquiera termina de hablar y yo ya sé lo que quiere, y estoy más que feliz de dárselo.

* * *

(Estudio de grabación. Ruby Lam al habla.)

RUBY: (suspira. Se ve estresada solo al recordar.) "Como pueden imaginarse, todo fue… una catástrofe. Resulta que estaban buscando a Bonnibel para darle aviso del asesinato de su familia, y me imagino que una vez en New Haven le habrían hecho un extenso interrogatorio. Estaba ahí un momento y la dejamos de ver como por un segundo… juro que no fue más tiempo, pero volteamos y ya no estaba. Lo que es peor: el hielo estaba quebrado."

(Blake habla mirando a la cámara.)

BLAKE: "Se inició una búsqueda para dar con el paradero de Bonnibel Pinkman en los siguientes días. Los cuerpos de los señores Pinkman fueron hallados al día siguiente, por un feligrés de la iglesia a la que solían asistir los domingos fue a casa de estos por la tarde, preocupado por no verlos esa mañana en misa; afirma que nunca faltaban. Al no escuchar respuesta, pensó que tal vez habían salido de viaje sin avisar, pero escuchó música e insistió. Al no haber respuesta, giró el pomo de la puerta y para su sorpresa, estaba abierto y lo primero que vio fue un horrible escenario."

(En pantalla se muestra una fotografía de la fachada de la residencia Pinkman.)

"La tarde del domingo 22 de noviembre de 2014 fueron encontrados los cadáveres mutilados de Edward Pinkman, padre y su esposa Eleanor Pinkman en el interior de su vivienda. La policía calificó el asesinato como uno de los más horrendos de los últimos años. Resaltaba el hecho de que todo había sido realizado con precisión, e incluso había plástico cubriendo todas las superficies que pudieran haber sido salpicadas por la sangre."

(Ahora se ve una fotografía se ve la fotografía de un niño de unos diez años que mira con timidez a la cámara, y una donde el mismo chico, pero ahora mayor, está posando para una fotografía escolar.)

"Esta no era la primera vez que una tragedia se cernía sobre los Pinkman. En marzo de 2009, Edward Pinkman hijo cometió suicidio dentro de su anterior domicilio, en Philadelphia. Las causas que llevaron al joven de quince años a realizar el acto nunca fueron resueltas y la familia decidió mudarse de ciudad, en un intento por rehacer su vida lejos del escándalo que eso provocó en la ciudad, dado el perfil de Edward Pinkman padre."

(Se muestra una fotografía de la antigua residencia Prince.)

"El perpetrador del doble asesinato se llevó únicamente todo el dinero en efectivo que pudo encontrar. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, como el hecho de que el sistema de seguridad no fuera forzado, ni _crackeado_ , se empezó a barajar la posibilidad de que hubiera actuado en complicidad con alguien que supiera las claves del sistema. El problema era que, además del matrimonio Pinkman, Bonnibel era la única que las conocía. Hasta la fecha se maneja la hipótesis de que podría habérselas proporcionado al asesino y luego escapar con él, pensando en un posible noviazgo ilícito."

(En pantalla aparecen noticias: "Continúa la búsqueda de Bonnibel Prince", "Maestros y personal del hotel bajo investigación en caso Prince", "Amigas de Bonnibel Prince afirman que está viva".)

"Sin embargo, a pesar de la evidencia mostrada en video, las autoridades se encargaron de desacreditar las afirmaciones de Redfield, Lam, Spacey y Mayer, de que Bonnibel Pinkman escapó luego de efectuar un rito pagano."

(Lana Spacey en el estudio.)

LANA: "Nos han llamado de todo: locas, drogadictas, hambrientas de atención… siempre he sido de que si está en video eso es una evidencia, ¿no? Pues resulta que todos creen que esto fue una especie de 'Proyecto de la Bruja de Blair' con efectos especiales muy chulos."

(Se ríe con incredulidad.)

"¡¿De dónde sacaríamos el tiempo y dinero para hacer una película con esos efectos?! ¡¿Por qué saldríamos a grabar al bosque a las tres de la mañana?! Yo… necesito un minuto."

(Tiene la cara roja por el enojo y se levanta, saliendo del cuadro.)

RUBY: "Trataron la desaparición de Bonnibel en el lago como un intento de suicidio… pero nunca se encontró un cuerpo, ni siquiera después de que se descongelara. Era algo que sonaba tan absurdo que cuando lo escuché pensé que era una broma. Y la teoría de que se escapó con algún novio… no sé, eso no encaja. Nos interrogaron hasta el cansancio pero por más que nos presionaran no podíamos recordar que Bonnibel nos hablara de un novio, o de que le gustara alguien, porque no lo había hecho, y ella dejó de escribir en su diario en octubre. La investigación sigue abierta y siguieron surgiendo teorías, cada una más absurda que la anterior, pero al menos debo darles el beneficio de la duda, porque seamos sinceros: tener la convicción de que tu amiga fue secuestrada por un ente maligno suena de lo más absurdo, ¿no? Y sin embargo es lo que yo creo."

SARAH: "Entré en crisis después de eso. Comencé a tomar medicación para poder dormir y tuve ataques de pánico durante meses. Bueno, a todas nos pasó lo mismo, sé que ellas también tomaron terapia. Es sólo que… tenía miedo de todo: me horrorizaba pensar en lo que le pasó a los padres de Bonnie, enterarme de que tuvo un hermano mayor, que ella desapareciera… Y lo que más me asusta es pensar que cualquiera de nosotras pudo haber terminado igual."

PHOEBE: "Me siento culpable al ver las grabaciones de nuevo y ver la manera en que reaccionaba con Bonnibel en los últimos días, pero al momento me resultaba lo más natural, y ¿saben qué? Me lo sigue pareciendo, porque no puedes comprender algo así hasta que lo vives. Creo que debajo de ese enojo que externaba en realidad solo quería esconder el profundo miedo que sentía. Bonnibel ya no era ella misma, aún si en apariencia diera la impresión de que sí, seguía siéndolo pero tenías que conocerla bien para darte cuenta de que había cambiado. No la perdimos el 22 de noviembre, sino en Halloween."

BLAKE: "El caso de Bonnibel Pinkman sigue despertando controversia a nivel mundial. La investigación sigue, pero a veces parece que la chica se esfumó sin dejar rastro. No hubo movimientos en su tarjeta de crédito, ni en la cuenta de banco de sus padres. Múltiples avistamientos se han registrado, pero todas las búsquedas han sido infructuosas y se complica porque no ha sido captada por cámaras de seguridad. El lago Lich sigue atrayendo turistas interesados en este caso. Lo cierto es, que aún falta mucho por resolver en el que ha sido considerado el caso de desaparición más desconcertante de los últimos años en este país. Es entonces cuando el espectador debe reflexionar si tal vez no sería tiempo de tomar el material presentado con mayor seriedad. Yo soy Blake Morris, hasta pronto."

* * *

Ese es el preliminar del documental en el que Morris me invitó a participar. Ha sido interesante.

Me inclino sobre mi escritorio y suspiro, reflexionando en todo lo que acabo de ver.

Le dije a esas chicas que Bonnibel no debía ir al lago, pero no podía presentarme sin más enfrente de ella e intentar desafiar al ente. No habría sido prudente y seguramente terminaría mal. Aún me siento culpable, pero una idea como subirme al automóvil y seguirlas hasta el lago Lich me habría parecido una insensatez en aquel momento. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido…

Observo la pared, que está completamente tapizada con la investigación que realicé el último año. No sé si Bonnibel sea un callejón sin salida… Lo más seguro es que ya esté muerta, o al menos eso es lo que la lógica me dicta. El demonio debe haber sorbido su energía vital en poco tiempo y me he dedicado a seguirle el rastro. Enterarme de cada ritual efectuado, de cada fecha y cada palabra recitada… Esto no puede volver a pasar. No puede haber más casos como el de Bonnibel. Tengo que arrancar el problema de raíz.

Hay una cosa extraña, sin embargo… bueno, varias, en realidad.

La única toma que se tiene del potencial asesino es la de una figura encapuchada corriendo al interior de la residencia Pinkman. Después de eso, no hay nada más y quien haya deshabilitado la seguridad se aseguró también de limpiar evidencia, pero la policía logró recuperar información. Lo único que se ve en días anteriores es a la familia Pinkman actuando con normalidad, aunque el comportamiento de Bonnibel es lánguido y taciturno. La figura de la grabación es una complexión idéntica a la de la chica Pinkman, y tiene movimientos fluidos y ágiles. No alza la cara en ningún momento, pues sabe de la presencia de las cámaras.

Sé de buena fuente –y Morris también –que el asesino usó los propios cuchillos del señor Pinkman para cometer el acto y procedió a limpiarlos. No hay una sola huella en ellos y el único ADN encontrado es el de la familia misma y el de la mucama, la señora Trunks quien también fue interrogada pero no pudo dar información útil para resolver el caso.

Las pertenencias de Bonnibel permanecieron intactas en el hotel y pasaron a ser parte de la evidencia. No había nada anormal entre ellas, y a simple vista parecían cosas que cualquier chica de su edad tendría. La ropa estaba pulcramente acomodada en su maleta y en su hogar era lo mismo: no se habían llevado nada más que el dinero. Pero algo no encajaba… todo estaba ordenado, no era como si un desconocido se hubiese metido a robar sin más en una casa, pues alguien con esas intenciones habría vaciado todo lo que pudiera, dejando un desastre a su paso. Pero en el escenario no hubo nada fuera de lugar.

Y luego estaba lo de aquella libreta. La libreta que Bonnibel llevaba celosamente a todas partes para escribir y que cerraba en cuanto alguien se acercaba. Nunca fue encontrada; se la llevó o la destruyó.

Por la imagen captada justo antes de que el sistema de seguridad se inhabilitara, se piensa que Bonnibel fue autora intelectual del asesinato y alguna amiga suya lo perpetró, pero dada la dificultad de esto no se descarta que haya sido obra de múltiples personas, como un culto. La gente comenzó a pensar que Bonnibel estaba en algún culto religioso que sacrificó a sus padres.

Ella lo hizo. Bonnibel Pinkman asesinó a sus padres, y fue sin ayuda, pero fue bajo la influencia del demonio que invocó. Sé que sueno como un lunático al afirmar que una chica de secundaria mató ella misma a sus padres aun estando a kilómetros de distancia, pero años de atestiguar las cosas más inverosímiles me hacen tomar esta postura y afirmarla con total aplomo. Por eso estaba ella en el bosque… Justo en el momento en que sus padres eran descuartizados.

Me levanto para ir a la cocina y entonces veo el sillón que está frente a mí. Está ocupado. Se me hiela la sangre.

Hay una mujer… no, dos mujeres. Una está sentada sobre el regazo de la otra, como una novia coqueta, acariciándole el brazo a su compañera. Tiene el cabello negro… no, es castaño, pero se ve negro porque es de noche. Es muy joven, no debe pasar de los veinte años y sólo se me ocurre describirla como una belleza terrenal. Me sonríe como si se estuviera disculpando por algo, pero sus ojos azules irradian diversión. Es ella.

Es Bonnibel Pinkman, la chica que desapareció sin dejar rastro.

La mujer sobre la que Bonnibel está sentada, es en cambio una belleza infernal: pálida como un cadáver, y absolutamente perfecta, pero aun así me causa repulsión, pues su cabello me hace pensar en brea y sus labios, en sangre. Me está sonriendo.

—Hola, Pete, ¿me buscabas?

* * *

Con treintaisiete páginas y más de trece mil palabras, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito EN TODA MI VIDA. Ahora sé que mi infierno personal es uno en el que empiezo a escribir, escribir y escribir y parece que no voy a terminar nunca. Igual es que me fijé yo misma una fecha de entrega: el 31 de octubre, Halloween, porque soy bien darks (?)

Anyways, este es el final. Es un final abierto, cosa que se me hizo muy adecuada para esta historia, porque me gusta pensar que morirán con un millón de dudas… LOL, no, en realidad es porque me gusta que la imaginación de los lectores haga el resto. Me gustaría que dejaran review no sólo exponiendo sus dudas sino también sus "múltiples teorías" acerca de todo aquello que nunca se aclaró, sería muy interesante leerles.

Como dato curioso les diré que este es el fanfic que más me ha gustado escribir, y no sólo me refiero al Bubbline, sino en general. Siempre quise escribir algo que combinara temas oscuros, pero nunca se había dado hasta que Marceline y Bubblegum Princess llegaron a mi vida: una princesa modosita y una vampiresa-demonio… Era como si me dijeran "escribe" a gritos. Después de pensarlo, consultarlo con Nerdy-alien (beta en el primer capítulo y quien puso título a este fic) y posteriormente con la almohada, me decidí a publicar. No puedo decir que sea mi fanfic más exitoso, pero llamémosle un "favorito personal", sin mencionar que todo estaba en mi cabeza desde que la idea de la historia se me cruzó por la mente. Esta madeja de ideas raras en forma de "fanfic-documental" se la deben a mi afición a los "falsos documentales", Silent Hill, y un larguísimo etcétera que no cabría aquí.

Por si no ha quedado claro: Phoebe es… bueno, Phoebe (LOL), o sea Flame Princess, Ruby Lam es Lady Rainicorn, Lana Spacey es Princesa Grumosa, o Bultos y Sarah Mayer es la Princesa Hot Dog. Fuera del grupo de princesas, Blake Morris es BMO y Peter Butler es Peppermint Butler.

Dato extra de Ruby Lam: el apellido Lam se lo puse haciendo referencia al caso del asesinato de Elisa Lam, una joven canadiense de ascendencia china que decidió irse de viaje por los Estados Unidos y desapareció hasta que su cuerpo fue encontrado en el interior de un tanque de agua del hotel en que se hospedaba. Hay muchas cosas raras que me pusieron los pelos de punta cuando leí el caso completo por primera vez, así como la historia del hotel, por tanto les invito a que investiguen al respecto… Créanme, es un caso interesantísimo y muy, pero muy misterioso. El blog "Escrito con Sangre" tiene un buen artículo acerca de este.

La canción de Edith Piaf cuya letra incluí es _L'accordéoniste_.

El pequeño detalle del reloj de muñeca de Phoebe rompiéndose, y el tiempo transcurriendo de forma dispar, es verídico. Uno de los momentos más extraños que me ha tocado ver.

Aquellos que también leen "Cherry Popper" estarán felices de leer que ya tengo parte del nuevo capítulo escrito… Fue una cosa tan rara escribir una historia de "romance" y otra de horror a la vez, pero qué puedo decir, fue divertido.

Bueno, supongo que eso fue todo… por el momento. Nos leemos pronto, dudas y todo eso me las pueden mandar por MP. Les agradezco mucho haberse tomado el tiempo para leerse esta pequeña historia, ya fuera desde sus inicios o si se fueron incorporando en días recientes, espero que les haya entretenido.

¡Viva la Bonnibel castaña! ¿Me pueden dar un 'amén'? (?)


End file.
